


Labyrinthine

by rach320



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: Labyrinthine: adjective; of, relating to, or resembling a labyrinth; irregular and twistingWhat would have happened if it had been Lois, not Chloe, who got transported to the Artic with Clark in the episode Arrival (5:1)? How would the events on the show have differed?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The second meteor shower hits.

Everything was chaos.

 

As soon as the military came to the graduation and announced that another meteor shower was about to hit the predominately farming community that Lois had slowly begun to love, not that she’d ever admit it, absolutely all hell had broken loose.

 

And now, instead of driving out of town like she was supposed to, she was helping Chloe look for Lana. Her normally very smart and level-headed cousin seemed to think that Lana was still in Smallville and wasn’t exiting like everyone else was. And while Lois wanted to think that Lana had more common sense than to hang around, especially considering what the last meteor shower had done, Lois generally trusted Chloe’s instincts. After all, the girl was a damn good journalist.

 

“Lois, we should split up. We’ll cover more ground that way.” Chloe suggested as the girls deposited Lois’ car on the side of the road and began weaving through cars to push their way back into town.

 

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, Chlo. Cell phone communication is probably going to go down pretty soon and if we’re separated we won’t have any way of contacting each other when the meteors hit.” Lois was trying to be sensible, seeing as her normally pragmatic cousin was failing to be so. Yes, they’d cover more ground splitting up. However, as much as Lois had begun to like Lana in an acquaintance sort of way, she’d much rather get her and her cousin out safe and trust that the military had done their job correctly and had evacuated the town. And considering that Lana’s parents were killed during the first shower, Lois would hope that the girl would have a healthy respect for rocks falling from space and would have left.

 

Noticing Chloe struggling to get around a crowd of people, Lois grabbed her cousin’s hand before using her height and abrasive personality to her advantage, shouting at people and literally shoving everyone out of their way. Most of them looked at the two girls going back towards the danger zone like they were crazy, and well, Lois couldn’t blame them. She thought they were crazy, but Chloe was determined to come back and look for Lana and Lois would be damned if she let her cousin come back on her own.

 

Chloe shook her head vehemently. “No, let’s split up. I’m going to check her apartment and then the graveyard in case she was visiting her parents. Can you check the mansion?”

 

“Lex’s mansion? Why the hell would Lana be at Lex’s mansion?”

 

“She and Lex have been hanging out recently, I don’t know. Look, just please. On foot you’ll get there faster than me with how out of town it is.”

 

Lois grumbled a few choice words under her breath before agreeing, adding in her conditions first. “Fine. But we meet back here in one hour whether or not either of us have found Lana okay? And if the meteors hit before then, then you get the hell to somewhere safe, Chloe, find some cover, I don’t care if you haven’t found Lana.”

 

Chloe agreed before sprinting off towards the Talon while Lois began running towards the mansion. If Lois didn’t love her cousin so much, she would be complaining a lot more. And if Lois didn’t trust her cousin’s gut as much as she did, she sure as hell would have never let her cousin get out of the car in the first place.

 

Reaching the mansion, Lois was relieved to find the gate open, the house appearing to be in too much a state of panic to close the front gate as everyone prepared to evacuate. Slipping in the front door, Lois began calling Lana’s name, trying to remember the layout of the vast mansion from her few visits here in the past. Finally, Lois found herself in the library, at least, that’s what she thought the main purpose of the room was. She just knew that Lex was always in here whenever she visited, normally with Clark. Why he kept trying to see the good in Lex and maintain a friendship with him when everyone, including his parents, warned him off from the idea Lois had no idea.

 

And speaking of the devil, Clark was lying on the floor in apparently a lot of pain, eyes shut and skin sickly green.

 

“Smallville!” Lois yelled, running up to him and taking his face in her hands, trying to figure out what had caused this. In his palm was a stone, his body somehow seeming to hold onto the stone with a iron grip even as the rest of him seemed weak and unresponsive. Glancing up, Lois noticed that the vault was open and in it, were meteor rocks. A lot of them.

 

“The plastic surgeon’s.” Lois remarked under her breath, remembering how when Clark came to rescue her from what would have been a very bad situation, he went from barrelling through the door to crumpled to his knees from the moment he got to close to the doctor’s supplies. And the special ingredient in the weird plastic surgery had been meteor rocks.

 

Lois grabbed onto his legs, remembering how Clark went back to normal as soon as she helped him out of the room. While she didn’t think to much of it at the time, she had to hope that Clark had some weird allergic reaction to meteor rock and that by removing him from the area, he would get better. 

 

She began tugging his body away, grunting at trying to move the farm boy, who was frankly a hell of a lot bigger than her. “Jesus, Clark, what have they been feeding you?”

 

“Lois!” A voice called out from behind her.

 

Lex. Lois cursed under her breath, not sure how she was supposed to explain Clark passed out on Lex’s floor after Clark had clearly broken into Lex’s property to get something. Lois wasn’t even sure why Clark was here, but her trust in Clark was far greater than her trust in the younger Luthor. “Lex, have you seen Lana? Chloe seems to think she hasn’t evacuated with the rest of the town and while I told her that was crazy, we split up and she sent me on some wild goose chase here—“

 

Lex cut her off, gripping her arm roughly and staring at her with a venom in his eyes that Lois had never seen before, despite how often she rubbed the billionaire the wrong way. “What was Clark doing here? Where did he go?”

 

Lois’ eyes widened as she looked behind her to realise that Clark, despite his state of near unconsciousness earlier, was now nowhere in sight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she deadpanned, “I only came here to look for Lana.”

 

“Bullshit,” Lex growled, “You live with the Kents. I bet you know Clark’s secret. You’re coming with me.”

 

“Hey!” Lois protested as Lex began dragging her towards his car, trying to wrestle free. But Lex was stronger than he looked and with his firm grip on her wrists, Lois was trapped. Normally, she would have tried to use her legs, knowing that all this situation needed was a swift knee to the groin, but given the breakneck speed with which Lex was walking to his car, Lois was pretty sure she would have fallen flat on her face if she tried to do anything with her legs but walk.

 

Driving through various farms and fields, all of which Lois was sure would have been a lot more of a legal issue if a meteor shower wasn’t about to strike and probably cause a lot worse damage, they ended up at the Kawatche caves. At this point, considering how even further out of town they were, Lois let Lex lead her into the caves. Lex had been grumbling about Clark, stones and the cave, leaving Lois with more questions than answers as she was dragged alone. Figuring that the only way she would get answers would be to stay with Lex, she let him pull her behind him. Plus, if Clark was here, Lex looked out for blood and Lois figured that the boy who couldn’t hurt a fly could use a little backup.

 

There was a light coming from the cave as they entered it and it seemed like someone was talking to someone else. And one of those people definitely sounded like Clark. What the hell was Smallville doing in the caves? What is with the people of this town not evacuating when they were told to evacuate because another fucking meteor shower was heading their way? Lois’s thoughts were livid in her wonder, her thoughts almost causing her to trip over some stray rocks as Lex moved at a breakneck speed.

 

Breaking herself from her internal wonderings, she saw that Lex, in his murderous rage, was heading directly towards where Clark seemed to be. Lois acted quickly, shoving Lex up against the wall and freeing her hands from his grip, kicking him backwards before running to where the light was coming from. Lois had just reached the opening in the cave’s wall and seen Clark’s body silhouetted by the white light, when the light surrounded her, bathing her in warmth and transferring her to wherever it was Clark was going.

 

She looked up when she caught her bearings to find herself in the snow. Where the hell was she? She’d gone from blistering heat of early summer in Kansas to the Artic? Lois looked around in a circle, wrapping her arms around her chest in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Lois gasped to find a giant ice structure rising out of the barren ground, a lone figure approaching it.

 

Clark.

 

Lois began trudging forward, knowing that the only way she was going to stay alive was if she got to Clark and figured out what the hell was going on. Clearly, Clark was here for a purpose, though for what and even how they got here, Lois had no idea.

 

Smallville had a lot of explaining to do.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Lois entered the ice palace, too cold to properly take in the amazing structure. “C-C-Clark!” She called out, her voice chattering with the cold as a gust of wind knocked her over. Clark was trapped in a similar light to that that had taken them here, suspended in mid-air, with what Lois swore were images swirling around his head. A deep voice, coming from nowhere, was speaking to him, talking about destiny and dark forces. “Clark, if you can hear me, help!” Lois screamed, crouching down and pulling her body into a ball in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm.

 

By some miracle, Clark heard Lois over the wind and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body. He was seemingly not affected by the cold, the heat from his warm body giving Lois some semblance of feeling back in her limbs.

 

“Lois.” Clark’s voice was soft and comforting, yet distraught, as he cradled Lois into his chest, clearly having questions of his own as to how she got here. “Jor-El!” Clark yelled, his voice powerful as he spoke into the fortress. “Jor-El, you must let me get her somewhere safe!”

 

“There is no time, Kal-El,” the mysterious voice responded, “dark forces have been unleashed upon Earth and if you do not begin your training, you cannot fight them.”

 

“I’ll begin my training, I promise! Just please, let me save her first!”

 

Lois moaned against his chest as the wind picked up, seeking comfort away from the harsh environment. Clark held her tighter, shifting her in his arms as he stood up. Lois was beginning to go in and out of consciousness as her body began to give up fighting the cold.

 

“Very well, Kal-El. You will get your friend to safety and then you will return to Smallville to take care of the first threat, two Kyrptonian criminals. However you must return here by the sunset, or else the consequences will be grave, and not just for yourself. The future security of this planet depends on you, Kal-El. You must return by the Kansas sunset.”

 

“I will, Father.” Clark responded. He gripped onto Lois’ body tighter, adjusting her in his arms before speeding her out of the fortress and towards civilisation. “Hold on, Lois.” Clark whispered to himself, knowing that Lois was beyond hearing him at this point. “I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois learns Clark's secret

Not choosing to make his lie particularly convincing, Clark got Lois to a hospital in the Yukon, mumbling something about a river and hypothermia to the nurse on duty. Luckily, the nurse didn’t seem to question it, quickly getting Lois onto a gurney and Clark watched as they wheeled her down the hall. 

 

Clark waited for the doctors to come and get him, spending his time either sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the small hospital or pacing across the waiting room’s floor. Right when Clark was probably going to make a rut in the floor from where he had been pacing, the doctor came up to him, explaining that Lois was a very lucky woman and would be just fine. The doctor barely had time to finish getting out Lois’ room number when Clark was taking off down the hall at slightly faster than normal human speed, getting to Lois’ room and stopping with a thud when he reached her doorway.

 

She looked so small, so vulnerable there in the hospital bed, skin still pale and IV sticking out of her forearm. Clark had never seen her this way, vulnerable not being one of the words he normally associated with Lois. Overwhelmed with guilt, he stumbled forward, words tumbling out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was going to say.

 

“Lois, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in all this, I don’t even know how you did, but you did and I’m sorry and now you’re here in some hospital in the middle of nowhere and I’m so sorry and—“

 

“Smallville!” Lois cut him off, a glimmer of a smirk on her lips. “It’s okay. It’s not like you knew that Lex was going to find me at the mansion, take me captive and drag me along with him to the caves.”

 

“Lex?” Clark questioned.

 

Lois sighed, deciding to give Clark a brief run down of what happened leading up to their journey to the Artic. “Chloe was worried because she hadn’t heard from Lana, so we turned around and split up to look for her. I went to the mansion because apparently Lana and Lex have been getting chummy.” 

 

She avoided his eyes as she said that, unsure of how else to say it in order to lessen the blow. The Clark and Lana rollercoaster was one Lois just tried to avoid at all costs. However, even she still knew that Lana being close with Lex, the closet Clark had to an enemy, even if the naive boy did try to see good in the man, wasn’t going to be easy for him to hear. Lois remembered very vividly overhearing one of Clark and his father’s rare fights, Jonathan shouting at Clark that Lex had him investigated, that Lex couldn’t be trusted, and it wasn’t something Lois would ever forget. She had personally always found the man slimy, but having Clark investigated just because the guy kept a few secrets was ridiculous. But then again, it probably drove Lex insane that he didn’t know everything about Clark and couldn’t manipulate him like he did everyone else. And Lois could see that it had strained the relationship between Clark and Lex, even if Clark didn’t want to give up on the younger Luthor. It was hard to look at a man who had your life investigated and trust him.

 

“Anyway,” Lois gulped, deciding it was best to just speed on full steam ahead through the story. “That’s when I found you lying on the floor of the library. I saw the meteor rocks and remembered what happened when you saved my ass when I was investigating that plastic surgery gone way wrong thing and tried to drag you away from the safe and hoped it would help. I mean Jesus, Smallville, you are not light, you owe me a back rub as soon as we’re both back in Kansas.”

 

Clark chuckled, looking like he was about to say something about the meteor rock situation when Lois held her hand up. “Just hold on a second Clark, there’s still more to the story.”

 

He nodded, absently grabbing her hand in his and rubbing his thumb along her forearm as she continued her story. “So, I don’t know how you got out of there so fast, but the next thing I knew, Lex was dragging me to his car and we’re driving towards the caves. Like, I tried to get away, but the man was furious about something. I’ve seen Lex angry, mostly at me and my big mouth, but this was something else. Clark, he looked like he wanted to snap your neck.”

 

Lois looked at Clark and was surprised to find him unalarmed. Apparently Clark wasn’t as naive as Lois thought about Lex’s feelings regarding him and his secret. “And at this point, I figured I might as well see where the hell Lex is taking us because if we did find you, I figured you could use some backup from someone who actually knows how to fight.” She shrugged, smiling as she heard Clark chuckle at her rationale. “So, we were down in the caves and there was this light coming from this cavern and Lex was mumbling like a lunatic, and Clark, you were talking to something or someone. Then Lex started charging towards to light, so I shoved him out of the way and ran to warn you and the next thing I know I’m in the frozen tundra.

 

“And I’ll be honest with you, Clark, I always knew that there was something a bit off. I mean, for a guy who is well over six foot tall and was a damn good quarterback, your parents are awfully protective and your penchant for brooding is just not normal. Plus, when we met and I tried to keep you in the hospital, you literally picked me up and moved me out of the way as if I weighed nothing. But, you know, I just waved it off because you know, it’s you. You’re Clark, whatever. But Smallville, how the hell did we end up here and what the ever-living fuck, for lack of a better word, was that ice structure thing?”

 

Clark paused, digesting everything that Lois told him and collecting his words before he spoke. “Lois, what I’m about to tell you only myself, my parents, and one childhood friend know. Not even Chloe knows, though I’m sure she suspects something.”

 

“I’ll keep whatever secrets you have, Clark, you can trust me.”

 

Clark nodded, running his hands through his hair. He knew he could. Lois was tough, unlike Lana, she didn’t need him to protect her. And while she had some of that same curiosity as Chloe, she would accept what he told her at face value without the million questions he knew Chloe would ask when one day he would have to face the inevitable and tell her. Lois was an army brat, she’d seen things and heard things, and she knew how to keep a secret and knew why secrets were kept. “Lois, when the first meteor shower came to Smallville, it didn’t only bring meteors. It brought a spaceship. My spaceship.”

 

Lois’ eyes widened in realisation, but she remained silent, letting Clark finish his story. “Growing up, I was always different. I was strong for my age and fast too. But when I was fourteen, things really started to change. I started developing all these abilities and my parents decided to tell me the truth. And eventually the pieces started falling together. I’m from a planet called Krypton and the meteor rocks are actually remains of my home planet. It exploded shortly after my birth parents risked their lives to send me off the planet and give me a chance at life here on Earth. I don’t know what exactly happened to my home planet, but I guess I’ll learn that when I go back to the fortress.”

 

Clark took in a deep breath before continuing, knowing that if he stopped, he wouldn’t have the guts to continue. And Lois deserved the whole truth. “My father was a scientist on Krypton and he developed what you’d call an artificial intelligence system. That’s what you heard talking. This second meteor shower occurred because I ignored my father’s orders, which in my defence, my birth father and I have not had the best relationship seeing as when we met in that cornfield, he has just released me from a matrix and had wiped me of any memory of my Earth identity, and there have been plenty of other things like that in the past. Anyway, there were three stones of knowledge on this Earth containing all of the knowledge from Krypton. The second meteor shower was caused by human blood getting on one of them.

 

“That’s why I was at Lex’s, he had the last stone and I needed it so that I could unite them in the caves, which is a portal to my fortress in the Artic, and then create the fortress using a crystal that was made out of the stones. The reason I was on the floor at Lex’s is because the meteor rocks are radioactive pieces of my planet’s core and the different colours of it all have different effects on me. The green ones are poisonous to me and while I don’t know for sure, I think that if I was exposed to enough of it for long enough, it could kill me. By dragging me away, you saved me. Thank you.”

 

Lois nodded as she took everything that Clark told her in. “So let me just clarify a few things,” she began carefully, not wanting to say something insulting. “You’re from another planet. Said planet exploded hence the abundant supply of meteor rocks. Your birth father, this Joe guy you were talking to in your ice fortress of Kryptonian knowledge, made some kind of AI of himself to give you knowledge of yourself, even if his parenting skills are about as warm as the temperature where we landed. And because you’re from another planet, you have all these abilities on our Earth for some reason and I guess that I got wrapped up in your portal to the Artic because I was standing to close?”

 

“I mean, that’s the only explanation I can think of for how you ended up here with me.” He replied, words still tumbling out of his mouth in his nervous state. “Jor-El, my birth father, says that I have these abilities because of the yellow sun. There was a red sun on Krypton and this sun gives me special abilities. I can run at the speed of sound and I can lift a truck with one finger and I’m pretty much invulnerable and I have heat and x-ray vision and super-hearing and I’m supposed to be able to fly, even though I never have as Clark only as Kal-El, but I can jump pretty high and—“

 

“Smallville,” Lois cut him off once again, “you’re rambling.”

 

Clark blushed. “Sorry, I just, I know it’s a lot to take in and I want to make sure you don’t have any questions.”

 

It was Lois’ turn to grab Clark’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Smallville. It all makes a lot of sense actually. I mean, it explains why your parents are so protective of you and why you get so closed off sometimes. You have a pretty big burden to bear. But from piecing together what I can in my mind based on what I know now, you’re amazing, Clark. You use your powers to help people instead of, I don’t know, taking over the world. Imagine what would happen if someone like Lex had your powers. Your parents did a fantastic job raising you, because you’re amazing.”

 

“Do you… Do you see me any differently.” Clark’s voice was quiet, and Lois knew that this was his biggest insecurity being revealed; He just wanted to fit in and be accepted, even when everything about him made him so different.

 

Lois grinned, leaning forward a bit to punch his arm. “Of course not, you’re still the geeky farm boy who wears too much plaid. It’d take more than you being from outer space for me to freak out. You’re taking to the daughter of a general here, Smallville.” She paused, tilting her head. “Though, I’m not going to lie, I’m a bit upset that you can’t get hurt by my punches.”

 

Clark’s smile nearly ripped his face in two. Despite all his complaints about the nickname, Clark had never been so glad to hear Lois call him ‘Smallville’. “Lois, I have a feeling that if you wanted to hurt me bad enough, I’d feel it.”

 

“You’re damn right.” She grinned, beginning to put the whole ordeal behind her. “Now,” Lois began, “don’t you have some evil prisoners to be fighting?”

 

“You heard that?” Clark cocked his head, eyeing Lois curiously.

 

Lois shrugged, the rough fabric of her hospital gown crinkling against the sheets. “I may not have been completely lucid towards the end, but I did hear your father talking to you. Something about getting me to safety and then taking care of the first threat but having to return to the fortress by sundown or else all hell will break loose.”

 

“That’s pretty much the gist of it. But I just… There’s so much damage in Smallville right now and it’s all my fault because I didn’t listen to Jor-El, so I just feel like I should stay there and help—“

 

“Oh no you aren’t, Clark.” Lois spoke firmly, sitting up as much as she could and putting on the voice she reserved for when she was scolding Lucy or talking to her father’s troops. It was the voice only the daughter of a high-ranking general could perfect. “You are going to take care of whoever these prisoners are Joe was talking about and then you’re going to return right back to the fortress and do whatever ice daddy tells you to. You said this happened because you didn’t follow your father’s orders and collect the stones in the first place. Now, I’m not about to say I understand your relationship with your biological father slash ice sculpture slash computer, but I do know a thing or two about difficult fathers. And as much as I wish it wasn’t true, when they say something about doom, they normally mean it. The library of knowledge about an entire galaxy probably knows what it’s talking about. So, you will take care of what’s happening in Smallville with the prisoners and then you will return to the fortress before sundown. Are we clear?”

 

Clark gulped visibly, taken aback. “Yes, Lois.”

 

“Promise me, Clark. Promise me that you’ll return to the fortress by sundown. Don’t worry about me or your parents or the rest of the town. As soon as I’m discharged, I’ll call the nearest army base and get a chopper to Smallville, and once I’m there I’ll explain everything to your parents. They’ll understand, I’ll make them. And I’ll watch out for them and Chloe and everything will be okay. The entire town is swamped with army personnel and you know that first aid and relief workers are going to be coming in. The town will be taken care of. I can be there in five hours tops and while I know it’s not five seconds like you, it will have to do. We got into this mess in the first place because you ignored Joe’s warnings, and I don’t think that you ignoring his new warnings is going to result in anything positive. He wouldn’t make you do this if he wasn’t so damn concerned about whatever the hell is coming. Besides, clearly he isn’t all bad if he let you save me.”

 

Clark was amazed at Lois. He knew she was strong, even if her strength often presented itself as a rather rough exterior. The girl grew up travelling from army base to army base with her father and knew a thing or two about emergencies and staying calm. And while Clark was still tempted to ignore Jor-El and remain in Smallville to help with the aftermath of the meteor shower, he didn’t want to face what Lois would do to him if she found out that he ignored Jor-El’s condition. Invulnerable alien or not, Lois Lane would find a way to hurt him. Besides, she was right, at least Jor-El’s AI had enough humanity in it to let Clark save her.

 

“I promise, Lois.”

 

Lois nodded, giving his hand a last squeeze. “Good, now you go kick some alien prisoner butt and then get back to your ice thingy. I’ll take care of everything in Smallville, no matter how long you’re gone. Don’t worry, Clark, you can trust me.”

 

“I know, Lois, I always have.”

 

And with that, Clark was gone in instant, leaving behind nothing but the wind and a small boom in the distance as he broke the sound barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I officially start back at my final year of uni tomorrow (eek!) and it's about to get really busy for me between applying to PhD programs, coursework and just life in general, so unfortunately this type of stuff does have to take the back burner. However, I will update this story every Thursday at least (at least, that's the plan). So yeah, don't worry if I don't post very often, I haven't forgotten about this, I'm just dying a slow death from coursework.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois returns to Smallville and Clark fulfills his promises

When Clark arrived in Smallville, it took everything in him not to help people struggling in the aftermaths of the shower. But he had to, if not for Jor-El, for Lois. She had gone through enough today, almost dying from hypothermia and currently being in a hospital where the medicine was delivered via dogsled. The least he could do would be to do what she told him to. Besides, deep down, he knew that she was probably right.

 

Clark found the black spaceship and knew that whoever they were, they were here. And from the devastation surrounding the landing area, it looked like they were out for blood. Using his hearing, Clark heard them at the mansion, calling out for Kal-El. With a burst of speed, he arrived, crashing through Lex’s stain glass windows and briefly glancing to see an unconscious Lana at the side of the room. While he wanted to rush to her and make sure she was okay, he knew that he couldn’t. He had to focus on the issue at hand, otherwise he was beginning to realise that what his father said could happen, would.

 

Nam-Ek and Aethyr, as Clark learned, made him wish that he truly was the last Kryptonian.

 

“I hear you’ve been looking for me.” Clark called, drawing their attention to him.

 

“Kal-El, son of Jor-El.” Nam-Ek said as they moved closer to him. “It is time for you to join us and take your rightful place as a ruler of this primitive world. Here, we will make a new Krypton.”

 

“I can’t let you do that. I can’t let you destroy these people’s lives.” Clark refused them, standing his ground and trying to figure out how he was going to take out not one, but two people who shared his abilities. But he had to do this, there wasn’t another choice.

 

“You’re going to wish you never said that, Kal-El.” Aethyr spoke, her eyes glaring at him as she threw something in the air, creating a vortex that was trying to pull Clark in.

 

Grunting, Clark grabbed onto an exposed piece of rebar, trying to keep the force of the vortex from pulling him in. One hand gripping onto the rebar, Clark used his other to throw a surprised Aethyr into the vortex, then somehow, by sheer force of will, sending Nam-Ek following suite. Clark collapsed to the ground as the vortex closed, sending the prisoners where, Clark wasn’t sure. He was just glad that they weren’t here anymore.

 

The sun was getting dangerously close to setting and Clark wanted so badly to ignore his father’s condition and remain in Smallville. Lana was clearly injured and needed to be taken to a hospital and the town had been decimated by the second meteor shower. But Lois words rung in his ears. This mess started because he ignored his father and humans got ahold of the stones of knowledge. Ignoring his father’s warnings once again weren’t going to do anything but make things a lot worse. He had to trust that Lois would keep her word, explaining everything to his parents and making sure that everything would be okay in his absence.

 

As a compromise, Clark dialled 911 from the house phone and made sure it went through before speeding off, knowing that the ambulance service would trace the call to the mansion and that Lana would be found. He took one last glance at the damage the meteors had caused before turning and running back north towards whatever Jor-El had waiting for him.

 

~~~

 

Lois grumbled as the chopper landed in Fort Ryan. So far today, she had dealt with a meteor shower evacuation, an obsessed, almost murderous Lex, being transported to the Artic and almost dying from hypothermia, found out that Smallville was an alien, and had just had the most turbulent helicopter ride ever. However, at least Lois was finally back in Smallville. Now, she just needed to find the Kents.

 

She doubted that the phone lines would be working at the moment, and even if they were, she doubted that they would be much use. Everyone was probably calling everyone, and no doubt that lines would be jammed even if they were even still up and working.

 

Grabbing the car keys and thinking that her father could yell at her later, she drove to the farm, taking in what devastation this new shower had caused. Lois felt herself choking up as she took in the damage caused by the meteors, seeing farms, houses and roads destroyed by what she now knew were pieces of Clark’s home planet. She wasn’t prepared for what she saw when she reached the Kent farm, however. A large meteor had hit the house and she screamed unconsciously, her yell drawing the attention of Jonathan, who emerged from the house and ran towards her.

 

“Lois!” Jonathan called, shaking Lois out of her shock.

 

Lois jumped out of the car and ran to meet Jonathan. “Mr. Kent, is everything okay, is Mrs. Kent okay? Chloe?”

 

“We’re both fine, Lois. Martha broke her leg, it got trapped when the meteor fell, but we just got back from the hospital and everything’s okay. Chloe found us and made sure that we were okay and helped me get Martha free and called the ambulance. She’s at the hospital right now, she’s fine, but Lana is there, being held for observation.”

 

Lois let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, glad that everyone was safe and accounted for. “Mr. Kent, I think we need to go inside and talk.”

 

Jonathan looked at her strangely, “Lois, what’s going on?”

 

“Please, Mr. Kent, it’s about Clark and Mrs. Kent needs to hear it too. He’s okay!” She was quick to add, seeing the worry take over Jonathan’s face. “He’s just, going to be away for a while and it’s a long story, so I only want to tell it once.”

 

Once inside, Lois was quick to hug Martha, gently as to avoid knocking her broken leg. Sitting down opposite Jonathan and Martha on the couch, Lois cleared her throat and began to tell the story of what happened to her and Clark. She began by talking about how Chloe had had her searching for Lana at Lex’s mansion, pausing when she mentioned going to the caves and keeping Lex from getting close to Clark, even at the cost of her getting sent to the Artic. She told them how Clark had saved her and told her about himself and how she knew everything but that it was okay, she wasn’t going to tell anyone. She understood how important some secrets are, especially ones like this, and as the daughter of three star general, she knew how to keep them as well. She said that Clark had to go back to the fortress to complete his training, as Jor-El had warned them that the meteor showers were only the beginning. Clark hadn’t wanted to, she explained, but they both feared that if he ignored his birth father’s orders, worse things would come. So Clark had returned as per Jor-El’s condition for allowing him to save her life, but he would be back. When, Lois wasn’t sure, but she knew Clark and she knew that he would be back.

 

For once in her life, Lois found the Kents speechless. It wasn’t that they were a loud or overly talkative family, nothing like that. It was just that both Jonathan and Martha always seemed to know what to say.

 

Martha was the first to talk. “Thank you, for telling us, Lois. I’m sure that you will never betray Clark’s trust. In fact, I’m glad he told you. He’s always been more himself around you, Lois, you make him feel more at ease than anyone, even when you didn’t know about him. Even more so than Lana, or even Chloe. I’m glad that you know.” The Kent matriarch paused, frowning as she looked at the remains of their home. “You’re welcome to stay here with us, if you want to. There’s been a lot of damage, I know… But it’s liveable. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about Clark.”

 

“Please do stay with us, Lois,” Jonathan added, “your father will probably be busy with the rebuilding and well, you should be here for when Clark does get home.”

 

“Of course.” Lois replied, not having wanted it any other way. The Kents may not be her blood, but they were her family. She would be there for them, helping them rebuild, until Clark got home. That's what family did.

 

Now all they had to do was wait.

 

~~~

 

Back at the fortress, Clark’s footsteps were heavy as he walked towards the control panel. “Jor-El!” He yelled. “I’ve returned for my training as per your instructions!”

 

“Kal-El, my son, are you prepared to commence your training?”

 

Clark swallowed at the omniscient voice. “I just have one question before I begin.”

 

“Yes, my son?”

 

“How long… How long will this take? I understand that this is important, but I have a life, a family, people who care about me, that I need to get back to.”

 

“The time is dependent on you, my son. If you are studious, time will pass faster. It will possibly take years.”

 

“Years?” Clark squeaked in reply, unable to imagine leaving his family for years without any communication. “Is there anyway that it can be sped up?”

 

The silence was deafening as Clark waited for a reply to his question. “There is a way, Kal-El. It will be incredibly taxing, but if you are willing to commit, than I am willing to oblige you.”

 

“Yes! Please, anything. I’ll do anything. Please.”

 

“Very well then. I will alter the fabric of time in this fortress. It will feel like years are passing for you, but in actuality, only a number of weeks are passing in the real world.”

 

Clark released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you… Father.”

 

“You are welcome, my son.” There was a pause before the AI spoke again. “Are you ready, Kal-El, to embrace your destiny?”

 

Looking around the icy fortress that would be his home for the foreseeable future, Clark took in a deep breath. He had spent his whole life trying to pretend that he wasn’t different, spent the last few years running from his destiny, from his Kryptonian heritage, even though it always seemed to catch up with him in the end. Clark decided that he had done enough running in his life. It was time that he embraced who he really was. He wasn’t just Clark Kent, son of a farmer from Smallville. No, he was also Kal-El, the last son of Krypton.

 

“Yes, Father.” Clark finally spoke on an exhale. “I am ready.”

 

There was a pause before Jor-El replied. “Then we shall begin.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark returns.

One month. That’s how long Clark was held by his father as the knowledge of Krypton was forced into his head, even though it felt like many, many years to him. It had been once month since Clark had been home and seen his parents and Lois. He didn’t know how he would explain being gone for one month to anyone besides them. He figured it was about time he told Chloe the truth. She could handle it, he knew. Lois had, after all, and she was sort of thrust into Clark Kent’s complicated life. Chloe had her suspicions that something was different about Clark, he was sure. Now he just needed to tell her the truth.

 

Lana… Lana was different. Clark had had a lot of time to think in his time in the fortress, the warped time giving him seven years of training in just four weeks, and so many things had become clear to Clark. He had felt so bad leaving her there, hoping that she would be okay. He knew she would be, after all she was on Luthor property and he was sure that Lex would have had people crawling all over the place not long after Clark had gone. So even if that ambulance hadn’t gotten there first, someone would have found her. 

 

Lex.

 

That had been the deciding point when Clark thought about trusting Lana. After what Lois had told him, Clark didn’t think that he’d ever be able to trust Lex again. And with Lana getting chummy with him, as Lois had told him Chloe had told her, he wasn’t sure he could trust Lana with his secret. This was the final nail in the coffin of if he should let her in. Lex was a manipulative person and anyone who was under his influence was a possible threat to Clark’s own safety. Lex was power-hungry and curious and if he knew what Clark was, Clark didn’t want to think about what would happen. Besides, the fact that Lana hadn’t told him that she was hanging out with Lex made him nervous. Why was she so secretive? Besides his own major secret, he always told her when he was with Chloe or Lois. He didn’t hide his friends. Besides, Lana knew that Clark was, or at least had been, trying to repair some sort of relationship with Lex. It just gave Clark a horrible feeling in his gut, one that he had learned from Jor-El that he needed to trust. Those were his Kryptonian instincts. And apparently they were usually right.

 

Clark slowed to a stop outside the yellow farm house that looked as if it had been rebuilt and possible expanded. The damage seemed to be mostly minimal and to Clark’s relief, there didn’t appear to be any kryptonite around, most likely the work of his parents and Lois for when he returned.

 

The truck was gone but Lois’ car was in the driveway, so Clark entered the house, calling out to see if anyone was around.

 

“Smallville!” Lois yelled as she barrelled out of the barn towards where Clark was standing, one foot in the house, one foot on the porch. She was wearing her usual jeans and a tank top, however she was covered with dirt, having clearly been working outside. A box of nails were in her hand, probably her reason for being in the barn, and she tackled Clark, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. “You’re back!” Her arms wrapped tightly around her next, almost in disbelief over seeing him so soon after their last encounter.

 

Clark gripped onto her, silent, his English rusty after having only spoken Kryptonian with his father during his training. “Lois…” He said, not quite sure what to say. He was so happy to see her, to finally speak to someone besides his computer father.

 

Lois jumped down, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her car. “I’m so glad that you’re back, Smallville, we could really use some help at this barn raising. Don’t worry, Smallville, the town that is, is getting back on its feet. I told you we’d be okay. Your parents are going to be so glad to see you. And don’t worry about the cover story, they had told everyone that there were already plans for you to go visit your mom’s father, who had reached out to you upon graduation. Now, we know it isn’t true, but it works. And we said that you wanted to stay to help out but your mom insisted that you go and visit him anyway because it had been so long since her father had even acknowledged her existence and that you had to go and stay with him. People do seem to believe it. I mean, not really Lex but Lex is… well Lex. And Chloe doesn’t really either but that’s just Chloe. She won’t push it. But everyone else in town seems to know about your grandfather, so they’re all buying it.”

 

She continued talking, face animated as she talked about all that had happened and how the town was rallying together to rebuild. She explained that Martha had broken her leg, but not to worry because the cast would be off soon and it wasn’t really that bad. “I missed you, Lois.” Clark said suddenly, stopping Lois’ rambling explanation of what had been happening in Smallville.

 

“I missed you too, Clark.” Lois smiled, hitting his shoulder as she pulled to a stop at the barn raising. “Who else am I going to tease? Now come on. I’ve got to get these nails to the workers and your parents are dying to see you.”

 

Clark smiled as he stepped out of the car and he took in the scene around him. He missed the friendly atmosphere of Smallville, the willingness of everyone to help out those in need. And dear lord, he missed the heat. While he couldn’t really feel the cold, he missed the warm Kansas sun after spending four months in the Artic that, while there were more sunlight hours in summer in the Artic than in Kansas, the sun was not nearly as inviting up there.

 

Quietly, Lois went and got Martha and Jonathan, knowing that while this would be an emotional reunion, it wasn’t a reunion that they could have in public. There was no reason for Martha to cry when Clark had been apparently visiting her own father.

 

Clark nearly crushed his mother, then his father in a hug when he was finally reunited with them, Lois pushing them off somewhere while she went towards the workers, ready to do what she could.

 

“I didn’t know that Clark was getting back today.” Chloe commented, her voice slow and purposeful.

 

“I didn’t either,” Lois replied. She had gotten good at lying for Clark this past month, though the hardest person to lie to was Chloe. She always seemed to know when something wasn’t completely true, her eyes squinting as her head would tilt, her voice becoming very controlled. “It was an open invitation, so it was really just when Clark and his grandfather got sick of each other. Honestly, I had a bet with the Kents that his grandfather would get sick of him way earlier, but Mrs. Kent maintained that she thought that they would actually get along.”

 

Chloe hummed, clearly not believing Lois, but not pushing it any further. Lois wasn’t going to say anything however, it was Clark’s decision. And he would tell Chloe when he was ready, knowing that it wasn’t a decision he took lightly.

 

After the barn raising, Clark and Lois sat in the loft, Clark’s original fortress, and Clark filled her in on what happened during his training.

 

“I’ve never done anything like it, Lois.” Clark said, his back against the couch while he sat on the floor, Lois’s long legs sprawled out across the couch above him. “It was like all this information was just entering my head and suddenly I had all this knowledge and could speak fluent Kryptonian, which while I’ve known it for a few years, I haven’t exactly been fluent. I mean, who was I going to speak it to? I had no idea how much time had passed until I stopped on my way here and looked at a newspaper. And the best part is, Jor-El helped me master my abilities. I have so much control now, I’m not nearly as worried about breaking something or setting something on fire.”

 

Lois chuckled. While Clark had been gone, the Kents had filled her in on amusing stories from his childhood, presumably to fill the void of Clark not actually being there. She could imagine their surprise when a six year old Clark lifted a bed off the ground with one hand, or when they were playing hide and seek with the boy and he ended up in the next county. She had to give them credit. Raising a kid was hard enough as it is, raising a superpowered kid was a whole different story. Plus, she had learned the very amusing story of how Clark’s heat vision had manifested. A hot biology teacher in sex ed class and bam, the projector was on fire. It was a story Lois could tell Jonathan was glad to finally tell someone, clearly having wanted to tease Clark about that for a while now that he could finally control his abilities.

 

“Damn, it would have been amusing to see you get all hot and bothered over something and then set a curtain on fire.”

 

Clark shoved Lois gently. “Ha ha, very funny, Lois.”

 

“So are these all the powers you’re going to have or…”

 

“No, I developed microscopic vision when I was there and super-breath for a lack of a better word. For flight, Jor-El said that it was a mental block and that it will come when it comes.”

 

“Super breath?” Lois asked, leaning off the couch so that her hair covered almost all of her face.

 

“It’s kinda like it sounds, expect that I can also make things freeze over with it.”

 

Lois nodded and it was quiet for a second, nothing making a noise except for the crickets outside.

 

“You know, I had a lot of time to think in the fortress.” He stated simply.

 

“Well, you did tell me that while it was four weeks for the rest of us, it was seven years for you, so I’d hope so, Smallville.” She teased, Clark rolling his eyes in response.

 

“I’m being serious!” He protested. “I think I’m going to tell Chloe.”

 

“Probably best.” Lois replied. “She hasn’t been buying our excuses, but I think she realises better than to push it.” She paused for a second, clearly wondering if she should say what’s on her mind.

 

“I’m not going to tell Lana.” Clark said, as if knowing what she was going to ask. “After what you told me about her hanging out with Lex, I just don’t know. Lex is manipulative and if she’s friendly with him, she clearly doesn’t see that side of him. I mean, he man-handled you into that cave and who knows what would have happened if Lex had been sent to the Artic with me, not you. Besides,” Clark started, “when I was in-between lessons and all, all I could really do was look inwards, and a lot of things became clear. Maybe it was just that I was finally understanding where I come from and learning about my heritage, but I got to thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“I think that if Lana and I were meant to be with each other, it wouldn’t have been so damn hard. I mean, I know I never told her my secret, but I’ve always been there for her. I gave her everything that I could, but it wasn’t enough. Chloe’s able to accept that I have a secret even though she knows that we’re all hiding something from her, and you admitted that you knew something was different but you didn’t push it. Lana just wasn’t happy with what I was willing to give her. And we always ended up hurting each other, neither of us wanting to move on from what’s probably just a high school crush. I think I loved Lana in like that first love type of way, but she kept things from me to. It was like it was okay if she kept secrets from me, but I couldn’t keep any from her. Even Chloe, journalist that she is, knew when to back off and let me tell her in my own time and trust that I have my reasons for being secretive. And to be honest, Lana reminds me of Lex in that way. Besides, if it was meant to be, I kept thinking that it wouldn’t have been that hard. Love’s not easy, I know that from my mom and dad, but it shouldn’t have been that hard. It was like all we did was hurt each other and cling onto the rare moments we were actually happy. It was a mess.”

 

Lois nodded. It was something she noticed from the moment she arrived in Smallville, but she hadn’t wanted to be the one to point it out. Clark was his own man and he could make his own decisions and his own mistakes. However, she was glad he had come to this decision on his own; It would make it easier for him to move on. “Well,” Lois replied, ready to break the tension with a joke, “I’m glad you got something out of that ice palace and Joe besides the ability to sneeze really hard.”

 

Clark growled, jumping up and attacking Lois, tickling her until she was yelling mercy. Clark smiled, he was glad that he had listened to Lois’ advise back in the Yukon. Because for once in his life, he actually thought that things would turn out okay.

 

~~~

 

Clark was nervous, really nervous, as Chloe came into the house and sat down on the couch next to him. He knew he shouldn’t be, after all, this was Chloe. Chloe, who has known him since 8th grade, Chloe, who was his first kiss, Chloe who wanted to become a journalist for the Daily Planet and sure as hell noticed that something was different about Clark. And yeah, sure, she probably thought he was just a meteor freak and while being from another planet is a bit bigger of a story than being a meteor freak, Chloe had clearly known that something was up with Clark for months and hadn’t said anything. And that had to mean something. She trusted him, even while knowing that he was hiding something big from her.

 

“Clark?” Chloe asked. “Are you okay? You look like you’re about to have a cow.”

 

Clark shook his head vigorously. He just had to blurt it out, like taking off a band-aid. Lois had offered to be here with him, to help him tell her, but he had declined. He owed Chloe this much for all the support she’d given him throughout the years. “No, Chlo, I’m fine. I just… I need to tell you something.”

 

Chloe’s posture stiffened and she knew, she knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. Clark was finally fully trusting her. “Clark, you know that you can tell me anything.”

 

Clark took in a shuddering breath and gave Chloe a weak smile. “I know. I just… The only people who know this are my parents and Lois and I’ll explain how Lois knows I swear. And well technically, Pete knows, I sort of had to tell him, but that’s why he moved away because it’s a really big secret to keep and he couldn’t handle it so—“ Clark grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m rambling.

 

“Look, Chloe, I know that you don’t believe that I was gone visiting my grandfather for a month. Just like I know you don’t completely buy my lies about how I get places so quickly and how I know things when we’re working on a story together. And it’s because I’m different and it’s related to the meteors, but I’m not who I am because of them. They’re here because of me.”

 

“Clark, what are you trying to say?”

 

“Chloe, I’m an alien. When I was a baby, my planet was on the verge of exploding and to save me my parents built a ship and sent me to Earth. I came with the first meteor shower. Those meteor rocks are radioactive pieces of my home planet. I’m the answer to if there’s life on other planets.”

 

Chloe was silent and Clark wished that she would say something, anything, because a quiet Chloe scared him almost as much as a quiet Lois. “Well, Clark,” Chloe finally replied, looking up at him and grabbing his hands, “I always knew you were different. I mean, I saw you catch a car like a beach ball.”

 

“Alicia.” Clark said softly, that random phone call all of a sudden making a lot more sense.

 

“I mean, you’re right I was going to say super special meteor infected individual, but you know, intergalactic traveler sent from far away, that makes sense too. But,” Chloe began, “that still doesn’t explain why you were MIA for a month.”

 

Relieved that Chloe seemed to be handling everything well, Clark went into an abbreviated version of what happened on the day of the second meteor shower and how Lois had ended up with him in the Artic. “I had to go back. I didn’t want to, trust me, I didn’t. But as Lois candidly pointed out, the meteor shower happened because I ignored my birth father’s warnings and as much as we don’t get along, I should probably listen to him—”

 

“Because if an intergalactic library of knowledge knows that something bad is coming you better listen to it.” Lois finished for him, walking in from outside. “Sorry, I just heard that you had finished the big reveal and frankly, it’s hot as hell outside and I need a drink.”

 

“Hey, Lo,” Chloe laughed. “I can’t believe you were in a hospital in the Yukon.”

 

“I know, I don’t know who was more terrified, me or Smallville. And I was the one being treated by a hospital where the medicine was brought via dogsled.”

 

“Hey!” Clark protested. “I had a right to be terrified, you were swept up and sent to the Artic with me!”

 

“And I turned out just fine because Ol’ Joe has some semblance of emotion in him even though he exists in an ice sculpture and you returned and did your training thing for a month and had a galaxy’s worth of knowledge slammed into your head, and look, now you’re back and everything’s peachy.”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “You learned a galaxy’s worth of knowledge in a month?”

 

Clark glared at Lois. “I hadn’t gotten to that part yet, Lo.”

 

Lois blushed guiltily, plopping down into the armchair. “Whoops, sorry.”

 

“But yeah,” Clark continued, “apparently one of the defining characteristics of my race is the ability to learn. It only really extends to facts though. It was why math was so easy for me but analysing poems for meaning isn’t.” Clark wasn’t sure how to explain that Kryptonians were an advanced race and figured that, considering how often Chloe both saved his ass and outsmarted him, he would need more evidence than just what Jor-El told him before that was brought up. So instead, he settled for part of the truth. His brain worked faster than humans, but only for logical facts.

 

“Plus,” Lois added, “a month in the Artic and now he has complete control over his abilities, so we don't have to worry about any projectors set on fire.”

 

“Projectors? On Fire?”

 

“Lois…” Clark groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Oh, come on, she was going to find out eventually.” Lois replied. “Basically Chlo, Clark’s powers began to really manifest in high school and his heat vision activated originally because of horniness and apparently you had this super hot biology teacher—“

 

“Desiree, Lex’s ex.”

 

Lois shrugged. “Anyway, the next thing Clark knows, he’s accidentally set the projector screen on fire during sex ed.”

 

“That was you!” Chloe exclaimed, the cousins laughing at their friend’s abashed reaction.

 

Clark nodded with a groan, not looking up from his hands. Sometimes he wished that his parents hadn’t confided in Lois and told her stories of him growing up. She had so many embarrassing stories to hold over him now.

 

Lois quickly began to prattle on, telling Chloe all the other tales of Clark growing up, the funny ones at least, that she had learned during Clark’s month in the Artic. Clark sighed, interjecting on the story that Lois was telling about how his x-ray vision manifested to insert a bit of his opinion as to how that went down, and felt a bit of weight off his shoulders. Chloe knew and she was handling it well. Yeah, she was probably going to give him the third degree later, but she was taking it in stride like she did everything else.

 

At least now he had two people besides his parents in the know who still trusted him, despite everything, and he could count on them to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. I'm incredibly busy. And I might die this term. On the bright side, I'm enjoying my courses and my research project got ethical approval so we can start collecting data. Yay!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AC visits Smallville.

The summer passed without too much drama. Lana seemed to note that Clark was acting differently around her and while she didn’t call him on it, both Lois and Chloe had picked up that Lana wasn’t happy about the platonic way Clark was acting around her. Clark, of course, was oblivious. Chloe promised that if this continued, she’d talk to Lana about it when they moved into their dorm at Met U in a few weeks. Lois meanwhile promised to keep an eye on Clark as she had decided to try for late admittance to Central Kansas and had gotten accepted.

 

Lois was moving out of the farm as soon as Lana moved into the city, taking over the Talon apartment. She loved the Kents and while she was no longer kicking Clark out of a bed since they had expanded the house in the rebuild, she wanted to prove to her father that she was an adult. She was going to take college seriously this time around and she was going to live on her own and make her own way in the world. However, Martha had made her swear that Lois would have dinner with them once a week at least, the woman clearly worrying about Lois’ lack of cooking skills and what she’d be eating.

 

It was the last weekend of summer, and Clark and Lois were at the lake, waiting for Chloe and Lana, who had been at the Met U orientation, to meet up with them. It was a warm day and Clark was content to lie on his towel with the sun on his skin, feeling his body get more energised as he basked in its rays.

 

“Smallville!” Lois shouted, jolting Clark out of his sun-induced haze. “While I know that you can’t get burned, I still can. Besides, you still owe me that back massage, so you might as well get two things done at once and put sunscreen on my back.”

 

Groaning, Clark sat up and grabbed the lotion bottle out of Lois’ hands. “Why yes, Miss Lane, you’re every wish is my command.”

 

Lois reprimanded him before turning around, allowing Clark to massage the lotion into her back. “God, you have magic hands, Smallville.” Lois commented, holding back a moan as Clark finally gave her a back rub for dragging him away from the kryptonite. 

 

“So I’ve been told.” He smirked, earning him a slap as Lois stood up and got ready to go in the water. Spending more time with Lois the past month had allowed Clark to get better at responding to her and he had quickly learned that the fastest way to shut her up was with a bit of innuendo. Yes, Lois could dish out sexual jokes with the best of them, but whenever Clark did, she clammed right up and slapped him on his shoulder, always dishing out some half hearted reply.

 

“Ass.” She replied. “I’m going in the water.” She gave a slight wave to Chloe and Lana, who were standing behind Clark, before running towards the lake and jumping in.

 

“How was orientation?” Clark asked, grinning at his friends.

 

“Good!” Chloe decided to reply as she noticed that Lana was still biting her lip from seeing Lois and Clark interact.

 

Clark and Chloe continued to talk as they sat on the sand, at least until Chloe had noticed that Lois hadn't surfaced from the water in a long time. “Clark,” Chloe commanded, “go.”

 

Probably quicker than he should have, Clark sprinted into the lake, managing to locate Lois floating towards the bottom, unconscious. He began to swim towards her when something faster than him underwater sped past him and grabbed Lois, dragging her towards the shore.

 

The man laid Lois on the shore as Clark emerged from the water, clearing the water from her lungs and asking her if she was okay. Lana cleared people away and went to Lois, asking her some questions that she knew she would know while Chloe brought Clark to the side and talked to him.

 

“Clark, what the hell was that?” Chloe asked, clearly surprised that someone was able to move faster than him.

 

“I don’t know Chloe, I mean, he moved faster than me down there.” Clark replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean I know of someone who can run faster than me, but he chooses to run across the water, not swim in it. Besides, they’re definitely two different people.”

 

“Well, whoever he is, I’m going to thank him and see if I can figure anything out. You just don’t start acting jealous.”

 

“Chlo, why would I be jealous?” He asked, oblivious to the fact that he had been sending heated glares towards their aquatic friend.

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she gave Clark a pointed look. She knew exactly why Clark would be acting jealous around the man who had saved Lois. While Chloe knew that neither Clark nor Lois would admit it, Chloe had noticed the subtle changed between her cousin and her best friend since Clark had returned. Granted, it would take a life or death situation for either of them to admit that they were beginning to think of each other as more than just friends. 

 

Instead of explaining all that, Chloe just sighed and decided to take the easy route. It would involve much less denial. “Just don’t, okay? Apparently, you aren’t the only superpowered person in this neck of the woods anymore.” With that Chloe walked off towards Lois, explaining to the man that she was her cousin and would take her to the hospital. Helping Lois up, Chloe called to Clark, asking if he could grab her stuff and meet them at the car, Lois using Chloe as support to walk.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute, Chlo.” Clark called back, apologising to Lana for the day being cut short and going to thank the man who had saved her. Clark shook his hand, surprised when the man seemed to meet his strength.

 

“No problem, bro.” The man grinned. “My name’s AC. I’ll walk with you to the car.”

 

They walked in silence for a bit before Clark spoke. “So, I’m guessing you’re a swimmer?”

 

AC nodded. “Yeah, but dude, you moved almost as fast as me out there. That hasn’t happened ever.”

 

Clark was about to respond when Chloe shouted at him, saying that she really wanted to get a move on as Lois was struggling to stay awake. “Look, I have to go…”

 

AC shrugged. “Yeah, no problem, bro, maybe we can meet up later. I have a feeling you could help me out with something.”

 

“I live on the Kent farm. Stop by later and we can talk.”

 

~~~

 

They talked about AC on the way to the hospital as a way of keeping Lois awake, Chloe saying that as soon as they were back at the farm she’d do some research so that they would have a better idea who they were dealing with when he stopped by later.

 

Thankfully, Lois only had a minor concussion from hitting her head when she dove in, not that that stopped Chloe from lecturing her on how scared she had been the entire way back to the farm.

 

“Chloe,” Lois finally said, “I’m sorry that I worried you, but seeing as I’m okay minus a minor headache, can we talk about something else. Maybe the fact that AC was able to swim faster than Clark?”

 

Chloe humphed in protest, pulling out her laptop and beginning to search for Arthur “AC” Curry. “Looks like he’s a swimmer at the University of Miami, leaving all his competition in his wake.”

 

“No surprise there.” Clark grumbled, earning him a glare from Chloe.

 

“Yeah, but how can he swim so fast, I mean Clark’s ET, that explains his abilities. What’s this guy’s story?” Lois asked as Chloe clicked on various links.

 

“You know, you could just ask a guy.” AC replied from the entry of the house. “I see you’ve been doing your research on me.”

 

Chloe looked up sheepishly from behind her computer. “I’m a journalism major.”

 

AC, it seemed, didn’t get riled up about a lot of things. “It’s chill. I did a bit of research on my own. Clark Kent, quarterback who led the team to the state champs with an eerie sense of coordination. I mean I figured something was up but from the sounds of it, alien? Didn’t see that coming.”

 

Clark sent Lois a glare before turning to face AC. “Weird but true. Trust me, there are times I wish there was another explanation. I didn’t even know until a few years ago, I just thought I was adopted.”

 

“I know how you feel, my stepfather was great growing up but, even he couldn’t explain the things I can do in the water, or frankly, with the water. I mean, I have my theories, but they’re pretty fare fetched.”

 

“Clark’s from another galaxy. Try us.” Lois challenged as Chloe searched something on her computer.

 

“Alright,” AC shrugged, “I think that at least one of my biological parents was a mermaid. Or merman for that matter. I think it was my mom, but she died when I was little.”

 

“Actually,” Chloe announced as she turned the laptop screen towards them, “that makes a lot of sense. There’s all these lore about how mer-children have to be raised on land and can’t be raised at sea. It doesn’t tell you everything, but it’s plausible.”

 

“So, AC, what are you doing in Smallville?” Lois asked.

 

“What, besides saving beautiful girls from drowning?” AC flirted, Lois rolling her eyes at the obvious tactic. “I’m here because of Luthor.”

 

“Lex?” Clark asked, crossing his arms as he squared himself to face AC.

 

“What the hell is that bastard doing now?” Lois grumbled.

 

“Lo…” Clark started.

 

“Don’t ‘Lo’ me, Clark. Need I remind you that Lex had you investigated? Oh and don’t forget how he held me captive and dragged me into the caves because he thought I knew about you when I didn’t at the time and caused our little Artic adventure that ended with me being treated for hypothermia at a hospital in the Yukon?”

 

“Wait, what?” AC asked, clearly lost. “Lex had Clark investigated? And what’s this about the Artic?”

 

“I haven’t forgotten, Lois,” Clark replied, “I just—“

 

“Like to see the good in people, we know.” Chloe replied, rolling her eyes. “So what is Lex scheming up now.”

 

“Leviathan.” AC replied, pulling some blueprints out of his shorts. “It’s a project that Luthorcorp is showing to the military tomorrow night. It sends out supersonic signals that will immediately take down any submarines in the area. The only problem is that it also destroy all marine life within its radius. It’s killed the entire fish population in Crater Lake where they’re testing it. I was there today doing recon.”

 

“We can go to Lex tomorrow and talk to him.” Clark replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe he doesn’t know what it’s doing to the marine life.”

 

Both Lois and Chloe shot Clark a look while AC grumbled about how he already had a plan in place. “Look,” Clark protested. “I don’t trust Lex, but let’s give him a trial before we go and play executioner. If you want my help on this AC, we do it my way first.”

 

“Fine,” AC relented, “but that doesn’t mean that I have to be happy about it.”

 

~~~

 

The next day, as Lois and Chloe predicted, Lex denied all knowledge about the harmful effects of Leviathan, claiming that they weren’t doing any military weapon testing in Crater Lake and that if they were, Lex would be sure that it would not be a harm to marine life. 

 

It took all of Lois’ self-control to not call bullshit. AC it seemed was less inclined to remain level-headed, sprinting out of the mansion as soon as Lex claimed that he was innocent.

 

“I told you, Smallville.” Lois said as they left the mansion, “Lex is a slimy, venomous snake. I know that once upon a time he was your friend but I think you need to accept that this Lex is beyond your salvation.”

 

“Lois…” Clark growled. “Not now. I know, okay? I know. Right now, I just need to find where AC ran off to so that I can make sure that he doesn’t do anything drastic.”

 

Lois bit her lip to keep herself from responding as they headed back to the house so that Chloe could research if Lex had gotten any land permits near the lake or filed any patents recently. Hopefully, they could figure out where Lex’s lab was so that Clark to give AC some backup. While Clark couldn’t exactly talk about going into a situation without thinking, AC had left the mansion incredibly angry and they all weren’t sure what he was capable of.

 

“Got it!” Chloe called out, “There’s a lab right next to Crater Lake with an underwater entrance. My bet is that AC is taking that route but I have no doubt that Lex has an idea that AC is going to do something to stop the meeting from going on tonight. Clark you need to—“ Chloe said, looking up to find Clark already gone. “Go?” She finished, looking at Lois in bewilderment. “Did he just?”

 

“Yeah.” Lois replied. “Trust me, I’ve been living here while in the know for a month and I’m still not used to it.” She chuckled slightly, remembering breakfast the other day when Clark, running late, had supersped through the house, leaving a flustered Martha Kent looking at where his now empty plate rattled. “I don’t even think his parents are used to it.” 

 

Clark broke into the facility and immediately used his x-ray vision to find AC strapped to a table under heat lamps, apparently having his powers literally dried out of him. After Clark activatedthe fire sprinklers with his heat vision, AC quickly became revived, breaking out of the cuffs holding him captive.

 

“Thanks, bro. Glad to see you have some more tricks in your arsenal.”

 

“Hurry up and get what you need,” Clark urged as he looked for a way out of the underwater lab. AC quickly grabbed the official blueprints for Leviathan and broke the prototype for the demonstration before joining Clark and sprinting out of the facility.

 

~~~

 

Safe at the farm, AC decided to remind Clark that there’s a world out there that needs saving, however Clark was reluctant to follow in AC’s footsteps. “I’m just not very… Activism-oriented.” Clark shrugged, looking around as if his reason would appear out of thin air. “I was raised to believe that people will do the right thing when push comes to shove. Besides, my parents need me on the farm.”

 

“No pressure, bro, but if you ever want to get involved in something bigger, you know where to find me. With you on the turf and me in the surf, we’d be pretty much unstoppable.” 

 

AC left as Chloe walked into the barn, joining Clark up in his loft as he looked out the window. “Hey, what’s with all the serious thinking? Didn’t you just kinda save the day?”

 

“Yeah I just…” Clark started, unsure where to go with the rest of his statement. “It’s hard. Even if I don’t agree with AC’s methods, he’s out there fighting for what he believes in and I just kinda wait for trouble to find me.”

 

“Clark, it sounds to me like AC also had a lot easier of a time accepting his powers than you did. With you, your abilities coupled with your need to help people gives you a colossal guilt complex. For example, you blame yourself for all the meteor freaks in Smallville from the first shower, which Lois and I both maintain, is not your fault.”

 

“I know, Chloe, I just…”

 

“No buts, Clark. Look, I’m not saying that you have to do anything right now, but I think that you were meant for more in this world. Not in the way your birth father seems to suggest about taking over the world, but you have this enormous heart and the ability to help people and I think that you should. Yeah, you probably won’t help people the way AC does because that’s not who you are, but you’ll find your way. Eventually.”

 

“You’re a really good friend, Chloe.” Clark said as he pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“What are friends for, Clark?” Chloe replied as she went to leave the barn. “Now come on, let’s say goodbye to AC before he leaves.”

 

The trio bid AC goodbye, AC telling Lois to look him up if she’s ever in Miami, his flip-flops smacking the floor as he left the farm house.

 

“Look him up?” Chloe asks, raising her eyebrow at Lois. “Did something go on between you two in twenty-four hours that I should be aware of?”

 

“No,” Lois protested, not wanting to get into depths about her awkward flirtation with AC during his brief but eventful stay in Smallville.“I mean, we hung out at the lake but, he’s ears started bleeding and sure we kissed once but like, come on. He lives in Florida. I live in Kansas. He’s a mermaid. Even if the whole hero thing is rather attractive, long distance doesn't work.”

 

Lois glanced awkwardly at Clark, remembering all too vividly when Clark had walked in on AC and her kissing. AC had flirted rather shamelessly with Lois from the moment he had pulled her out of the water, so after spending a day at the lake with him that ended with her cleaning blood from his ears after a run-in with Leviathan, they had ended back at the farmhouse. And well, they were both single, good-looking people, and seeing as AC wasn’t about to be staying in the land-locked state, Lois didn’t see a problem kissing him. At least, until she had seen the look on Clark’s face. She thought his concern had been largely that of a big-brother, however the brief look of jealousy on his face then, and again now when Chloe brought it up, had Lois questioning the dynamics of their friendship. She paused momentarily, thinking perhaps that Clark felt something for her beyond friendship, before deciding that it was most likely just concern for Lois getting involved with a guy who was leaving town as soon as he had done what he came here for.

 

“Alright, alright, I get the picture.” Chloe gave up, raising her hands in defeat. “I need to go finish packing. Don’t discover anymore dangers to the environment until after I’m move into my dorm okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I tend to struggle when I'm really trying to stick to the script of a certain episode, but I think it turned out okay!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois, Chloe and Clark investigate a murdered stripper.

A few days after Chloe officially moved into her dorm, Lois was begging Clark to run her up to Metropolis for some ‘much needed cousin bonding time.’

 

“Lois, I’m not running you to the city, you can drive.” Clark replied as he entered the kitchen, trying to steal one of the cookies Martha had just taken out of the oven and receiving a warning slap with the spatula in return.

 

“Please, Clark…” Lois begged, “I haven’t seen her since she went up to Met U and this is the first night she’s supposed to be free. I’ll stay in the dorm room so you won’t have to pick me up I swear. Besides I was unconscious last time you did the whole super-speed thing and I really want to experience it.”

 

“Lois…” Clark groaned and she stifled a grin, knowing that he was about to give in. All she had to do was pull the last trick out of her bag.

 

“Please, Smallville.” She begged, eyes wide and hands clasped behind her back. “Please?”

 

“Fine.” Clark grumbled as he went to swipe a cookie, this time successfully. “When do you need to leave?”

 

“Now.”

 

“Now?” He asked incredulously. “What were you going to do if I didn’t agree to take you?”

 

“Oh, come on, Smallville, you can’t refuse me.” She smirked. “Now, hop to it, Clark Kent Express leaves in five minutes.”

 

Lois ran upstairs to get her things and Clark groaned, leaning his head against the kitchen counter. “She’s going to be the death of me.”

 

“She sure does have you under her thumb, Son.” Jonathan replied.

 

“Hey, she just knows how to get what she wants.” Martha defended.

 

Jonathan glared at his wife. “Why, that reminds me of a certain young pre-law student who lied her way into copying my notes, doesn’t it?”

 

“How dare you accuse me of such trickery, Mr. Kent.”

 

“Okay, I’m leaving the kitchen now.” Clark said, knowing full well where his parents’ conversations was going, hollering up to Lois that he’d be outside.

 

Jonathan called out after his son, “Clark, do you think you could help me out with the tractor first?”

 

“No problem.” Clark replied, beginning to walk towards the tractor when Lois came running down the stairs.

 

“I am so ready for the Clark Kent Express.” She exclaimed, an overnight bag thrown over her shoulder.

 

“Just give me one second with the tractor and then we’ll go, Lo.” Clark replied when a car came squealing down the drive at top speed.

 

Lois and Clark were equally alarmed, Clark going to step in front of his father and Lois, but Jonathan held him back. The car pulled a quick left turn, the wheels screaming in protest as the car came to a halt a few inches from where they were standing.

 

“Getting rusty there, Jack.” Jonathan commented as his friend got out of the car, “I have a whole six inches of room here.”

 

“Wasn’t sure what your reflexes were like anymore.” The senator shrugged, greeting his childhood friend.

 

“Senator Jennings!” Clark greeted the man in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just a stop on the campaign trail.” The senator replied, “I’ve got some competition this year.”

 

“Well, Jack, you know that you always win this county by a landfall.” Jonathan commented.

 

“Yes, but the competition has seemed to have gotten tougher this year. Rumour has it, Lex Luthor is running for senator.”

 

“Luthor?” Jonathan’s voice was rough, nearly a growl. “Look, why don’t you come inside and we can talk shop. We can work on the tractor later, Clark. The kids were just about to head to Metropolis anyway.”

 

“Right!” Lois agreed. “Clark? Time for you to be my chauffeur.” She called as she began to head towards the truck.

 

“Coming, Lois.” Clark replied, rolling his eyes before jogging to catch up with her.

 

“Are they dating?” Senator Jennings asked, motioning his fingers between Lois and Clark, who were laughing as they got into the truck, Lois giving Clark a playful shove.

 

“No,” Jonathan replied, “they probably should be, but they’ll figure it out themselves one day.”

 

Once Clark had driven the truck far enough away from the farm, he parked it on the side of the road. Lois quickly got out of the car and jumped into Clark’s arms. “Come on, Clarkie, get this girl to Metropolis.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes, adjusting Lois and the bag so that he had a firm grip on them. “You better hold on.” He warned, not giving Lois the time to reply before he ran towards Metropolis at slightly slower than his normal speed.

 

Dropping Lois off at the Planet where Chloe had been forced to take on a phone shift, Clark knew he had time to kill to make the drive to Metropolis believable. Taking a bit of AC’s advice to heart, Clark decided to patrol the streets, listening in for signs of trouble. Besides, hanging around Metropolis gave him time to think about one of his professors.

 

Professor Fine was odd, Clark decided. Odd, with a particular grudge against Luthorcorp, Lex in particular. While Clark wasn’t about to tell the man that he was misguided in his hatred, it just seemed odd. And while the professor claimed that he knew Clark’s name only because of his college ID, Clark was suspicious. Maybe he was only interested in Clark because of his connection with Lex, because if Fine had done half as much research into Lex’s projects as he said he did, Clark was sure to be somewhere in there. Maybe not mentioned by name, but most of Lex’s projects involved meteor rocks and it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise if somehow Clark managed to be implicated in some of the projects, even as just his interest in the caves.

 

Clark was going to be careful around Fine, that much was obvious, he just wasn’t sure what to do if he discovered that Fine had ulterior motives.

 

After stopping a few muggings and attempted robberies, Clark headed home, almost forgetting to pick the truck up from where he dropped it off. Fine was something to worry about when he presented himself as a problem. And right now, he was nothing more than a professor.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Lois and Chloe were trying to find out all they could about the Wingate, hoping that they would be able to get inside the club and figure out what exactly happened to that poor girl who was run over. The call had come in during Chloe’s shift, and the two cousins decided immediately that they were going to work the case. Quickly, Chloe found the location of the club and the girls were off, hoping that they’d be able to sweet talk they’re way into the club. When that plan didn’t work however, Lois came up with one of her own.

 

Spying the costumes at the back of the building and the people milling about, Lois grinned as a plan formed in her mind. “Hey, Chlo, how do you feel about playing dress-up?”

 

“Lois, what are you talking—“ Chloe stopped mid-sentence when she realised where Lois was looking. “Well, it could work.”

 

Plan B had been going swimmingly. Well, at least it would have been if they could've gotten the girls to spill to them. However, whoever was behind this club had the girls too scared to talk. Then, they got caught by management, Chloe barely managing to save the day by claiming that Lois was a potential new dancer. And that was how Lois ended up being dressed in a sequinned American flag bikini and a sailor outfit, waiting backstage for her cue to go on.

 

Safe to say, if Lois had heat vision herself, Chloe would be fried right about now. “Chlo, you are so helping me move into the Talon after this.” Lois grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself a bit more.

 

Clark meanwhile, tugged at the tie of the suite he was wearing. He didn’t exactly like that he had to go to Lex so that he could get into the club, but Jack’s reputation was at risk. Even if Jack did regularly attend this club, he didn’t deserve to get him name dragged through the mud and framed for murder. Clark may not have known his Uncle Jack as well as he did when he was younger, but he didn’t think that any close friend of his father’s would ever kill someone. And no one deserved to be falsely accused of murder. So, when the police came to the farm to look for the senator, Clark decided to look into the situation himself, resulting in this trip to the Wingate. Clark sat down in the booth the waitress showed him, fidgeting as he looked around the room, obviously uncomfortable being surrounded by strippers.

 

It was at that moment that Lois was cued to go on and she stumbled onto the stage, not quite sure what to do. Thinking on her feet she did a little sailor routine, quickly stripping off her barely-there navy outfit to reveal the stars and stripes bikini. From there, she went to the pole, dancing around it when her eye’s caught Clark’s.

 

“Lois?” Clark hissed, clearly not believing that Lois was here, in the Wingate, stripping. And oh god, was her body causing wicked images to flood his mind. No, no, this couldn’t be happening, Clark thought to himself. He, Clark Kent, could not be attracted to Lois Lane. This was never supposed to be in the realm of possibilities. He was not supposed to be attracted to one of his best friends. Even if said best friend was a rather attractive woman who was currently undulating sinfully on stage. Sure, he felt a bit of jealousy when he walked in on her and AC kissing, but that was just because he was looking out for her, right? As a friend?

 

As the song ended, Lois strutted towards Clark, wrapping her arms around him and sitting on his lap. “Clark, what are you doing here?” She hissed, situating herself as she tried to get comfortable on his lap.

 

Clark groaned internally, now was not the time for him to move Lois from the bossy, annoying friend category to the attractive girl category, yet it seemed that that was what he was doing. Of course, it didn't exactly help that she had planted herself in his lap wearing practically nothing. “Me? What are you doing here?” He hissed back, looking everywhere but at Lois and hoping that certain parts of his anatomy remained in control.

 

“Look,” Lois flipped her hair back, keenly aware of security watching their interaction, yet somehow unaware of Clark’s raging thought process. “Why don’t you slip me some money and meet me out back and then you can tell me why the hell you’re here.”

 

Begrudgingly, Clark pulled a twenty out of his wallet, then hesitated, looking for somewhere to put the bill. His eyes flicked up and down her sequin-clad body warily. The only place really was in Lois’ bikini top, but Clark was fairly certain that she’d deck him if his hand went anywhere near there.

 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Lois grumbled, grabbing the bill from him and shoving it in the top herself. “Meet me out back in five.”

 

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as she got off his lap, waiting a few minutes before following her out of the room. However, when Clark got out to the alley, Lois wasn’t there. Confused, Clark walked towards the front of the club where a crowd had gathered. “Chloe!” Clark called, seeing the blonde in the middle of the crowd.

 

“Clark!” Chloe yelled back, pushing her way towards him. “What are you doing here? You know what, never mind, have you seen Lois?”

 

“I was supposed to meet her in the alley but I couldn’t see her anywhere.”

 

“Do you think that she’s been taken like the other girls?” Chloe asked, beginning to walk away from the club so that she and Clark could make a discrete getaway. Chloe needed to get to the planet and their database so that they could figure out where Lois had gone.

 

“It’s possible.” Clark agreed. “Hopefully we get to her soon then if that’s the case. I know Lois can take care of herself but…”

 

“Don’t think like that.” Chloe reprimanded. “Just get us to the Planet right now so we can figure out where Lois is.”

 

~~~

 

Lois was terrified. She had been instructed to put on a red dress identical to the one the girl had been wearing when she was murdered. Not only that, but she had found Melissa’s belongings in the dresser. Somehow, Lois had become the next target of the murderer, or at least somehow involved in his complicated web.

 

“You’re going to make all the other girls jealous.” A voice came from behind her, sending shivers up and down her spine.

 

“What other girls?” She asked, turning around to face the man.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“You know, I’d rather not.” Lois replied, kicking the man and attempting to run out of the apartment before getting tasered.

 

“Feisty, I like that.” The man commented, stepping over her unconscious body. “Get her up to the chopper.”

 

~~~

 

Clark was running faster than he ever had before. He had to get to Lois in time. That slimy diplomat had her and if he didn’t get there fast enough— no, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t get there fast enough.

 

One leap later and Clark landed on top of the building just as the helicopter was about to take off. Grabbing the hooked cable nearby, Clark jumped, hooking the cable onto the helicopter and slowly began to pull it down.

 

The movement knocked the pilot unconscious, but woke Lois up. Quickly realising what was happening, she used her elbows to hit one of the bodyguards, then the other, knocking them both unconscious. The chopper finally within reach, Clark grabbed it and pulled it down, setting it safely on the helicopter pad.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, 007.” Lois smirked from where she held Lyon captive.

 

“I’m going to start assuming that means thank you.” Clark remarked, helping Lois out of the chopper and grabbing one of Lyon’s arms to ensure that he didn’t get away.

 

~~~

 

Unfortunately due to diplomatic immunity, there wasn’t anything that the Metropolis PD could do. Lex however, with a well placed call to Interpol, could do something though. And that’s exactly what Lois called Clark on when they arrived back at the farm, Clark helping her get her belongings into the truck so that they could move her into the Talon.

 

“I couldn’t just let him get away with it. I didn’t like going to Lex, but Lois, who knows what would have happened to you if Chloe hadn’t figured out Lyon’s connection to the murder and I hadn’t gotten to you in time.”

 

“Yeah, but you did, Smallville, and that’s all that matters. Now come on, let’s get me moved into my new apartment.” Lois smiled, punching Clark’s arm before heading back into the house. “Let’s get a move on, Clarkie, my boxes aren’t going to move themselves!”

 

“Clarkie?” Senator Jennings asked, approaching Clark as he left the house.

 

“She likes to annoy me.” Clark replied with a shrug. “So, Senator, I guess this is it?”

 

“Ah, well you’ll see me around, Clark, just not as a senator.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, given recent events, I’ve seen that I’m no longer fit to run for office. I was just talking to your father about him running. Of course, it’s something you’d have to decide as a family, but he’d do a great job at it.” Jack fiddled with his keys, pausing before speaking again. “I want to thank you for believing in me, Clark. You’re a good kid. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” Jack ’s hand clamped down on Clark’s shoulder before he left, peeling out of the drive much like the way he drove in.

 

“Well, that was weird.” Lois commented as she exited the house with another one of her boxes. “I guess your dad is going to be running for senator then.”

 

“I mean… We do have to discuss it. It’s going to bring a lot of publicity to the family and well, with me being me, Mom’s not doing to take that likely. But there’s no way in hell my dad is going to let Lex run unopposed.”

 

“And once he makes his mind up, there’s no changing it. Where did you think you got that from, Clark?”

 

“Excuse me?” Clark asked, getting into the driver’s seat.

 

“Oh, you heard me. Your dad isn’t the only one with a stubborn streak you know.”

 

“Says one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met.” Clark rolled his eyes. “Come on, Chloe’s waiting for us to move you in.”

 

Lois smirked. “Looks like you’re finally getting to take hot showers again, Smallville.”

 

“Finally, it’s been how many months?”

 

“Ah, can it, Smallville, you know you like having me around.” Lois replied as she got into the car. “Oh, and Clark?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If you tell anyone about that little lap dance I gave you, your Elmer Fudd nightlight is going to be making a very public appearance.”

 

Clark gulped, glaring at Lois momentarily before smirking. “Ay, ay. Sailor.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark discovers the truth about Fine.

Lois wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but even though she moved out of the Kent’s home, she kept spending time there. At first, it would just be the occasional study sessions with Clark for the few classes they had together. And then, it was coming over regularly to study, even if they were studying for different classes. It just became more frequent when Lois somehow volunteered herself to be Jonathan’s campaign manager, insisting that dressing him up like a businessman was not going to win the votes, but showing the hard-working farmer and family man would. 

 

And now, being at the Kent farm was like a routine for Lois. During the week she would come home with Clark when they were both done with their classes for the day and they would either hang out in the loft or the living room to get some reading done. Then Lois would join the family for dinner and after dinner, she and Jonathan would go over his campaign. Normally, Lois took the weekend to herself, either visiting Chloe or catching up on work that she hadn’t gotten a chance to do during the week. This particular Saturday however she was with Clark in the dining room, the loft too cold now that it was December. She was reading a book for her English class and Clark, well… Clark was attempting to get some of his calculus homework done— not that he appeared to being very successful.

 

“Okay, Smallville, what’s eating you?” Lois finally asked, setting her book down and walking over to sit on the table next to where Clark was working. “I mean, isn’t one of your many talents the ability to do complicated math like that?” Lois snapped her fingers, making Clark jump as he realised her presence. For someone with super-hearing, he could sure be oblivious at times.

 

“I’m fine, Lois, I’m just thinking about some stuff.” Clark replied, hoping that Lois would drop the issue.

 

“Care to share with the class?”

 

Clark sighed, he should have known better by now with Lois. As soon as she realised that something was up, she wouldn’t let it go until she knew what it was. “What do you think of Professor Fine?”

 

Lois shrugged, “I don’t know. He certainly had a grudge against a certain Lex Luthor according to the campus gossip. Why?”

 

“He…” Clark started, not quite sure how to phrase his suspicions. “Something about him gives me a weird feeling. I just feel like he knows more about me than I want him to know. More than I’ve told him or than he should know from my student profile.”

 

“Do you think he knows that you’re… You know, Kryptonian?”

 

“Maybe. I just feel like he has something up his sleeve but I don’t know what that is.”

 

“Well, if you want my advice, you should trust your instincts. They’ve never led you wrong before. And if you’re really worried, you could always go and talk to Jor-El.” Lois offered. “I mean, surely he has the power to run a background search on Fine.”

 

“I don’t know, Lois. I still don’t exactly trust Jor-El.”

 

“Clark,” Lois said, turning to face him. “Fine is clearly bothering you and Jor-El might be able to help. Worst comes to worst, it’s a dead end. And if you don’t go to him, I’ll ask Chloe to run a background check using the Planet’s database. And if she finds anything weird, she isn’t going to let you out of her sight until it’s taken care of.”

 

Clark groaned, knowing that Lois was right. If Chloe did know that something was up with Fine, she would get very protective, very fast. It was an admirable trait in normal circumstances, but Clark was still getting used to them knowing about his abilities and sometimes, Chloe could be a bit over-protective. It was probably warranted considering Clark’s trusting nature, but could be annoying nonetheless. “Okay, I’ll go tomorrow.”

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Lois ordered, grabbing him and pulling him out of the chair. “You’re going right now and I’ll wait in the caves until you come back. You aren’t getting out of this, Smallville.”

 

Putting up a bit more of a fight, Clark finally relented, grabbing the key and taking Lois with him to the caves. “Look, just stay right here.” He said as he deposited her safely outside of the portal.“Hopefully, I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Lois began to look around as the blast of white light told her that Clark had left. She hadn’t spent much time in the caves and when she had been here, she had never gotten the time to properly look around. The paintings on the wall she knew were the work of the Kawatche people, but that didn’t explain why Clark’s portal was in here. What was so special about these caves and how were they related to Clark?

 

Surprisingly, Lois’ phone rang. “There’s reception in caves?” She spoke to herself. “Just when I thought Smallville couldn’t get weirder.” Seeing it was Chloe, she picked up her phone. “Hey cuz, what’s up?”

 

“Hey, Lois, are you with Clark right now?” Chloe asked.

 

“Not exactly, I’m just waiting for him to get back from a talk with Jor-El.”

 

“Something going on that I should know about?” Chloe asked, Lois almost able to hear her cousin’s eyebrows crinkling over the phone.

 

“Not yet, we’ll let you know if anything is up when Clark’s back.” Lois replied, moving to go look at some of the other wall paintings. “Anyway, why did you call?”

 

“Oh, right. I just wanted to ask, has Clark been broody at all recently?”

 

“No, with the exception of today, Clark’s been fine. Great, really. He seems a lot happier than I’ve ever seen him.

 

“He doesn’t talk about Lana at all or…”

 

“No…” Lois asked, not getting suspicious. “Chloe, what’s this about?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just…”

 

“Chloe.” Lois spoke, crossing her arms. “I wasn’t born yesterday, there’s something you aren’t telling me.”

 

“It’s Lana. She says that she wants to try and get back together with Clark when we’re home for the holidays next weekend.”

 

“What?” Lois asked, doing nothing to hide the surprise in her voice. “It’s been months and I thought she had picked up on the fact that she and Clark weren’t going to do their little melodrama anymore.”

 

“I know, I know, and I’ve been trying to talk her out of it by telling her how Clark has moved on and that he doesn’t feel that way about her anymore and that he’s happy, really happy, but—“

 

“She doesn’t exactly seem to get your hints and you want to make sure that Clark truly is over her before she comes barrelling back into his life and brings the return of broody Smallville.”

 

“Yeah. I mean I haven’t seen Clark this happy and relaxed in well, ever. So I was just thinking. Next Saturday, Lana wants to stop by the farm before going to the Christmas party at the Talon for Mr. Kent’s campaign to see Clark. Do you think you can get Clark out of the house, I don’t know, see a movie or something? I won’t tell Lana that Clark would be out or anything and I know the Kents will be out doing some campaigning, so I thought that if Lana could see that Clark wasn’t sitting around and waiting for her—“

 

“She’d get the picture.” Lois finished, thinking through Chloe’s plan in her head. “Okay, I’ll get him out of the house for a few hours, even if it’s just to get him to help me set up the Talon for the party. However, you never know with Lana. I think she’s gotten used to having Clark wrapped around her little finger. She might need Clark telling her that it’s over to her face.”

 

“I know, but can we try this first? That last thing Clark needs right now is Lana confronting him when he’s under a lot of pressure because of the campaign.”

 

“Alright, Chlo, just tell me when and I’ll have him out of the house.” Lois conceded, hanging up just when Clark walked back into the caves from the antechamber.“Clark! Find anything out?”

 

Clark’s face was grim as he nodded. “Do you mind if we just sit and talk for a bit, I need to clear my head.”

 

Lois nodded, sitting next to Clark on the cave floor and waiting for him to tell her what he had learned. However, it was Clark, and he took the long way around telling her what was going on.

 

“Have I ever told you about the story behind these caves?” Clark asked, motioning to the story depicted on the walls. Lois shook her head and Clark continued. “I literally fell into these caves back in sophomore year. They tell the story of Naman, a god who falls from the skies in a rain of fire and has the strength of ten men and can shoot fire out of his eyes.”

 

“Is that supposed to be you?” Lois asked and Clark nodded before continuing.

 

“That picture there depicts Naman and Sageeth. They were like brothers, however Sageeth becomes Naman’s greatest enemy, Sageeth representing evil while Naman represents good. They’re supposed to exist in eternal battle until one of them defeats the other. There was this knife, created by the Kawatche people to use to protect the caves, it giving the user the same abilities as Naman. However, when Sageeth touches it, it will crumble. Shortly after the discovery of the caves, one of Professor Willowbrook’s research assistants grabbed onto the knife and in my struggle with him, the knife was thrown to the side and both Lex and Lionel went to grab it at the same time. I didn’t see who grabbed it first, but the knife disintegrated.”

 

“So one of them is Sageeth, destined to be your enemy?”

 

“And the funny thing is, at the time, I thought that was the only thing I had to worry about, figuring out if Lex or Lionel was Sageeth. I didn’t even fully believe in the legend of the caves at the time but I knew I had to figure it out. And then this girl Kyla, she gave me this bracelet that had been passed down for generations in her tribe, saying that it was for Naman’s soulmate. My soulmate. Who I had thought would be Lana, but I never gave her the bracelet. It never felt right.”

 

“Well, maybe there’s a reason for that, Smallville.” Lois suggested gently, taking note of how closed off Clark’s body language was.

 

“I know. I know now that she isn’t the one I was supposed to spend my life with. I guess I was just missing when the two biggest worries in my life were if Lex was destined to be my enemy and how to get Lana’s attention.”

 

“No offence, Clark, but I for one, am glad that you’re out of that stage of your life. I like this Clark Kent. You’ve become happier, more care-free. It’s good to see you this way.” Lois said, before deciding to just ask Clark what had happened in the fortress. “So, care to tell me what you learned from Jor-El yet.”

 

Clark ran his hands through his hair, sighing. “According to Jor-El, Fine is likely Brainiac, a computer construct that he invented but was corrupted by Zod, the general who led Krypton to destruction. Jor-El thinks that he came with the spaceship that brought Nam-ek and Aethyr and that he’s going to try to use me to bring Zod back. That’s what he was talking about when he said that doom was coming. Brainiac wants to bring Zod back so that he can take over this planet and rule it.

 

“And the thing is, I can’t even confront Fine about it because he can change appearance and I wouldn’t know that it was him until he revealed himself. He has all my powers but none of my weaknesses. Plus, he’s a computer, so he can run an algorithm to figure out every possible move I could make. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Jesus, Clark, I don’t think there’s much you can do right now.” She commented, earning herself a glare from Clark.

 

“Helpful.”

 

“Hey, I just mean that right now, Fine has all the cards. If you tell him that you know what he is, he’s going to get suspicious. Let me put it this way, if Fine get’s suspicious that you’re aware of his true intentions, he’s going to go on the attack. What you’re going to have to do, and I know you’re not going to like this, is pretend that everything’s okay. Don’t play your cards until he plays his.”

 

“I don’t exactly have any cards at the moment, Lois.”

 

“Yeah, well, get some. Learn about what Brainiac is and figure out a way to stop him or contain him or something. But until the moment Fine decides to reveal himself to you as Brainiac, there’s not a lot you can do.”

 

“I hate it when you’re right.” Clark grumbled.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Lois teased with a wide grin on her face. “You’d be lost without me.”

 

“Thank you, Lois,” Clark said, catching up to her as they exited the caves, “For always being here to call me out when I’m being stupid.”

 

Lois’ grin faltered as she took in the serious look on Clark’s face. They stood close, the only light coming from the setting sun. Clark’s eyes flicked to her lips as they stepped closer to each other, the heat from their bodies increasing with their proximity. His head dipped down as hers tilted up, and it was only the sound of a nocturnal critter coming out as the night began to fall, disturbing some nearby twigs, that caused them to separate. They jumped apart, Clark awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while Lois smoothed her shirt down, wiping her hands on her jeans.

 

“That’s what I’m here for Smallville,” Lois said, punching his shoulder and breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. “One save at a time.” Whatever it was that just almost happened, Lois chalked down to them spending to much time together and decided that they both just needed to ignore it. After all, they were best friends, and the last thing either of them wanted to do, at least, Lois was sure, was ruin their friendship by attempting the more romantic side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are about to start getting Clois-y! Prepare yourselves!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Christmas party arrives.

The day of the Christmas party, Lois had Clark decorating the Talon, claiming that she wasn’t exactly a very spirited person when it came to the holidays and that it would probably be best if Clark made sure that the place was festive. Of course, that meant that Clark was now forcing Lois to get in the holiday spirit by blasting Christmas music as they decorated and promising her that before they got ready for the party itself, he was going to make her watch at least one Christmas movie.

 

It wasn’t that Lois didn’t like Christmas, she had explained, she just never really properly celebrated holidays after her mom died. Of course, as soon as Lois admitted that, it was like Clark went into hyperdrive, his brain looking like it was about to explode. Christmas on the farm was a magic occasion, that much, Lois knew. Martha put incredible effort into making the home feel festive, constantly having a supply of Christmas cookies on hand, every inch of the house festively decorated. There was always a perfect tree in the corner, a mixed collection of store-bought, homemade and antique decorations combining to create a tree worthy of a Christmas carol.

 

Because of this, Clark was clearly big on the holiday and he was going to make sure that Lois would be as well.

 

“Clark,” Lois laughed as Clark belted out along with the song on the radio, horribly off-tune, “please, stop singing. I don’t think that my eardrums can handle it.”

 

“Hey, I am a fantastic singer.” Clark protested, singing louder in retaliation.

 

“Yeah, if your audience is dogs.” Lois mumbled, finding a stool so she could hang up the mistletoe. She wasn’t going to hang the plant, but Clark had insisted, saying that it was a tradition. And thus, there was going to be mistletoe.

 

They had just gotten back to decorating after a lunch break, where Clark had made Lois watch _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation,_ which she had actually enjoyed as it was more of a comedy than a sappy Christmas film. However, Clark did promise that since she and Chloe would be spending Christmas with them at the farm, he would make her watch _A Miracle on 31st Street_ on Christmas Eve. 

 

Apparently, it was a classic.

 

“Hey, need I remind you about a certain White Snake sing-a-long I was required to partake in while taking care of a drunk Lois?” Clark said, causing Lois to blush as she remembered the embarrassing evening. She and Clark had gone to Metropolis to visit Chloe and meet her boyfriend, Jimmy, when Lois had decided it would be a great idea to sneak into a club. With a little bit of convincing, she got them all to agree, Chloe and Clark looking rather reticent. There was probably a story behind that, Lois realised, but she had chosen to ignore their looks at the time. She had just wanted to see how Clark would act in a club.

 

Oddly, Clark had been able to get them into a club without any questions asked, talking to the bouncer like he knew him, the bouncer calling him ‘Kal’ as he yelled at them to have a good night. Any curiosity she had had was quickly diminished however by tequila, and Clark had ended up driving a very drunk Lois home to the Talon and stayed the night with her, afraid that she had alcohol poisoning.

 

“I maintain that I would have been perfectly fine on my own.” Lois remarked as she began to step down from the stool, her foot slipping as she stepped down. Clark sped over and caught her, carefully setting her down next to him. “Thanks, Smallville.” She replied nonchalantly, internally shaking herself to get the feeling of Clark holding her out of her head as she moved to head over towards the last box of decorations. Somewhere along the line, Clark had managed to vacate the position of ‘annoying little brother’ and Lois still wasn’t sure what to do about her sudden realisation that Clark was, in fact, male, and an attractive one at that. Sure, she had seen him naked before, thus she knew that he was a fine specimen. However, she had never actually taken the time to imagine that body in less than innocent situations. And suddenly, her daydreams were getting less and less PG the more they seemed to focus on Clark, and Lois wasn’t quite sure how to deal with that. She blamed the whole Wingate situation. Lois had felt Clark’s primal reaction to her lap dance and while she had ignored it at the time, it had caused Lois’ dreams to be plagued with images of a certain farm boy. “I’ve been drunk before, or do we forget how I was kicked out of Met U?”

 

“Lois, you couldn’t walk and you kept asking me why I didn’t have antennas. I think it’s safe to say that you weren’t all there.” Clark’s tone was humorous, clearly taking joy out of reminding Lois of her less than prime moment. She could almost hear his smirk.

 

“Eh, I’ve been worse. Not my fault that alcohol actually effects me, unlike a certain someone. Now hurry up, I need to get to the farm to go over some things with your dad and then I need to come back here and get ready.”

 

Lois drove to the farm, wondering once again how Clark managed to be okay with riding in a car when he could get places so much faster on his own two feet, pulling to a stop in front of the house. Unfortunately, it looked like Chloe and Lana were still here, probably having run into the Kents. And, knowing Martha, she had invited them to stay and talk.

 

Lois knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to keep Lana from seeing Clark right now despite Chloe’s plan. However, she could delay it and drive the message home a bit further that Clark had moved on. Besides, Lois still wanted to get back at the farm boy for the fact that he was somehow able to get under her skin and she was starting to think about him in ways she didn’t want to. The image of his naked body when she had found him in a cornfield seemed to be permanently ingrained in her brain recently, and she had to need to punish him for this, even if he wasn’t aware about his staring role in some of her recent dreams.

 

So, Lois gathered some of the nearby snow into a perfect snowball and lobbed it into Clark’s back.

 

“Lois!” Clark exclaimed as the icy clump hit him, clinging to his jacket.

 

“Hey, you told me to get more festive. And what’s more festive than a snowball fight?” She smirked, quickly going to make another and this time hitting his chest as he turned around to face her. Seeing his reaction was priceless, knowing that it didn’t actually hurt him, just surprise him.

 

Finally, Clark grinned. “Oh, I’m so going to get you back for that, Lane.”

 

“I’d like to see you try, Kent.” Lois retorted, quickly running in the opposite direction of Clark, squealing as he got close to her and captured her.

 

“Smallville, let me go!” She exclaimed, kicking her legs in a futile attempt to break free.

 

Clark laughed, sprinkling snow on top of her head. “There. Now we’re even.”

 

Lois gasped as she felt the cold snow on her forehead, Clark quickly letting her go and putting some distance between them. “Oh, we are so not done here.”

 

Lois grabbed an armful of snow and tossed it in Clark’s direction. Sure, most of the loose powder hit the ground, but it had the desired effect, Clark’s stunned face coloured with disbelief as snow flew into his eyes. Giggling, Lois ran away, only for Clark to catch her and throw her over his shoulder.

 

“Smallville! Put me down!” Lois yelled as Clark carried her into the house, slamming her fits uselessly against his back. “Clark, I said put me down!”

 

“Oh no,” Clark replied, “I’m not putting you down until we’re inside and you can’t throw anymore snow on me.”

 

“Oh what, is the big, strong farm boy afraid of a little snow?”

 

Clark was about to reply when he entered the house, Martha interrupting their conversation by clearing her throat.

 

“Having fun there, Clark?” Chloe asked, eyebrow raised in amusement at seeing Lois slung over Clark’s shoulder like a sack of flour.

 

Guiltily, Clark let Lois down, the two of them blushing as they realised that they had an audience. Lana, Chloe, Martha and Jonathan were sitting around the table, clearly having been catching up.

 

“He started it.” Lois claimed, pointing at Clark.

 

“What?” Clark protested. “You threw a snowball at me!”

 

“Well, you had been trying to get me into a festive mood all afternoon! I had to put up with you singing Christmas carols!”

 

Martha laughed at their banter, quickly brushing the snow off the two of them before they stepped further inside. “Well, I’m sure the Talon is looking very festive for later tonight.” 

 

Jonathan quickly grabbed Lois to talk about last minute details for the party and Clark went to help his mother in the kitchen. “So, are you two staying for dinner?” Clark asked, glancing at Lana and Chloe over his shoulder.

 

Chloe started to reply, but Lana quickly cut her off. “Actually, I think we were going to go get take out or something and then go get ready at the Talon. Lois said we could get ready with her at her apartment.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Clark asked, oblivious to Lana’s hidden undertones. Lana had always been good at hiding her emotions, especially when she was talking to Clark. “Well, I’ll see you guys tonight, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, of course!” Chloe replied before rushing to follow Lana out the door.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Lana turned to face Chloe, furious. “What the hell, Chloe? Why didn’t you tell me that Clark and Lois are dating?”

 

“What?” Chloe asked, shocked. “Lois and Clark are not dating. That’s just how they are. They’re close. I mean, they have a lot of the same classes at Central Kansas and with Lois managing his dad’s campaign, they see a lot of each other. But trust me, they aren’t dating.”

 

“Well, they sure act like it.” Lana grumbled as they got in Chloe’s car.

 

“Well, they aren’t. Besides, if they were, you don’t have a say. Whatever dance you and Clark always did ended months ago, and need I remind you that you’re the one who avoided him whenever he’s come to visit me.”

 

“Yeah, with Lois in tow.” The brunette complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Look, Lana,” Chloe started, deciding that maybe the tough love approach was what was needed. “Clark’s been really happy recently and he’s in a good place. Maybe you just need to accept that you two aren’t meant to be together, whether or not Clark is seeing anyone else. Now is this going to be an issue, or are you going to be upset all night? This party is a big deal to Mr. Kent and Lois is going to notice if you’re acting weird with her.”

 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, Chloe, I’m a big girl.”

 

***

 

Later that evening, Clark arrived at the party with his parents to find a few people already there, Chloe and Lana already downstairs and waiting by the stairs for Lois. “Hey guys,” he greeted, giving them both a quick hug. “You both look great.”

 

“Thanks, Clark.” Chloe grinned, “Lois is still upstairs. You know how long her showers take.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes, clearly remembering her marathon showers at the farm. He hung his jacket up, noticing how his parents were already circling the room with ease. Jonathan may have not thought about running for Senator until a few months ago, but it seemed that he already had the part down. The polls showed Jonathan well in the lead over Lex, and Lois was certain that with a few well-placed advertisements, it would stay that way.

 

“Smallville!” Lois called as she came down the stairs, smoothing down her red dress as she walked. “You’re the son of a future senator, you can’t just stand in the corner. You need to mingle.”

 

Groaning, Clark turned around to look at Lois, the retort he had in mind disappearing as his eyes took her in. The red dress was form-fitting, yet appropriate, the end of it hitting her knees, her gold heels making her legs looks miles long, and the sleeveless top dipped just low enough to give a taste of what was underneath the dress without being too revealing. Her hair was swept up in a bun and she was wearing simple, yet elegant makeup, the look completed a delicate gold earrings. She looked stunning. Clark wasn’t sure where it came from, but all of a sudden, mouth gaping, he was complimenting her. 

 

“Wow, Lois, you look beautiful.” Clark said, hand going to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled, flushing slightly at his obvious approval. “Glad to see Mrs. Kent was able to get you out of plaid.”

 

“Lois, I don’t only own plaid.”

 

Lois looked at him disbelievingly. “Yeah, and I hate White Snake. Now come on, you need to circulate with me and talk to people.” She ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the party.

 

It was only later, that the real trouble started. Lois and Clark were standing next to each other by the counter, taking a breather from talking to important public figures, when Jonathan caught their attention, coming over with Martha.

 

“Looks like you two are standing under the mistletoe.” Jonathan remarked, the other guests at the party beginning to pay attention to the conversation.

 

Lois, meanwhile, cursed herself in her head. She was the one who hung the mistletoe, how the hell did she forget where she put it?

 

“Come on, Dad,” Clark pleaded, “it’s just mistletoe.”

 

“Yes, and we’re at a Christmas party,” Chloe stated from where she was standing with Lana, who appeared to be in conversation with the Talon’s new manager. “So… Kiss.”

 

All eyes on them, Clark turned to look at Lois, a helpless look on his face.

 

Lois groaned. “Alright, let’s just get this done with so that they leave us alone.”

 

They began to lean into each other, eyes fluttering shut as their lips touched softly at first, the kiss then deepening. Clark placed his hands on either side of Lois’ face, his large hands cupping her face as he tilted her head so that he could kiss her. Lois’ hands went to grip onto the lapels of Clark’s tux as she began to kiss him back, trying to pull him closer to her. The kiss became more intense as Clark received Lois’ message, pulling her closer by moving his hands from her face to her hips, her body melding against his in a perfect fit as their lips continued move against the other’s.

 

Just when things were about to get awkward for the rest of the party’s guests, Jonathan broke the spell between Lois and Clark, clearing his throat with a knowing look on his face.

 

Guiltily, the pair jumped apart as if the other had caught on fire. They both looked like deers in headlights, both trying to process what exactly had happened and why they had enjoyed the kiss so much. Eyes still impossibly wide, they both mumbled incoherent excuses before going their separate ways, Clark outside so that he could go to his loft and Lois up to her apartment.

 

Finally, when they were safe on their own, both absentmindedly touched their lips, not sure what to make of that one, mistletoe-induced kiss. 

 

Chloe meanwhile, smirked. She knew that there was chemistry between her two best friends from the moment Lois dunked Clark back in the beginning of their senior year. The way they had interacted should have been a big sign to anyone around them that Lois and Clark were attracted to each other. It seemed that everyone knew that but themselves. Clearly, Jonathan and Martha had been thinking the same thing for a while, Chloe judged by the looks on their faces as they resumed talking to their guests. Lana certainly had finally gotten the message, a shocked look on her face as she gaped at Chloe with wide eyes.

 

“Did they just… And then they…” Lana asked, unable to form a sentence. 

 

“Uh huh.” Chloe replied.

 

“Well, I mean, as long as he’s happy…” Lana said, sounding a bit unsure of herself even though she began to realise that her place in Clark’s life was over.

 

Now, Chloe just had to do damage control and get the two most stubborn people she had ever met to actually act on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really loved writing this chapter, you have no idea. Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to play cupid.

Chloe groaned as her phone rang, knowing that it would only be Clark or Lois at this hour. Ever since they had kissed at the Christmas party it was as if Chloe had become Dr. Phil. They both called her, normally late at night when she was about to go to sleep, talking about the other and how they couldn’t possible like them. This normally dissolved into the person calling talking about all the great attributes of the other person in a dreamy voice.

 

Now if only Chloe could get them to talk to each other instead of calling her.

 

Sure, Lois and Clark spoke. In fact, with the exception of them slowly driving Chloe insane and depriving her of sleep, they pretended as if that kiss never happened. Chloe and Lois had spent Christmas at the farm as promised and Clark and Lois bantered as normal. The only difference, Chloe noticed, was that they were a lot less likely to touch each other. Since the kiss, gone was the physical aspect of their friendship that had been there since day one. Lois didn’t even punch Clark anymore, choosing instead to just roll her eyes at him.

 

But, soon Jonathan’s campaign would be over and they wouldn’t have to spend time together outside of their classes at Central Kansas, and Chloe knew what would happen. Lois would pull away and spend more time at the Talon and Clark would spend all his time brooding in his loft. And that would result in Chloe being even more sleep-deprived, as the calling would probably increase the less time they spent together.

 

She had to do something and fast.

 

“God,” Lana groaned from her bed, “was I that annoying when I was the one dancing around Clark?”

 

Chloe smirked, glad that Lana had fully accepted that Clark had moved on and was back to the friend Chloe knew in high school. She didn’t think that she could handle an upset Lana and Lois and Clark calling her at all hours. “You were bad. Believe me. And you had Clark brooding like no other. I just didn’t get the constant calls from both of you because back then, Clark had Pete and well, then he had Lois. But now he can’t talk to Lois about his problem because his problem is Lois. And Lois can’t talk to Clark about her problem because her problem is Clark.”

 

“And hence, we get woken up in the middle of the night because the lovebirds can’t realise that they’re perfect for each other.” Lana finished for Chloe, pulling her pillow over her head. “You know, even I thought they were together when I got back from Paris. They’ve always just been so…”

 

“Flirty? Tactile? Argumentative? Perfect?” Chloe tried, hoping that if she didn’t answer they would stop calling.

 

There was no such luck, the phone beginning to ring almost the second after it had stopped ringing in the first place.

 

“Okay, Chloe, we need to do something and fast. I need my beauty sleep.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Chloe said as she picked up her phone. “I have a plan.”

 

~~~

 

The next day, Chloe sat at her desk at the Planet waiting for Lois to show up. The plan was simple really. She called Lois asking her to come look into a lead and Chloe would accidentally get Lois trapped in the copy room. From there, she would call Clark saying that she was at the Planet and needed help. When Clark arrived, Chloe was going to push him into the copy room with Lois so that they finally had to talk. And, to keep Clark from using his powers to get out of the copy room, Chloe was going to slip kryptonite into the door frame. Yes, it was slightly cheating. But how do you keep two people who don’t want to talk about what happened in the same room when one of them has superpowers and could get them out of there without breaking a sweat? Besides, it was blue kryptonite she was going to use, which Clark had learned from Jor-El wouldn’t hurt him, just temporarily take away his abilities until it was removed from his presence.

 

And they really couldn’t blame her. Their individual midnight calls were what was driving her to this point in the first place. So in a way, this was all their fault.

 

“Hey, Chlo, what’s up?” Lois asked as she came into the basement, ponytail bouncing as she went down the stairs.

 

“I’m just stuck on this lead I have and figured I could use a distraction for a while.” Chloe shrugged, turning away from Lois and appearing to be looking for something. “Ah, shit. Lo, could you get me more staples? I’d get them myself but they’re on the top shelf in the copy room and last time I tried to get them, I almost fell on my head.”

 

Lois laughed. “Sure, Chloe, I’ll be right back.”

 

As soon as Lois was in the copy room, Chloe sprinted after her, moving to close the door and quickly lock it with a key.

 

“Cuz, I got the—“ Lois paused as she tried to open the door. “Chloe!” Lois screeched, banging on the door.

 

“Lois, what is taking so long?” Chloe said, pretending that she was walking up to the door.

 

“The door’s locked. Or stuck or something.” Lois complained.

 

“Okay, look. I’m going to get see if anyone from maintenance is around. Just hang tight, alright?” Chloe asked as she ran away, going to call Clark.

 

Almost immediately after she called Clark, he blurred into the bullpen, asking what the emergency was.

 

“Oh, Clark, thank god!” Chloe cried as she ran up and hugged him, blue kryptonite in hand.

 

Clark eye’s flashed blue and his eye’s widened as Chloe began to push him towards the copy room. “Chloe, what did you do?”

 

Chloe quickly opened the door and shoved Clark in the room, locking the door again and putting the blue kryptonite in the keyhole. “Chloe!” Clark yelled, banging on the door.

 

Lois looked up from where she was sitting on the copier. “Oh, Chloe is so dead when we get out of here.” She growled.

 

Clark gulped as he looked up to find Lois in the room. “Chloe, this isn’t funny.” Clark warned. “Now let us out of here.”

 

“No!” Chloe replied. “Not until you two talk.”

 

“Chloe, what the hell are you talking about? We talk all the time.” Lois protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“You both know exactly what I’m talking about.” Chloe said. “Now there’s blue kryptonite in the door so that Clark can’t use his powers to force the door open and I’m not opening it until you two have talked about what happened. I need my beauty sleep and you two are disrupting that!”

 

Clark groaned as they heard Chloe walk away, turning around to face Lois. “So…” Clark started, not really sure how to begin. “Dad tells me that the polls are looking good.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lois replied, biting her lip and looking at the ceiling. “The analysts are predicting a big win.”

 

“I guess we have you to thank, I mean, you’ve been doing a great job with the advertising and stuff.”

 

The entire time that Lois and Clark had known each other, they’d never had a more awkward conversation than this. Neither of them knew what to say and neither of them wanted to be the one to bring it up.

 

“We should talk about it.” Clark finally relented. “You know that Chloe isn’t going to let us out unless we do.”

 

Lois sighed. “I guess. I mean, it was just a kiss, right? People kiss all the time, it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Lois jumped off the copier and walked towards Clark. “I mean, I could kiss you again right now and it wouldn’t mean anything. We’re just friends.”

 

“Yeah, exactly.” Clark replied, nodding his head with a confidence that he wasn’t sure he actually felt. “It was just a kiss.”

 

“And to prove it’s just a kiss, I’m going to kiss you again and it’s going to mean absolutely nothing.” Lois said, grabbing Clark’s face in her hands and pulling him down to kiss her.

 

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise as Lois kissed him, however quickly surrendering himself to the feelings the kiss ignited. Grabbing onto the back of her neck to guide her into a slight dip and have her head at the perfect angle, Clark’s large frame encircled her as he went to deepen the kiss. Moaning at his actions, Lois walked them backwards into the copier machine, her back bending over it as Clark continued to kiss her feverishly.

 

Realising that back-bending over the copy machine probably wasn’t the most comfortable position for Lois, Clark picked her up and placed her on the machine. He stepped between her legs, Lois now at the perfect height for them to kiss comfortably. Clark’s large hands rested on her thighs and Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her.

 

“Lois…” Clark finally murmured as Lois left his lips to begin kissing his throat. “Lois, what are we doing?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” She replied, stopping her assault on his jugular and staring at him in the eyes. “I don’t know what we’re doing.”

 

“Maybe it did mean something.” Clark suggested, his voice hesitant as he struggled to look Lois in the eyes.

 

“Maybe.” Lois relented, back collapsing as she slouched. “So, where do we go from here?”

 

“We could go on a date? Maybe?”

 

“A date?” Lois asked, eyes wide. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

 

“I think I am?” Clark replied, his voice cracking at the end.

 

“Okay.” Lois said as she got used to the idea. “Okay, we’ll go on a date.”

 

“Tonight?” Clark suggested. “I can pick you up from the Talon at eight and we can go to dinner somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great.” Lois replied, jumping down from the copier and realising the precarious situation they were now in. Lois was pressed up between Clark and the copier, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, his pupils dilating due to their close proximity.

 

“Good, I’ll see you at eight then.” Clark’s voice was husky as he quickly went to put some space between them. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The things that Lois could do to him by simply being in the same room should be illegal.

 

“Good. And now that that’s settled, let’s get out of here.” Lois said, walking towards the door and mentally shaking herself so that she didn’t run back and jump him. “I think I can use some paperclips to open the door. Or at least push the kryptonite out so that you can break the lock.”

 

“Lois, can’t we just yell for Chloe now that we’ve talked?” Clark suggested, but handing her the paperclips nevertheless.

 

“And give her the satisfaction, no way!” Lois replied as she managed to pick the lock. “Ah ha, haven’t found a lock I couldn’t pick yet.” She turned around triumphant, her smiling falling as she noticed Clark’s crestfallen expression. “Look, Clark, I just, I don’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships okay. I have three exes under military surveillance. And I just… If we tell Chloe that we’re going on a date she’s going to be really excited. And then she’s going to tell your mom and then your mom will tell your dad and then what if things go south and we don’t work out as a couple? I don’t want to lose your friendship, Clark. Maybe we should just, you know, explore this alone for a while. And if after a few weeks we think there’s something there, we tell them. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Clark smiled, picking her up and preparing to speed out of there. “Now, let’s get out of here before Chloe realises that you picked the lock.”

 

~~~

 

Lois smoothed down her hair as she waited for Clark to tell her that he was outside. Due to the fact that everyone knew everyone in Smallville, they had decided that Clark would wait for Lois in the back alley before taking her to dinner a few towns away. Small towns were great— except for when you wanted to keep something a secret.

 

This time wearing a blue dress, Lois let her hair curl down in soft waves. She was wearing a deep berry lipstick, knowing that it always gave men a good visual to go home with, imagining what that lipstick would look like smeared from kissing or on certain parts of their anatomy. She was going to take things slow, she promised herself. This was Clark after all. However, she couldn’t forget all the tricks she always pulled to drive her dates crazy in the past and make sure that they called her for a second one.

 

Receiving Clark’s message that he was outside, she grabbed her coat and purse before running down the stairs, thankful that the Talon was empty at this time of day. She greeted him with a shy smile, glad to see that her heels brought her closer to his height. Lois wasn’t a short girl by any means, but Clark still managed to tower over her.

 

“You look beautiful.” Clark complimented, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Lois blushed and giggled as she took in his attire. “What?” Clark asked.

 

“Nothing,” Lois said, “it’s just that we’re accidentally matching. Your shirt… My dress… It’s just funny.”

 

“You’re an odd one, Lane.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s why you like me.” She replied, punching his arm. “Now, come on, Smallville, we have a reservation to make.”

 

Clark was the perfect gentleman that he had be raised to be throughout their entire date, so different from Lois’ dates of the past. A few of the men she had dated had been all right, but some of them really did warrant the military surveillance she put on them. Once the initial awkwardness of the novel situation passed, the dinner passed quickly. It was surprising to Lois how quickly they fell back into their normal give and take, the transition from friends to first date going surprisingly smoothly.

 

After dinner they walked together around the park of the town they were in, hesitant to end the night.

 

“I had a really good time tonight.” Clark commented as they walked around the empty park. In all honestly, it was winter and they were a bit crazy to be walking around at night, but as long as Lois said that she didn’t mind the cold, Clark wasn’t in any hurry to go back. Besides, the chill in the air gave him an excuse to pull her closer.

 

“I did too,” Lois said, a bit of surprise in her voice. “It felt… It felt natural.”

 

“Like breathing.” Clark offered.

 

“Yeah, like breathing.” Lois smiled as they both gradually stopped walking.

 

Reluctantly, Clark suggested that they should probably get back and within seconds he and Lois were standing outside the Talon, both wondering how to say goodnight.

 

“Next week,” Clark spoke, “after our last class on Thursday, do you want to do this again? Maybe see a movie this time instead of walking around in the cold.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Smallville.” Lois beamed, taking a step away from him. “So I’ll see you Thursday? I mean obviously I’ll see you before Thursday with it getting closer to the end of the campaign, but I’ll see you Thursday, I mean.”

 

“Lois,” Clark chuckled, “I know what you mean.”

 

“Well, I… Goodnight, Clark.”

 

“Goodnight, Lois.” Clark’s voice was deep as he spoke, eyes flicking between Lois’ eyes and lips. Slowly, he lent down to get closer to her, one hand resting on her cheek as he brushed some stray hair out of her face. Lois closed the rest of the distance between them and Clark’s free hand rested on her hip as he gave her a long, gentle kiss. “Thursday.” He said as he pulled away, his voice husky.

 

“Thursday.” Lois repeated, watching him reluctantly speed away before heading up to her apartment. With the door closed, Lois leaned against the frame and stared into space. She was still able to feel the heat of his touch from their kiss, no matter how gentle it had been, and it sent tingles up and down her spine. “Thursday.” She repeated into the room, a gentle smile on her face.

 

~~~

 

Chloe smiled as she watched the security tapes from earlier. Sure, Lois and Clark would probably get mad at her, well more mad at her, for invading the privacy of their conversation, but she just had to know. She was angry when she returned to find the lock picked, but not particularly surprised. She just had to make sure that they actually had the talk that they both needed to have.

 

She had been surprised when they had decided to go on a date that evening, but she was just happy that it was finally happening. This way there would be no more midnight calls waking her and Lana up. She wouldn’t tell anyone about what happened in the room or that they had decided to test the waters by going on a few dates, understanding Lois’ reasoning behind their decision. Chloe decided that she could wait for them to either slip up, or decide to fill everyone in. She had done her part in playing cupid, now it was just time for them to do the rest of the work.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois visit Chloe at Met U.

A few weeks after they had begun dating, Lois and Clark were visiting Chloe and Lana at Met U, Lana deciding that the three of them should hit up a frat party on the Friday night. Chloe was going to be bringing Jimmy, she had told them, and it would be the perfect way to relax after a very stressful couple of days. The election was finally over and Lois was back to just being a college student, not being a college student slash campaign manager all in one.

 

Lois was, of course, excited to have an excuse to go out, looking forward to the chance to spend some time with Chloe and grill Jimmy further on what his intentions were with her cousin. Clark was more reticent than Lois to agree, but quickly complied when Lois told him that the party would be crowded, giving them ample opportunity to sneak off somewhere alone.

 

Men, Lois had decided, were the same whether they were from Krypton or from Earth.

 

That was how they ended up at a crowded frat party, drinking cheap booze and unidentifiable mixed drinks. Clark was very glad for his stomach of steel at the moment, certain that if he wasn’t who he was, he would be rejecting the watered-down excuse for a beer that he was currently nursing. The only thing keeping him going, was Lois, who was dancing on what passed for the dance floor with Lana and Chloe. He and Jimmy meanwhile stayed firmly by the beverage table, skilfully avoiding drunks who fell over while clambering to get more alcohol.

 

“So…” Jimmy said awkwardly, not exactly sure what Clark and he had in common. Jimmy was a photographer and city boy, meanwhile Clark grew up on a farm. And Jimmy didn’t know the first thing about farming and that was the only thing he could think about asking Clark about. Which frankly, didn’t sound like a very stimulating conversation for Jimmy to partake in.

 

“How are things at the Planet?” Clark asked, hoping to fill the awkward silence.

 

“Oh, they’re good, yeah. How’s college going?”

 

“Good, good. Lois and I have to decide on our majors soon, but I’m not really sure what to declare. I think she’s leaning towards journalism and she keeps telling me that I should as well, but I don’t know.”

 

“I don’t know, I think you’d make a pretty good journalist, CK.” Jimmy stated before taking a sip of his drink. “You did manage to keep up with Chloe at the Torch all those years, which couldn’t have been easy. Besides,” he smirked, “if you and Lois are both journalism majors, you’ll have all of the same classes pretty much.”

 

Clark narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as he tried to figure out what Jimmy was implying. It wasn’t like Clark or Lois spent a vast amount of time with Chloe’s boyfriend, mostly seeing him when they visited Chloe or on the rare occasions Chloe brought him to Smallville. “What are you trying to say, Jimmy?”

 

“Come on, Clark, I see the way you look at her.” Jimmy said, gesturing to where the girls were still dancing.

 

Clark looked to where he was pointing and was immediately mesmerised by the sway of Lois’ hips, her body moving in perfect rhythm to the music. He had never been a good dancer, generally sticking to an awkward swaying motion when he had been forced to dance. However, he would learn how to dance if it would mean dancing with Lois. He watched as she laughed, her head tilting back and her hair swaying across her back.

 

“Like that!” Jimmy exclaimed, interrupting Clark’s train of thought and causing the farm boy to glare at him. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

 

“It’s complicated, Jimmy.” Clark said, knowing that he couldn’t very well say that he and Lois were dating to Jimmy, as he would most certainly tell Chloe.

 

“Don’t let it be. Look, if I waited around to ask Chloe out again, I guarantee that some other guy would have snatched her up. Girls like Chloe and Lois are special and they don’t stay single for long. So if you even think that there’s a chance for something between you two, I’d go for it. Trust me, Lois and Clark would be great together.”

 

“Uh… Thanks, I guess, Jimmy.”

 

“‘No problem, CK.” Jimmy said, slapping Clark’s back before joining Chloe on the dance floor.

 

“Hey,” Lois smiled as she came over, stealing Clark’s drink and taking a sip. “What were you two talking about?”

 

“College.” Clark answered. It wasn’t technically a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth.

 

“Jimmy’s a good guy, he makes Chlo happy.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” Clark said, thinking that Jimmy was sometimes a little bit too observant, but was a good guy nonetheless.

 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched their friends dance, Clark occasionally brushing his hand against Lois’ and Lois occasionally, grazing her leg against his. It was as much affection as Lois was willing to show around Chloe, knowing that anything more would set of the investigative reporter in her cousin.

 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” A voice slurred from behind Lois, causing her to turn around.

 

“A drunk frat boy, lovely.” Lois commented, taking in his breath that reeked of alcohol and weed.

 

The guy tried to put his hands on Lois’ waist, causing her to push him away. “Aw, come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

 

“I’m not being like anything, asshole. I’m just not interested.”

 

The guy advanced once again, this time Clark stepping in, unable to see someone hit on Lois— even if he was a wasted mess who Lois was actively turning down. “I believe she said that she wasn’t interested.” Clark growled, stepping forward and putting Lois behind him. He towered over the shorter and smaller man, but the frat boy was too inebriated to realise when to back off while he still had it good.

 

“Who are you, her boyfriend?” The jerk scoffed.

 

“Yes.” Clark replied, his gaze stone cold. “So I suggest that if you value your limbs, you get out of here right now.”

 

The frat boy went to throw an uncoordinated punch, which Clark caught easily. He used a bit of his strength to squeeze the jerk’s fist just enough so that he got the picture, but not enough to break any bones. “Leave. Now.” Clark growled, releasing his hand roughly and watching as he disappeared into the crowd, presumably to find a new victim.

 

“Possessive, much?” Lois asked, hands crossed over her chest. “I could have taken care of him myself, Clark.”

 

Clark sighed, realising what his actions must have looked like to Lois. One of the qualities that attracted him to her was her fiercely independent and self-sufficient nature. That nature was clearly now coming back to bite him in the ass. “I’m sorry. I know you can. I just… He was hitting on you and I saw red. No matter how inept he was, it bothered me.”

 

“You’re forgiven. But do it again, and I’m not going to be as nice.” Lois replied, glancing around to see that the coast was clear before going on her toes to quickly peck his lips, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance. “Besides, it’s kinda nice knowing that I have an intergalactic powerhouse to protect me, even if this Earth girl can take care of herself.” Her hands trailed from his shoulders, down his arms before grasping his hands. “Come on. I believed that I promised you some alone time as a reward for coming to this thing.”

 

A smile broke out onto Clark’s face as he followed Lois through the crowd. Unbeknownst to them, Jimmy had watched the entire interaction with a smile on his face. So there was something going on there. It was just clearly something that neither of them were willing to admit to anyone but themselves yet.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Chloe asked Jimmy as she returned from the bathroom with Lana. “And where did Lois and Clark go?”

 

“I think they went to get some air.” Jimmy replied, intuitively knowing that Chloe didn’t know about the new dynamics of her friends’ relationship. “And what, I can’t just smile because I’m here with my beautiful girlfriend?”

 

Safe in one of the unlocked rooms, Clark pinned Lois up against the door as he shrugged out of the flannel he was wearing over his t-shirt, holding her hands above her head as he began to kiss his way down her neck to her shoulder. She was only wearing a thin spaghetti strap, giving Clark access to her skin.

 

“Clark…” She moaned as his mouth found that sensitive spot on her jugular. Lois shuttered as his tongue flicked over her pulse point, gasping as he went to pay attention to her collarbone. “God, we suck at taking things slow.”

 

“The way I see it Lois, we’ve been engaged in about a year and a half of verbal foreplay with our constant bickering. This has been a long time coming.”

 

“Well, in that case.” Lois simpered as she pushed away from the door, pushing Clark down so that he was sitting on the bed and straddled his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. They began kissing, Clark sweeping his tongue across her lips to ask for entry, which she granted immediately. Lois’ hands travelled down Clark’s broad chest, stopping at his waist and causing Clark to gasp into the kiss from where her hands rested. A devilish smile on her face, Lois pushed her hands under Clark’s shirt and ran her hands up and down his abs, relishing in the soft moans he let out at her actions. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Lois, you drive me crazy.” Clark moaned as he threw his head back, images traipsing through his mind about Lois’ hands doing other, far more sinful things.

 

“The feelings mutual, farm boy.” Lois replied, finally pulling Clark’s shirt over his head and throwing it across the room.

 

Clark smiled as Lois pushed him so that he was lying flat on the bed, leaning over him so that she had full access to his chest as she began kissing and licking her way down it. Clark shuddered beneath her at her administrations, Lois grinning with a sense of victory. She liked being the only one who could do this to him, the only one who could get the strong and stoic Clark Kent to become a whimpering mess.

 

Growling with arousal, Clark flipped them over so that he was on top and rid Lois of her top, tossing it in the same direction she tossed his shirt. Clark began to kiss his way down her cleavage to her belly button, smiling as she let out soft moans. “We need to stop.” Clark suggested as Lois rolled them back over and began kissing him again.

 

“Probably.” Lois replied, taking a brief break from their lip-lock. “We’re supposed to be taking things slow and oh!” She moaned out as Clark bit down gently on the part of one of her breast that wasn’t covered by her bra. “Oh, Clark.”

 

“We’ve only been going out about a month.” Clark said as he rolled them back over. “And I want… I want it to be special. Not at some frat party on a strangers bed.”

 

“We need to stop.” Lois repeated what Clark had said earlier, yet seemingly unable to as she wrapped her legs around Clark’s waist and pulled him closer. Clark ground into her, moaning before reigniting their kiss. 

 

His hands were warm as they explored her body, pulling them into a sitting position. Lois gripped his hair in her fingers as he kissed his way back to her chest from her neck, spending extra time on her collarbone, licking and nipping at the sensitive area. His hands travelled down her back, before resting on her hips. He then continued moving his hands down and gripped her ass, squeezing it through the denim fabric of her jeans and making Lois gasp.

 

It was then that they were interrupted with a hesitant knock on the door. “Clark, Lois? It’s Jimmy. Don't worry, I won’t tell Chloe that you guys are in here, but Chloe and Lana are wondering where you guys are since I told them you were just getting some air so…”

 

Clark’s breathing was heavy as he replied. “We’ll be right out, Jimmy. And thanks.”

 

Lois and Clark quickly went to find their shirts, Lois smacking Clark as she noticed the faint love bites forming on her collarbone. “Clark!” She exclaimed. “How am I supposed to explain this?”

 

“Shit.” Clark blushed sheepishly, but smiled rakishly, proud of his work. “You can wear my flannel,” he offered as he quickly picked the shirt that had been discarded very early on off the floor. “Just say that it got cold outside.”

 

Lois quickly grabbed it and threw it on, relieved that it covered the worst of the evidence. They exited the room, looking guilty as they found Jimmy waiting for them with an expectant look on his face.

 

“Jimmy…” Lois went to explain, but didn’t have the words to explain further.

 

“Don’t worry, I understand. Going from friends to something more probably isn’t easy. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

 

“Thank you,” Lois breathed a sigh of relief, Clark’s grip on her waist relaxing.

 

“But in the future, try not to sneak off to make out while Chloe’s around. I’ll only be able to use the getting air excuse so many times. And well, she is a journalist.” Jimmy smirked before walking away.

 

Jimmy was now firmly in Lois’ good books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless. I am absolutely shameless.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also I wrote a bride fix-it, so check that out if you haven't already!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark's budding relationship is revealed.

Lois and Clark, Chloe determined, were firmly in the puppy love stage. At least, if the goofy smiles they both wore were any indication. With Jonathan winning the senate seat, he and Martha were gone often, giving the new couple ample time to explore their new relationship in either the safety of the farm or Lois’ apartment. Chloe was happy for them, she was, she was just laughing at how oblivious they were to anyone else around them.

 

People had begun to cotton on, Chloe decided. Lana had asked her about the mysterious lack of midnight calls, which Chloe had skilfully avoided. Jonathan had gone as far to ask Chloe if she had noticed anything different about Lois and Clark when he had visited her at the Planet after some meetings he had had in the city.

 

However, as much as she wanted Lois and Clark to put them all out of their misery and admit that they were dating, Chloe really didn’t want their budding relationship to come out like this.

 

It had all started with some lighting and a kryptonite bracelet. The bracelet belonged to a dead girl who was buried in the walls of the Talon apartment, the girl latching onto Chloe and making her appear to self-harm, ending her up in the hospital for psychiatric treatment. Thanks to Clark however, Chloe was got out of the hospital and back to the scene of the crime.

 

And that’s where things had really started to go wrong. When Clark had discovered the body, Chloe touched the kryptonite bracelet and the spirit transferred into her body. Chloe, would later learn that the girl who possessed her name’s was Gretchen Winters. However, things went wrong when as Clark ran around after Chloe’s possessed body and tried to keep her from doing anything horrible, Lois was kidnapped by a hospital orderly.

 

This was the only instance where Chloe was glad that she was currently possessed, as Gretchen seemed to know where Lois would be. However, that just resulted in Chloe getting tied up alongside Lois.

 

“Does it hurt?” Michael asked. “Do you feel like you want to do something wrong to yourself even though you deserve it?”

 

“Let them go.” Gretchen spoke using Chloe’s body, causing Michael to taunt her about how Chloe was disassociating and really was sick.

 

“Look who’s talking.” Lois spoke from where she was tied up across from Chloe. Michael ignored Lois, continuing to taunt Chloe. “Hey, get away from her!” She yelled, fighting against her binds in a futile attempt to get free.

 

“I’m just trying to help,” Michael said, “before she ends up in an asylum like her mother.”

 

“Her mother?” Lois spoke softly, Chloe refusing to look her in the eyes.

 

Michael continued on his monologue, Lois hoping that Clark would somehow find them before the man finally jumped off the deep end. Chloe was near tears as Michael continued to taunt her about pain and hurting the ones you love. He began to approach Lois with the knife, asking her to take the knife in her hands and to slit her wrists.

 

“Screw you, shorty.” Lois spit, causing him to threaten Chloe’s life if she didn’t slit her wrists.

 

“Do it!” He screamed, pointing a gun at Chloe’s head. “Or her pretty face won’t be so pretty anymore.”

 

Lois took the opportunity to throw the knife at Michael, the blade slicing through his chest and embedding itself in his side.

 

Michael screamed in pain, pushing the chair that Lois was tied to backward, the fall causing her to lose consciousness. “Are all the women in your family this crazy?” He yelled, pulling the knife out of himself and approaching Lois.

 

***

 

Clark meanwhile was at the Planet, trying desperately to find out where they were being held captive. There had to be some connection between all this. The body was found in the Talon, so whoever put her there had to have had access at some point in time. “Michael Westmore.” Clark whispered, recognising him as the orderly from the hospital, giving him perfect access to Chloe and her medical records.

 

Quickly running to the address he found, Clark crashed through the door, screaming for Chloe and Lois. He scanned the room to find Lois unconscious on the floor and Chloe tied to a chair. “Lois!” Clark cried out, a pain in his voice that Chloe had never heard from him before.

 

Quickly, Clark used his heat vision to cause the knife to fall out of Michael’s hand and moved to attack Michael, when the kryptonite on Chloe’s wrist affected him, causing him to weaken. That was all that was needed for Michael to hit him upside the head, knocking the weakened Clark to the floor.

 

Panicking, Chloe began to call on the memories from Gretchen, desperate for something to reach him. “Please!” Chloe cried. “Please don’t hurt them. Mikey, please!”

 

Mikey was apparently the right thing to say, the man stepping towards Chloe and touching the bracelet. Chloe gasped as the spirit of Gretchen left her body, watching in horror as the girl’s spirit caused Michael to stab himself. 

 

Fighting through the shock of witnessing Gretchen cause Michael to kill himself, Chloe threw the bracelet across the room. Clark immediately got up after the effects of the kryptonite faded and ran to Lois, cradling her in his arms and rocking her back and forth. “Lo?” Clark’s voice was tense, threatening to crack at any moment. “Lo, please, please wake up. Lois, please!”

 

Silently, Chloe untied herself. She had never seen Clark so destroyed, so helpless and vulnerable. Chloe gently touched Clark’s shoulder, telling him that she was going to call the police and explain the situation and that they would send an ambulance to look Lois over. Clark nodded numbly, his gaze never leaving Lois as he continued to hold her and caress her face, as if hoping that his touch would wake her up.

 

Finally, Lois’ eyes fluttered open, “Clark?” She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“Lois!” Clark exclaimed, gripping her tighter. “Oh, thank God. I was so worried there for a second. I came in and saw him coming towards you with the knife and you on the floor and I just….”

 

“It’s okay, Clark,” Lois said, hand cupping his cheek and wiping away a stray tear. “You got here in time and we’re okay. Chloe and I are okay.”

 

“Clark,” Chloe spoke softly, “the paramedics are here.”

 

Numbly, Clark helped Lois walk over to the paramedics while Chloe told the police officers what had happened, stealing glances over at Lois and Clark as Lois was checked out by the paramedics.

 

“Your girlfriend’s a lucky girl, Mr. Kent. You’re absolutely fine, Lois. Just take it easy for the rest of the day.” The paramedic said before moving to help the others with Michael’s now dead body.

 

Clark breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t know that he was holding, Lois clinging onto him as she reassured him that she was fine.

 

“Guys,” Chloe said as she joined the couple, “we should probably get going, I mean, people are going to be wondering where we are.”

 

“Clark, can you stay with me tonight?” Lois asked as they walked out of the building.

 

“Of course.” Clark replied, “I’ll stay as long as you need me. I’ll just explain to my parents what happened and then we can go to your apartment.”

 

“Clark, it’s okay, I’ll go and fill your parents in.” Chloe spoke. “You two need each other right now.”

 

“Chlo, we were going to tell you eventually…” Lois started, guilt on her face. Chloe held up her hand to stop her.

 

“You guys aren’t as secretive as you think. Anyone within a five mile radius could tell that something was up. I’m happy for you guys. I’ve seen this coming since Lois dunked you in the water tank, Clark. I mean, come on, that was really flirty you two.” Chloe snorted at the memory and their denial at the time of any chemistry.“And don’t worry, I’ll be sure to confirm your parents suspicions. Your dad did come and talk to me about you two the other week, Clark.”

 

They both paused, mouths open clearly thinking that they had been more secretive about their new relationship than they actually were. “Go, guys.” Chloe ushered. “You two need each other right now. Go.”

 

Chloe smiled as Clark ran off, Lois tight to his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. Yes, this was the start of something good, Chloe thought. Lois was exactly what Clark needed.

 

***

 

Clark set Lois on the couch and immediately went to patch up the wall, quick to want to put the reminders of the night behind them. He sped around the apartment, getting Lois a drink and cleaning up any messes that were around the apartment.

 

“Smallville!” Lois yelled. “Clark!”

 

“What, Lois?” Clark asked, skidding to a stop with a pile of Lois’ textbooks in his arms. “I know you haven’t had time to clean up recently so I thought…”

 

“And I appreciate it, I do.” Lois spoke as she stood up, approaching Clark and wrapping her arms around him. “But right now, I just want you to hold me.”

 

They ended up on Lois’s bed, her head on his chest. Clark held her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist as he listened to the steady beat of her heart. “I was so afraid that I was going to lose you today.” His voice was soft, tentative. “I got there and I saw him holding that knife over you and you tied up and unconscious on the floor and for a second, I was so afraid that he was going to hurt you that… Lois, I wanted to kill him for what he did. For hurting you, for threatening you with Chloe’s life if you didn’t hurt yourself. If Gretchen’s spirit didn’t do it herself, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to do so many things the moment I saw him threatening you.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Lois said, glancing up to look at him in the eyes. “You didn’t Clark and that’s what matters. I know you. You wouldn’t. Even if the bracelet hadn’t been kryptonite, you wouldn’t have because that’s not you. You believe in justice and you know that violence isn’t the answer.”

 

“But, Lois, I wanted to. I really wanted to.”

 

“But you didn’t, and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Lois, I just… I saw you lying there and you were unconscious and Lo, I thought I was going to lose you and I realised that I can’t.”

 

“Can’t what?”

 

“I can’t lose you, Lois.” He spoke, voice hushed. “Today made that clear. Lo, I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore. You make being me easier and when one day I decide to do something with my abilities, it’s going to be because you make me able to embrace who I am. You make me realise when I’m acting on emotion, not on reason, and you’re the only one who’s ever been able to do that for me.”

 

“I know what you mean, Clark. My whole life, I’ve been trying to live up to someone’s expectation. My dad expected the perfect solider and I’ve always felt that I’ve let him down.” Lois paused, taking a deep breath to keep her composure. “But with you, you accept me. You accept that I’m not good with the mushy stuff and that I’m more likely to hit you than tell you what I’m feeling, but you accept that about me and I never thought that I’d find someone who accepted me, warts and all.”

 

Clark smiled as he looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. “I think I love you, Lois.”

 

“I think I love you too, Clark.”

 

And with that they fell asleep, Lois curled up on Clark’s chest. Clark smiled as he noticed Lois’ heart rate drop as she finally surrendered to slumber, only falling asleep himself when he noticed that their heartbeats were in perfect synchrony.

 

***  
  


Chloe pulled up at the Kent farmhouse as night began to fall, seeing Martha cooking dinner in the kitchen. Grinning at the familiar scene, she entered the house, Jonathan greeting her as he came down the stairs, probably just getting the chance to change out of the clothes he’d worn as Senator that day.

 

“Chloe,” Martha asked, “I heard you were in the hospital, are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine, Mrs. Kent,” Chloe smiled, “just a typical day full of Smallville weirdness.”

 

“You haven’t happened to have seen Clark recently, have you?” Jonathan asked. “I haven’t seen him anywhere around the farm and normally if he’s going to be late he calls.”

 

“About that…” Chloe started, sitting them down and filling them in on the madness that had occurred that day.

 

“Oh, honey!” Martha exclaimed, quickly beginning to fuss over the girl and running to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. “I can only imagine how awful that must have been.”

 

“So, is Clark still cleaning this all up?” Jonathan asked, curious.

 

“No…” Chloe began, “he’s staying the night at Lois’.” The elder Kents looked at her with slight confusion as Martha sat back down next to her husband. Of course, Clark had given her permission to do this. Not in so many words, but Chloe knew that Clark realised that his parents weren’t going to fully understand everything unless she told them about the way his and Lois’ relationship had been progressing. 

 

“She was pretty shaken up from the whole being kidnapped and learning about my mother. Not to mention the whole knocked unconscious after she threw a knife at our kidnapper because he threatened her with my life.” Chloe, stopped, realising that she was beginning to mumble. “Sorry.” She blushed. “And um, Clark was pretty shaken up as well. I’ve never seen him like that, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent. The look on his face when he found us and saw Lois on the floor and that psycho approaching her with a knife, I’ll never forget it. And his voice when he called out to her and the way he held her and spoke to her when he was trying to wake her up… It was as if his heart was being torn out of him. That’s the only way I can describe it.”

 

“Oh…” Martha said softly, grabbing her husbands hands. “I mean I’ve noticed them acting strange recently but I had no idea…”

 

“I don’t think either of them realised the depth of their feelings until today. It’s why I urged them to go and spend time together. I had never seen either of them look so vulnerable and I’ve known them both a long time.”

 

“Do you think that they’re… dating?” Jonathan asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

Chloe grinned for the first time in that conversation. “I know that they are, Mr. Kent. I kinda had a role to play in them getting together.” The Kents looked at her in confusion and she realised that she would have to elaborate. “After the whole mistletoe thing that they both tried to sweep under the rug, I had to play monkey in the middle. They both just kept calling me at night and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I needed my sleep. So I kinda locked them in the copy room at the Daily Planet until they sorted out their issues and finally talked about what happened.” Chloe blushed as the Kents chuckled at her manipulation. “That was just after New Years. And they’ll both kill me for this, but I scanned the security tapes just to make sure that they actually did talk, seeing as they managed to escape without me letting them out, and I know that they went on their first date that night.”

 

“Clark told us that he was helping you with a story.” Mrs. Kent said, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

Chloe laughed and shook her head. “No, they’ve been dating about a month and a half I think. They just wanted to keep it quiet. I mean, I think they were just worried about the what ifs. If no one knew, then there was no pressure and if the friends to dating thing didn’t work out, they could go back to normal without anyone realising what was going on. Of course, they’re both about as subtle as an anvil. I mean, Mr. Kent, you asked me if I had noticed anything the other day and Lana’s been asking me about the lack of midnight phone calls and I think Jimmy has caught them together before, because while he hasn’t said anything, the way he that acts around them speaks volumes.”

 

Mrs. Kent smiled. “Good. I’m happy for them, I always thought that Lois was good for him. She’s always been able to get him to stop brooding and recently, she’s really been helping him accept where he’s from.”

 

“Yeah, that’s my cousin.” Chloe grinned, glad that the Kents had taken the whole story in stride. Not that she really expected anything less from the people who had raised Clark. “I’m sure Clark will fill you in on his side of it all when he’s back tomorrow. I just knew that they needed some alone time, so I offered to fill you in.”

 

“Thank you, Chloe.” Mr. Kent said, standing up as Chloe did. “And, about your mother, I think you should go visit her,” he said, holding up his hand as Chloe began to protest. “Take it from a parent who watched Clark deal with a similar type of battle with his biological father, this is going to haunt you until you’ve faced it. I know I played my own hand in Clark not talking to his biological father but, I can’t help but think, given how helpful Jor-El has been, that if Clark had faced him earlier on, a lot of things would have been different. She’s your mother, Chloe, and you need closure from her if you’re going to move on with you life.”

 

“I know, you’re right, Mr. Kent. I’ll think about it.” Chloe headed out of the farmhouse and back into her car, shaking as she pulled out the manilla folder that contained her mother’s whereabouts. “Tomorrow.” Chloe said to herself. “I’ll face this tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early because my day tomorrow is crazy! I'm presenting preliminary findings for my research project so this should be interesting. Wish me luck!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark come clean with his parents. Chloe faces her mother.

Clark woke up before sunrise, his hearing picking up a change in Lois’ heartbeat. Propping himself up on one elbow, Clark leaned down, placing gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder. Lois murmured as she began to wake up, turn around to look at Clark.

 

“Morning, beautiful.” He smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Great, all considering. Kinda surprised that I’m up this early though.”

 

“Well, we did go to bed rather early last night.” Clark replied. “Are you sure that you’re okay? I um… I picked up a change in your heartbeat a second ago?”

 

“You picked up a change in my heartbeat?” Lois asked, quizzically.

 

Clark looked at her sheepishly. “Yeah, I probably shoulder have told you, but ever since we kissed for the first time in December, I can hear your heartbeat without even trying. No matter where I am or what I’m doing, I can always hear it in the back of my mind.”

 

“Oh.” Lois replied, her face puzzled as she thought about his confession. “That’s rather poetic, I guess? I was just having a dream, Smallville. Don’t worry, it was a good dream. A very good dream.”

 

Clark grinned. “Care to share with the rest of the class what that dream was about?”

 

“Nuh uh, Smallville, what happens in dreamland stays in dreamland.” Lois replied as she got out of bed, stretching to loosen her limbs.

 

Clark took in the sight of her as he got up himself, walking over her and wrapping his arms around her waist with a lovesick grin on his face. “How about we go catch the sunrise over the gorge since we’re up so early?” Clark suggested. “And then since they’ll be up, we can go and fill my parents in.”

 

“I’d like that.” Lois replied, an equally lovesick grin on her face.

 

Once dressed, they sped off to watch the sunrise. Slowly, the sun rose over the gorge, the sky changing from an inky midnight blue to purple to pink. Lois leaned back into Clark’s chest as they sat on the blanket, his strong arms wrapped around her.

 

They sat contentedly as they watched the sunrise, both lost in their own thoughts about the evolution of their relationship. Everything about it was complicated, hectic, and down-right weird. They had an unusual courtship, but no relationship involving the two of them would ever be normal. They went from secret friends and bickering housemates to each other’s top confidant to each other’s loves. They loved each other in spite of everything, helping each other navigate their complex lives. Yes, everything about their relationship to date was and most likely in the future would be labyrinthine, but it was worth it.

 

“I love you, Lois.” Clark said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“I love you too, Clark.” She replied back, turning around to kiss him as the sun finally fully rose over Smallville.

 

Clark slowed as they arrived at the Kent Farm, letting Lois down and immediately wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her close. They had ended up spending more time than planned at the gorge, first just watching the sunrise, then just talking about yesterday’s events, and then finally talking about themselves.

 

“I mean, Lois and Clark? Who knew?” Lois had proclaimed with a smirk.

 

Clark’s eyes had narrowed as he tilted his head. “I did.”

 

Now they were at the Kent farm, Martha immediately spotting them as they walked up the driveway and ushered them inside.

 

“Lois, Clark.” She said, “I was just about to get breakfast ready, have you two eaten yet?”

 

“No, we haven’t yet, Mrs. Kent. Breakfast would be great.” Lois replied, sitting down next to Clark at the table.

 

It was a familiar scene from the amount of time that Lois had spent living at the house, but no one could quite ignore the elephant in the room. Clark grasped Lois’ hand under the table as he glanced back and forth between his parents, wondering if either of them would address the issue. Not that it was exactly an issue, Clark thought, it just had to be something that would surprise his parents. He knew that his parents had always thought that he and Lois had something between them and that they loved Lois like their own daughter. Still, it had to be a little shocking that their son and the girl that they thought of as their daughter were now dating.

 

“So, Lois,” Martha began, “how are you feeling, dear?”

 

“I’m feeling a lot better than yesterday, Mrs. Kent. It’s a miracle what sleep will do for you.”

 

Jonathan cleared his throat as he looked between his son and Lois. He had seen his son obsess over Lana for years, but had never seen him looking at his high school crush the same way he was now looking at Lois. Jonathan had noticed the subtle changes in their behaviour towards each other soon after Clark returned from his training. Of course, at the time, Jonathan thought that that was because Clark could now confide in Lois since she knew his secret. And while he was sure that that was a part of it, he now thought that it had to have been something else too. Somewhere along the line, probably before either of them were even aware of it, their relationship had changed. Their banter, while it had always verged on flirtatious, was now obviously so. They were comfortable around each other and, it seemed to Jonathan, that being with each other made them more comfortable in their own skin.

 

“So,” Jonathan started, realising that he would have to be the one to bring up what Chloe had told them yesterday. “Chloe tells us that you’re now dating?”

 

Clark nodded, “I well… I think at this point it’s moved on from dating to being in a relationship?” Clark’s voice was questioning as he looked at Lois for confirmation. Lois gave a little nod, a smile breaking out on Clark’s face at her confirmation.

 

“Well, we’re happy for you two.” Martha smiled.

 

“Though, I do wish you told us without the whole kidnapping scenario.” Jonathan said, Lois and Clark blushing sheepishly at his words.

 

“Dad…” Clark started before Lois cut him off.

 

“Senator, we’re sorry.” Lois said. “We would have told everyone eventually it’s just, this is new for us. And I think we wanted a bit of privacy to explore this, just the two of us and make sure that our feelings were real. We do apologise for keeping it a secret, but we would have told you everything in time. Chloe did tell us yesterday that people were catching on, but I think we just wanted it to ourselves for a bit.”

 

“And that’s understandable,” Martha replied, reaching across the table to grab Lois’ hand. “Though I would love to hear from your perspective what it’s like to date my son.”

 

“Mom…” Clark groaned.

 

“Hey, I need to make sure that my son is acting like the gentleman I raised him to be.”

 

“Come on, Son,” Jonathan laughed, “you can come help me outside while the girls talk.”

 

Clark followed his father outside as they busied themselves in the barn, taking care of odd bits that Clark hadn’t managed to do during the week.

 

“I’ve missed working in the barn with you.” Clark spoke after a while. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you’re the senator. I just don’t get to see you as often as I used to.” Recently, as Jonathan got more involved in his senatorial duties, he and Martha had been spending the weekdays in Topeka, only returning to the farm on the weekends. 

 

Jonathan sighed. “I do miss the farm. But I’m glad that I can be making a difference as Senator. Help out the little guy.” Jonathan passed his son a wrench as they once again began working on the tractor. “But enough about me, tell me about your girlfriend.”

 

“Dad, you know Lois.”

 

“As your friend and our houseguest, yes. But not as your girlfriend.”

 

“Lois is… Lois is amazing, Dad.” Clark started, busying himself with the tractor. “She’s okay if I have to leave a date in the middle of dinner because I hear someone in trouble. She understands that I have this duty, this need to help people and she more than just respects it, she encourages it. She doesn’t get mad that I’ll be standing there one moment and then gone the next. She just accepts that I’ll explain when I return. And without being me, she understands what it’s like to feel alone, to feel different. I never thought I’d find that connection with anyone, that I’d find anyone who could understand me.”

 

“You’re sounding awfully smitten there, Son.” Jonathan smiled, glad that his son had finally found someone who accepted him the way he was, no conditions required.

 

“Believe me, Dad, you have no idea.”

 

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Martha began her own inquest into her son’s new relationship. “So, Lois,” Martha started as she handed the girl a plate to wash. “Tell me about dating my son.”

 

Lois blushed. “He’s everything you raised him to be, Mrs. Kent. He’s the perfect gentleman on our dates, even if he does have to speed off in the middle of one. He always returns and tells me why he went off and then, if possible, we continue the date where it left off.” Lois paused as she looked out the window to see Clark working with his father. “I know I never mentioned this before, Mrs. K, but I have to give you and Jonathan a lot of credit. It’s tough raising a child, let along one with abilities like Clark has… It couldn’t have been easy, but he’s turned into an incredible man. I guess he has you to thank for that.”

 

“Oh, not just me, Lois.” Martha replied, Lois looking at her inquisitively. “I think a lot of who Clark is, is because of you. Don’t get me wrong, you two bickered like no other when you first met, but you always accepted that Clark could be a little… Off, before you knew about him. And you took everything about him in stride and I don’t think you realise how much that means to him. You ground him, Lois. For the day you met, you never cut him any slack and because of that, Clark could be himself around you, even though you didn’t know his secret. And now, I think you still do that, just with the added benefit of knowing about him.”

 

“Oh, Mrs. K….” Lois started, Martha cutting her off with a wave of her hand.

 

“Don’t be bashful now, Lois, you’re an amazing woman. I wouldn’t be saying this if it wasn’t true. I’m glad you and Clark managed to work through your feelings. I think… I think that you’re exactly what my son needs. And even more, I think that he’s exactly what you need. And…” The redhead smiled. “I think it’s about time you started calling Jonathan and I by our first names.”

 

“Okay, Martha.” Lois replied, the name coming off slightly foreign on her tongue. It would feel weird for a while calling them by their first names, but she smiled at the connotation of it; She was a part of the family.

 

Lois beamed as they continued to wash the dishes in amicable silence. She had been nervous to come clean to Clark’s parents, their approval meaning a lot to her. Lois looked up to the Kents. They had taken her in without a question and were more like parents to her than her own father at times. It was understandable that she would have been nervous to meet his parents for the first time as their son’s girlfriend, even if she had lived with them for a good chunk of a year. Liking Lois was one thing, like her as Clark’s girlfriend was another. But now, she had direct approval from Clark’s mother and suddenly, the thought of their relationship being in the open didn’t bother Lois. It didn’t matter what other people thought. She and Clark were happy and his parents approved. 

 

And that was all that Lois needed. 

 

***

 

Lois and Clark were laughing as they walked into the Talon, holding hands casually as they walked up the steps to Lois’ apartment. “I’m just saying, Smallville,” Lois giggled, “I still maintain that if you weren’t you, I’d be able to beat you in an arm wrestling match.”

 

“Lois, I grew up throwing hay bales around. Even if I wasn’t me, I don’t think you’d be able to beat me.”

 

“And I grew up around Green Berets and Navy Seals!”

 

Their laughter diminished as they found Chloe waiting in the apartment, an empty look on her face.

 

“Chloe?” Lois asked as she joined her cousin on the couch. “Chloe, what’s wrong? Is it Jimmy? I swear if it’s Jimmy I’ll re-arrange his face—“

 

“Lois,” Chloe replied, a hint of a smile flickering across her face. “It’s not Jimmy.” She paused, taking in a deep breath. “I went and visited my mom today.”

 

“Oh, Chlo.” Lois said softly as Clark joined them on the couch.

 

“How is she?” Clark asked, grabbing Chloe’s hands.

 

“She’s catatonic. Apparently she’s been that for years and I didn’t know because I was too chicken to go and see my own mother.”

 

“Chloe, it’s not your fault. It’s okay to be scared of something like that. I mean, I didn’t go and see my own mom when she was in the hospital.”

 

“Yeah, but Lois, you were six and your mom was dying.” Chloe replied. “I’m an adult and I couldn’t even go and see my own mother in the hospital because I was too selfish to go and see my mentally ill mother, afraid that if I did I’d become just like her. It’s not the same.”

 

“I’m not going to say it’s the same, but… Look.” Lois said, grabbing Chloe’s face and making her look her in the eyes. “Parents are supposed to be unbreakable. And when you realise that they’re just as mortal as you, it’s scary no matter what age you are. Your mother was a great woman and if she was able to talk to you right now, she’d be telling you the exact same thing as me.”

 

“Lois…” Chloe groaned.

 

“No, I mean it. And at least you got to see her and talk to her. I wish I was able to see my mom, even if it was just a one-sided conversation.”

 

“Lois is right, Chloe.” Clark added, “I mean, my parents are great and I love them. But sometimes I wish I knew what my birth parents looked like. I wish I knew their reasoning for sending me here. The AI of Jor-El, it can only tell me facts. It can’t tell me if my parents loved each other or why they chose to stay on the planet instead of coming with me to Earth. But I won’t get that chance. At least, you can tell your mom you love her, even if she can’t consciously hear you.”

 

“God, when did you two get so wise.” Chloe laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. “Just a few weeks ago I had to make you two talk about your feelings and now you’re giving me advice!”

 

Clark laughed. “What can I say, Chloe? You bring out the best in us.”

 

“Come on,” Lois said, pulling Chloe off the couch. “Let’s call Jimmy and we can go on a double date.”

 

“Oh, this should be good.” Chloe laughed, following her cousin out of the house.

 

Clark grinned before setting out at a gentle jog to catch up with his girlfriend and his best friend. For once, everything was turning out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of December! I'm currently drowning in a neuropsychology essay and of course, whenever that happens, the creative juices get flowing. I've now added another story to my growing list, making it a total of five to complete? Oh well, I'll get around to them all eventually. Let's just get me to survive third year first.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois' car gets totalled when a person runs in front of it, revealing another one of Lex's unethical schemes.

Lois was driving in the city, ready to meet Chloe after her last class of the day so that the cousins could catch up. She was singing along loudly to the classic rock station as she drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel. Everything was going well in her life. She and Clark were happier than ever, college was going great, she and Clark just declaring themselves journalism majors, and, for once, everything seemed to be going the way Lois planned. 

 

That was until a thud brought her back to reality, a man sprinting out in front of her car before Lois had time to stop. The bonnet of the car crumpled around the man as Lois stared in shock. The only time Lois had ever seen a car crumple around someone was when Clark was involved. How could this man be perfectly fine? At least, if the way he was apologising to Lois and telling her that he’d get her to the hospital was any indication.

 

“I’m okay,” Lois insisted, “just a bit shocked.”

 

“Please, let me get you to the hospital, it’s not far from here.”

 

Lois consented and allowed him to help get her car to the side of the road and her to the hospital, rambling on about how Clark and Chloe were going to kill her. “I promised Clark that I would avoid trouble for at least a month and then I get into a car accident and Chloe is going to kill me for missing lunch because we haven’t seen each other in weeks.”

 

“You know, you sure talk a lot.” The man chuckled as Lois checked in.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re being very silent. Someone has to fill it.” Lois remarked as she waited in the room for the doctor to check her. She chuckled, his comment reminding her of the night she had met Clark when he had been re-programmed as Kal-El. Kal-El had made a very similar comment in the hospital room as Lois had paced around the room, that thought reminding her that she needed to alert her boyfriend about the event that totalled her car. That, and let her cousin know that their cousin bonding day was going to be a bit delayed. “Oh, I need to call Clark and Chloe and let them know what’s going on!” She said as she pulled out her phone.

 

The man, who Lois learned was named Victor hesitated, as Lois called Chloe and Clark separately and gave them a brief run down of what had happened.

 

“If you have company coming, I should get going. I’m sorry about your car, by the way.” Victor apologised as he began to leave the room.

 

“No wait!” Lois called after him, surprised to find him already gone already. “Damn it.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Clark arrived at the hospital first, quickly holding Lois out in front of him as he x-rayed her. “Okay, nothing’s broken.”

 

“Clark,” Lois rolled her eyes, “I told you on the phone that I was fine.”

 

“Lois, your version of fine and my version of fine are very different. You said you hit something and your car crumpled around it like a tin can. I have the right to be concerned about my girlfriend getting into a car accident.”

 

“I didn’t hit something, Clark, I hit someone. And it was like I was hitting you but that’s not possible because you’re the only you I know of. And he was absolutely fine and made me come here and I tried to make him stay but he ran out before I could make my case.”

 

“How?” Clark asked, eyebrows furrowed as Chloe ran into the room.

 

“Jesus, Lois a few days without nearly dying and you get into an accident.” Chloe exclaimed before taking in Clark’s confused expression. “Okay, what did I miss and why does Clark look constipated?”

 

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell the whole truth on the phone. I didn’t hit a pole, Chlo, I hit a person. His name was Victor and the car bent around him as if I’d hit Clark.”

 

“I’m going to go try and find him.” Clark said. “I’ll let you guys know when I do. And Chloe, don’t let Lois check out before the doctor looks her over.”

 

Lois went to protest but Clark glared at her and she promptly shut her mouth, Chloe laughing at the interaction as Clark sped off.

 

“You know, it’s funny that he’s the only one who can get you to shut up.”

 

“It’s not fair! I can’t argue against the ‘I’m a superpowered alien and I know what’s good for you’ look!”

 

“Well, Lois, he is and he does.” Chloe stated, Lois glaring at her and sighing as she accepted that, in spite of all her protests that she was fine, she was going to be stuck in this hospital for a while.

 

Clark managed to find Victor just outside of the hospital and, to his surprise, recognised him. “Hey, wait!” Clark called out as he slowed to a jog next to Victor. “I know you, you’re Victor Stone, I played against you in football. You were with Metropolis high. I was the quarterback for Smallville high.”

 

“You had a hell of an arm—“ Victor commented, trailing off as he realised that he didn’t know Clark’s name.

 

“Clark Kent. My girlfriend’s the one who drove into you.”

 

At that Victor froze, making to run. Clark grabbed onto his arm before he could. “Look, Victor, I just want to talk. Last I heard you were killed in a car accident with your family and now you’re alive and apparently caused quite the indentation on my girlfriend’s car.”

 

Acting out of fear, Victor accidentally threw Clark into the wall of the hospital, in shock at the fact that Clark was unharmed despite the dent in the cement wall behind him. “How are you okay?” Victor asked curiously.

 

Clark took the opportunity to x-ray him, eyes widening as he realised that Victor seemed to have metal machinery inside of him. “Victor, what did they do to you?”

 

“I… I can’t talk about that here…”

 

“Come on,” Clark said, grabbing Victor. “Listen, how do you feel about high speed?”

 

Victor was about to ask why when Clark grabbed him in his arms and sped off towards the farm, depositing Victor in the barn.

 

“Okay, what the hell?” Victor asked as he gained his bearings. “Are you bionic too?”

 

“No.” Clark shook his head. “I’m just… Different.”

 

“Does your girlfriend know?”

 

Clark nodded. “Yeah, Lois knows. She knew before we got together. I mean, I was sort of forced to tell her, but she took it well.”

 

“Well, that gives me a bit of hope.” Victor said as he took a photo out of his pocket and showed it to Clark. “This is Katherine. I want to tell her that I’m alive. Once this whole mess is sorted out.”

 

“Victor, who did this to you? I mean one moment you’re declared dead and the next—“

 

“I’m able to stop a moving car?” Victor said as he sat down on the couch in the loft. “All I remember is that I was alive after the car crash and someone pulled me out. I was barely conscious and the next thing that I know, I’m half man half machine all because of this company called SynTechnics. The only reason I got out was because a doctor took pity on me and helped me escape.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Clark started. “Look stay here while I go visit a friend. She’s good with this type of stuff. We’ll figure out a way that you can have a life outside of SynTechnics. As soon as I know anything, I’ll be right back.”

 

Victor nodded as Clark left, going to Chloe’s dorm room. “Chloe,” Clark said as he entered, “I have a lead.”

 

“Clark!” Lois exclaimed quickly, frantically gesturing to where Lana was at her desk. “You’re back already. I thought it would have taken longer to get the car towed to the farm.”

 

“Towed?” Clark questioned before realising that Lois was covering for Victor. “Right, it didn’t actually take that long.” He replied, making a mental note to move the car to the farm as soon as he could.

 

“The lead, Clark?” Chloe asked, opening up the laptop.

 

“A company called SynTechnics.” Clark replied, carefully avoiding mentioning Victor.

 

“Luthorcorp.” Lois said softly. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“What does one of Lex’s companies have to do with Lois’ accident?” Lana asked, no longer pretending not to be listening to the conversation.

 

The trio exchanged looks before Chloe decided to take the lead, treading carefully. “Well, it wasn’t exactly an object that Lois hit…” Chloe started, “it was a person.”

 

“Who appears to be made bionic after a car accident.” Clark growled, not bothering to show his distaste for the Luthorcorp side-project. “He was held captive at the lab until he escaped today. He was a human guinea pig.” While Clark was sure that eventually Victor’s life would work out, it was unethical in every respect of the word to perform an operation such as this without consent.

 

“Clark, Lex wouldn’t do something like this.” Lana protested. “If it did happen at one of Lex’s companies, I’m sure he didn’t know about it.”

 

Lois looked curiously at Lana, wondering whether the girl was playing the devil’s advocate or was truly as naive as she was appearing. “Lana…” Lois started.

 

“Look, I’m still friends with Lex and once upon a time, you were friends with him too, Clark. I just don’t think that he’d do something like this.”

 

“Then he’ll have no problem talking to me about it then.” Clark replied before stalking out of the room, presumably to talk to Lex.

 

“Lana, just how friendly are you and Lex?” Chloe asked, turning towards her roommate.

 

“What?” Lana gasped, blushing. “Chloe, don’t be ridiculous, we’re just friends.”

 

Lois and Chloe exchanged looks as Chloe dropped the subject. There was more to the story than ‘just friends’, they were sure of it.

 

***

 

Enraged at Lex’s lack of answers, Clark went and got Lois’ car from Metropolis while Chloe and Lois drove to the farm to meet up with him. Rage, it appeared, helped his abilities, because Clark had never gotten back to the farm, let alone holding a car above his head, as fast as he did at that moment.

 

Chloe and Lois were with Victor in the barn, filling him in on what they had found out when Clark stormed in, furious. He filled them in on Lex’s half-hearted promise to look into things as Lex declared his innocence in the whole matter. Frustrated, Clark ran his hands through his hair and began pacing the barn.

 

“Clark,” Lois’ voice was soft as she went up to him, grabbing his arms and pulling them down to pin them to his side. “Clark, honey, you need to calm down. We all know how treacherous, Lex can be. And how much of a liar he is.”

 

“I know, I just…” Clark sighed, “I just wonder how I was ever friends with that man and how Lana seems it fit to declare him innocent despite all the evidence to the contrary.”

 

“Well,” Lois said, deciding to leave the Lana conversation to another day, “you see the good in people, Smallville. It’s one of your best traits.”

 

Clark started to respond when he noticed a beam of light in the barn. He moved to apprehend the shooters when Victor cried out, oil beginning to gush out of his arm. Acting quickly, Clark knocked out the shooter and got them all to the car.

 

“Lois, we’re going to need your apartment.” Clark said as he pulled off his shirt to begin to staunch the oil flowing from Victor’s arm. Victor was writhing in pain as Chloe quickly sped them to the Talon, the three of them managing to get Victor into the apartment without anyone seeing them.

 

Lois acted quickly, getting out her first aid kit and creating a truncate above the wound. She quickly pressed a gauze pad against Victor’s arm while throwing at Clark one of his shirts that she had stolen so that he had something to wear.

 

“Victor, what happens to you if you start leaking?” Chloe asked hesitantly.

 

Victor, his complexion pale, took a moment to respond as Lois pressed down tighter on the wound. Never had Lois been so thankful for her military upbringing. “The bionics are a part of me.” Victor explained. “If this leak isn’t stopped soon, I’ll die.”

 

“You said a doctor helped you escape, what’s his name?” Clark asked.

 

“Dr. Hong.” Victor replied, Clark immediately leaving the apartment, only to return minutes later.

 

“Dr. Hong has been killed.” Clark replied soberly. “We need to figure out another way.”

 

“Unless you all of a sudden became an expert on biomechanics,” Victor said, “I’m going to die. But I need to see Katherine first.”

 

“Victor!” Clark called out as Victor went to leave the apartment. “There’s one person we can try. I don’t like it, but it might be your only chance.”

 

“Who are you thinking of?”

 

“We can go to Lex.”

 

“Smallville…” Lois warned.

 

“Lois, we don’t have much of a choice right now.” Clark said softly.

 

“No.” Victor shook his head firmly. “That bastard is responsible for this, I’m not about to let him get his hands on me again. I’m going to see Katherine before I die and you won’t stop me, because if you were in my position, you’d want the same thing.”

 

Victor arrived at Katherine’s house to find it full of agents for Lex’s company and the doctor behind it all in the first place. Threatening Katherine’s life, Victor went with them without a fight. 

 

Gasping, Victor woke up in the same sterile lab he had escaped earlier that day to find a scientist prodding in his arm, Lex standing above him. “You’re going to have to be patient while we fix you.” The bald man smiled. “And then you can go and live your life.”

 

“I don’t want your help!” Victor thrashed against the cuffs holding him still.

 

“Don’t worry,” Lex replied as he left the room, “we’ll take the edge off of all the anger and loneliness as well.”

 

Victor watched as his power cell was replaced, his arm then sealed back up. He tensed as the swirling metal saw came closer to his scalp. This time, they weren’t just going to make part of his body a robot, Victor knew; They were going to make his mind robotic as well. They were just about to drill into his temple when Clark burst into the room and broke Victor out of his chair, throwing the doctor to the side.

 

“Let’s go.” Clark said before he and Victor ran out of the room, managing to escape the facility by jumping off the roof, leaving two cracked indents from their jump on the concrete before running off.

 

***

 

Back safe in the barn, Clark explained how he knew where Victor would be.

 

“I went to go confront Lex after you left and I heard him on his phone talking about how a target was acquired. That’s when I knew that they set you up and used Katherine as bait. Lex knew that you’d return for her if you thought you were dying. He himself may not be capable of love, but he understands how it works.”

 

“Thank you,” Victor said as he shook Clark’s hand. “I don’t know how to repay you for saving me from being an emotionless cyborg.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything, just go out there and find Katherine for real this time.”

 

“I don’t know…” Victor replied, “I don’t think she can handle all this machinery in me.”

 

“Well, you won’t know until you try. Lois can handle me, and trust me, I’m weirder than a cyborg.”

 

“What are you, Clark?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I was an alien?” Clark smirked at Victor’s surprised face.

 

“Well, Lois is certainly an amazing woman to be able to handle that.”

 

“And if Katherine loves you as much as you clearly love her, she’ll be able to handle the more metal parts of you. Just be honest with her and if she can’t handle it, just know that someone else is out there who will be able to.”

 

“Victor?” Katherine called out from the entrance to the barn, Lois standing proudly by her side.

 

“Katherine.” Victor spoke, looking between Clark and Lois. “Did you two…”

 

“It was all Lois.” Clark raised his hands in innocence. “Go.” He said, tilting his head towards Katherine.

 

Victor ran up to her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight. “I missed you.”

 

“Victor, how?” Katherine asked, her eyes wide.

 

“It’s a long story.” Victor replied, his happy mood broken.

 

“Well, I’ve got plenty of time.” She said, grabbing his hand.

 

Victor thanked Lois and Clark once again as he left the barn with Katherine, Lois and Clark standing proudly at the entrance as they watched them leave.

 

“Thank you,” Clark said as the sun began to set on the farm, “for being so amazing. For handling the fact that I’m, well, me.” Watching Victor worry about how Katherine would accept him had put things into perspective for Clark. It was one thing to know that your friend was from another planet, it was another to accept that the man that you were in love with was.

 

Lois grinned as she leaned further into him, Clark’s arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the house. “I already told you, Smallville, I’m a Lane. It’s going to take a lot more than alien heritage for you to get rid of me.”

 

Clark chuckled as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Like he would even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head home for the Christmas holidays tomorrow and I'm so excited! My first term has been so exhausting and as glad as I am that it's over, it's kinda scary that I only have one more teaching term of my undergraduate degree. AHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> I'm fine. The existential dread of what I'm going to do with my life only creeps up after I go to sleep.
> 
> But, on a positive note, while I do have family visiting and an essay that I need to get done over the break, I hope that I'll have more time to write and update and that I can update more than once a week. No promises, but I'll keep you all posted!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois takes Clark to an inn for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is pretty explicit. I wrote it in a dry spell when I was super horny. Is it possibly out of character? Maybe. Did I care? Only a little. Is it hot as fuck? In my opinion, hell yes.
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been several months since Clark and Lois went public, so to speak, with their relationship and it was also going to be Clark’s birthday this weekend. And Lois really wanted to make it special. So she booked a room at a quaint inn a few hours away that was exactly up Clark’s alley, using Martha to have a bag packed and ready for when Lois gave him his present at the surprise party they were going to be throwing that night before they drove to the inn.

 

Lois smirked as she packed her own bag, holding the see-through red lace up to the light. It wasn’t the most daring piece of lingerie, but she knew that Clark would appreciate it. The lace slip fit her like a glove, with a v neckline and a few thin straps posing as the back of the garment, leaving most of her back exposed. She had a few silk nightgowns for the rest of the weekend, figuring that the more daring lingerie, such as corsets and teddies, could be saved for a later time. Maybe their first anniversary? Nevertheless, Lois planned on giving Clark Kent one hell of a birthday present.

 

She supposed that she was partly at fault for the predicament that she was now in, as she was the one who had been so insistent on taking their relationship slowly at the beginning. Lois could admit that much. However, Clark had either missed or ignored her subtle hints for weeks that she was ready for the next level. She had practically thrown herself at him at the farm one weekend when his parents were spending the night in Topeka, and all she got in return was a heated make-out session that resulted in her having to turn to her ‘bedroom buddy’ that night.

 

Perhaps Clark just wanted it to be special, she thought, considering how he had made sure to make everything else about their relationship so remarkable. It also probably had to do with the fact that Clark, as confident as he was, was insecure. Part of this was probably due to the fact that Clark was a virgin and Lois was not, however the other part probably had to do with his abilities. She knew he was afraid of losing control, of not being able to stop his strength or his heat vision from acting up and hurting Lois. Sure, Clark’s heat vision did manifest as a result of sexual arousal, but he had contained all his abilities whenever he and Lois got hot and heavy, no matter how much he was panting and unable to think clearly. She didn’t think that he gave himself enough credit for how much he was able to control his abilities. Besides, she trusted Clark. He would never hurt her, even accidentally, and she wanted this. She wanted him.

 

It was as Lois was still holding the slip in the air that Chloe walked in, eyes widening. “Well, I can see what your birthday present to Clark is.” Chloe smirked, her eyebrow raising.

 

“Think he’ll like it?” Lois asked, turning it around to show Chloe the back.

 

“Let’s just say I won’t be surprised if the inn you’re staying at mysteriously burns down.”

 

“Not funny, Chlo.” Lois grumbled as she threw the last of her items into the bag and zipped it up.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said as she grabbed her cousin’s arm and led her out of the apartment. “I know that Clark’s abilities are one of the reasons why you’ve been resorting to your bedroom buddy.” Chloe giggled at the nickname Lois had given her vibrator, earning her a glare. “But,” Chloe added quickly to keep Lois from punching her, “I’m sure that as soon as he sees you in that, all the man of steel’s noble resolve will melt.”

 

“I hope so. I just… I love him and I want to take that step, you know?”

 

“I know, Lo, I know. And don’t worry, Clark’s not going to know what hit him.”

 

They arrived at the farm mere minutes before Clark, the look on his face priceless as they yelled surprise, Lois and Chloe throwing confetti at his face.

 

“Happy birthday, Son.” Jonathan smiled as he clapped Clark on the back, leading him to where they had set up his presents in the kitchen.

 

Clark beamed as Lois practically forced him down into a chair and ordered him to open his presents. “Yes, dear.” Clark rolled his eyes as he opened the few gifts in front of him, ensuring his dad that he would be up to go to the Wolverines game with him.

 

“I thought that I’d cash in a couple of those I.O.U.s you owe me since I’m on an intern’s budget.” Chloe grinned. “However, I did talk Lois out of making her famous rum cake and letting your mom bake the cake instead, so really, I gave everyone a present.”

 

“Good, we wouldn’t want food poisoning.” Clark teased, Lois slapping him upside the head.

 

“Hey, I’m not that bad of a cook.”

 

“It’s okay, Lois,” Martha placated, “I’ll teach you one day.”

 

“Anyway,” Lois said, “now it’s time for my present.”

 

Lois ran out of the room and Clark looked at his parents and Chloe in puzzlement. “Where is she going?”

 

“Don’t worry, Clark, you’ll like it.” Chloe smirked, imagining Clark’s reaction when he finally saw the lace number that Lois had packed.

 

Lois came back into the room and plopped two overnight bags in front of Clark. “We’re going away for the weekend! Well actually, we’ll go right now and we’ll be there in time for dinner and it’s this cute inn a few hours away and your mom packed your bag so we’re all ready to go—“

 

“Lo!” Clark yelled, laughing. “Can you stop explaining your present so that I can thank you.” Lois blushed as Clark gently kissed her forehead. “Thank you. Though I’m not quite sure how you managed to keep it a secret from me.”

 

“Oh, please, Smallville, it’s easy to pull the wool over your eyes. Besides, your mom and I noticed how stressed you were with finals last week and I figured getting away from it all would be the perfect remedy and you were so busy studying that you didn’t even notice your mom slowly packing your things away.”

 

Lois then shoved Clark out the door faster than he could move at normal speed, eager to start their weekend, waving as the Kents and Chloe saw them off. Once the car was a safe distance away, Chloe grinned devilishly.

 

“What’s that smile for, Chloe?” Jonathan asked as they walked back inside to clean up.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Chloe replied.

 

She couldn’t wait to hear how Lois’ plan to seduce Clark turned out.

 

***  
  


Lois was fidgeting the entire drive to the inn, the entire time it took them to check in, and the entire time at dinner.

 

“Everything all right, Lo?” Clark asked over dessert, peering at Lois curiously as she shoved chocolate cake into her mouth.

 

“I’m perfectly okay, Smallville.” Lois shrugged, replying around a mouthful of cake. “I guess having to sit still for a long time doesn’t suit me.”

 

“Lois, I could have told you that. When we go to the movies you practically run out of the theatre with all your bent up energy.”

 

“Shut up.” Lois replied as they left the table, grabbing Clark’s arm and leaning on his shoulder. He was the perfect height for Lois to be able to lean on him without having to bend her neck and she enjoyed it thoroughly. Ever since she had discovered that they were the ideal height distance for cuddling while walking, Lois had taken advantage of it to the point that Clark had started calling her his limpet. “I have a surprise for you.” She giggled as she pulled him into their room, giving him a slow but sensual kiss as they stumbled backwards, slamming the door shut behind them.

 

Clark’s pupils dilated as he went to pull her close and kiss her again, frowning when Lois’ finger on his lips stopped him. “Lo, what do you have planned?” Clark asked as she left his arms to run into the adjoining bathroom where she had unpacked the necessary supplies earlier.

 

“You’ll see, Smallville!” She called through the door as she began getting ready.

 

“Lois, you’ve already taken me to an inn for the weekend, what more could you possibly give me?”

 

Lois smirked as she touched up her makeup and smoothed down the slip. That farm boy had no idea what was about to hit him. She opened the bathroom door slowly, her hand sneaking out before the rest of her to hit the dimmer switch and dim the lights in the rest of the room.

 

“Lo…” Clark said nervously, “Lois, babe, what are you doing.”

 

Lois stepped out of the bathroom, leaning up against the doorframe in what she hoped was a seductive pose, her knees nestled together and her long legs seemingly stretching on for forever. One of her hands, which she had placed idly above her head, ran down her body from her collarbone to her chest before settling at her side. “I don’t know, Spaceboy, what do you think I’m doing?”

 

Clark’s gulp was audible as his eyes scanned Lois’ body, his eyes wide and jaw slack. He had always liked her in red, and the fact that the red lingerie she had on left just enough to the imagination for Clark to be able to fill in the blanks wasn’t helping. Clark had to visibly restrain himself from ripping it off of her as she walked towards him, one tanned leg moving slowly in front of the other. His hands clenched at his side as she straddled him, grinding down into him and causing Clark to moan.

 

“Lois…” 

 

“I’m ready, Clark. That is, if you are.”

 

“Lo, I want to, believe me, I do.” Clark said, eyes dropping to her cleavage for a second too long. “It’s just… What if I hurt you. What if it gets too much and—“

 

“Shush.” Lois said, placing her index finger on his lips. “You won’t hurt me. I love you and you love me and that’s all there is to it.” Clark went to protest and Lois cut him off. “Clark, if you aren’t ready for a reason besides your abilities, we can go to bed right now. But if it’s about your abilities, Clark, I swear to God that I will find the nearest sex shop and get myself another bedroom buddy and use it all night and not allow you to touch me. I trust you, Clark. I trust you and I trust your control over your abilities. I’m more than ready to take that next step if you are. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Clark finally responded, running his hands up and down her arms. “I just—“

 

Lois shut him up by planting her lips on his and grinding down onto him harder, smirking in satisfaction as Clark whimpered. She slid her arms up his shirt before taking it off and assaulting his chest, sucking and kissing her way down it until she had to crawl off his lap.

 

“Lois…” Clark warned with a growl.

 

Lois ignored him, flashing him a devilish smile as she expertly unbuckled and pulled down his jeans. She gently placed her palm on his erection, squeezing lightly and delighting in his moan of pleasure as his cock twitched against her palm. 

 

“Jesus, Lo.” Clark said breathlessly as he threw his head back. She hadn’t even properly touched him yet and he was already going insane.

 

Lois placed her mouth over him through the soft cotton of his boxers, relishing in the way that Clark seemed to be fighting for control. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

 

“I want… I want…”

 

“Yes, baby?” Lois asked as she slipped his boxers off and began to gently stroke him with her hand. Her thumb grazed over the head and began to spread the pre-cum down his shaft.

 

“Oh, God, don’t stop.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take it in my mouth?” Lois voice was almost gravely with arousal as she continued her administrations. “Do you want me to suck on your big, hard cock?”

 

Clark had never thought that he would enjoy dirty talk as much as he currently was. “Please…” He moaned, unable to get out any other words.

 

“You have to tell me what you want, baby.”

 

“Your mouth!” Clark almost yelled. “I want your mouth, please.”

 

“Of course.” Lois said before barely taking the tip in her mouth to tease him further. She slowly took him further and further into her mouth as his moans and grunts increased in volume. Looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, she found him staring down at her with intensity. He held her hair out of the way so that he had an unobstructed view, and Lois knew that he was also getting an amazing view of her cleavage from this angle.

 

Lois pulled off of him suddenly, causing Clark to groan in frustration. That groan quickly turned into a moan of pleasure and she fondled his balls and gently took them into her mouth one at a time. She then slowly licked her way from the based of his shaft to the tip before once again taking him in her mouth. This time Lois took him all the way in her mouth and down her throat, fighting her gag reflex as she did. She hummed to send vibrations up and down his cock as she continued to deep throat him.

 

Clark’s hands tightened in her hair as he began to subconsciously control her pace, eyes shut in pleasure. “Fuck.” He cursed, thrusting himself into her mouth. “Lois, I… I’m gonna…”

 

With the sign that Clark was close, Lois immediately began bobbing her head faster, hands going to cradle his balls and gently massage them. “Ah, fuck!” Clark shouted as he came, Lois doing her best to swallow all of his cum.

 

Some of it dribbled down her chin, Clark pulling her up to him and kissing her, licking the remains of his orgasm off of her face. “That was amazing, thank you.”

 

“Oh, Clarkie, honey.” Lois said as she pushed him down back onto the bed. “We aren’t anywhere near done yet.”

 

Clark nearly forgot that that she had called him Clarkie as she began kissing him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. However, Lois had ignited something in Clark that she wasn’t completely prepared for. Something that Clark didn’t even know he had inside him. His hands went to the end of her slip and pushed it up, exposing her ass and squeezing it. Rubbing his hands softly against her ass, he lifted his hand and lightly smacked her. “You called me Clarkie.” He growled, bringing his hand down again. “I think you need to be punished.”

 

Lois gasped as she looked up at him, shocked at his actions. Clark’s eyes were nearly black with arousal as he spanked her once more before flipping her over with only a speed that Clark could do. Her hair splayed out around her as he sucked hard on her neck, hands tugging at the camisole straps of her slip and pulling them down to expose her breasts. He kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking and nipping, tongue moving to soothe the already bruising love bites. Clark ground down into her, already hard again as her moans of pleasure spurred him on.

 

“Oh, God, Clark.” Lois moaned as he teasingly took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it as he massaged her other breast. Eventually, he administered the same attention to her other breast and Lois, unable to stand it anymore, pushed them so that they were sitting up and tore off the lace slip, throwing it across the room.

 

Lois plopped back down on the bed and glared at him when he didn’t continue fondling her breasts. Clark laughed at her behaviour as he placed a gentle kiss on her belly button, hands going up to squeeze her breasts. Lois gasped as he pinched her nipples, his mouth going further and further south. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Lo?” Clark asked, using her own words against her. Words were beyond Lois however as Clark softly caressed the inside of her thighs, his large fingers getting teasingly close to where she wanted them before he took them away.

 

Lois whimpered at his actions, her whimper turning into a scream as Clark pushed one finger inside of her, curving it just so. Lois thought she was going to lose her mind. She managed to look down at him to find a smug look on his face as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of her before adding a second. Clark’s breathing was as heavy as hers as he pressed his thumb down on her clit, the sensation nearly driving Lois to orgasm as he rubbed his thumb against her clit in circles.

 

“Oh… Oh, Cl-Clark.” Lois moaned. 

 

“You gotta tell me what you want, Lois.”

 

“I want, I want your tongue. I want your tongue, right now!” Lois knew that she sounded desperate as she begged him, however she could’ve cared less as he gave into her demands.

 

His mouth first descended on her clit, Clark sucking and flicking at the sensitive nerves with his tongue. He then removed her fingers and Lois whimpered at the loss of contact until he shoved his tongue into her. How Clark had learned to do this, Lois didn’t care at the moment. For a boy who was a virgin up until tonight, he sure knew exactly what the hell he was doing. Lois knew that he had never gone past second base with Lana, and he was far too good at this to have learned this from porn.

 

“Fuck!” Lois screamed as Clark’s tongue returned to her clit and he shoved his fingers back inside her. Lois clenched her thighs against his head, grateful that her boyfriend couldn’t feel what probably would have been a quite painful pressure on his ears, moaning loudly as she threw her head back.

 

Lois was certain that Clark had to be using super-speed as his tongue moved impossibly fast against her clit, his fingers curved in that particular way that had Lois coming hard. Her hands pulled at his hair as she arched backwards off the bed, her vision going spotty as came.

 

She panted as she laid on the bed, Clark crawling his way back up to her and claiming her mouth with his. The kissing grew more and more heated as they pawed at each other, Lois finally pushing Clark off of her as she scrambled to the bedside table.

 

“Lois,” Clark growled, “get back here.”

 

“Just a minute!” Lois responded as she rolled back over so that she was facing Clark, triumphant as she held the condom up in front of him. “Had to get the condom.”

 

If it was possible, Clark became even more aroused, his cock already impossible hard from having watched Lois unravel in front of him. He twitched against her hand as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him before rolling the condom slowly over him, her eyes never leaving his. Lois straddled him, bracing herself against his chest before she took him inside her.

 

They both moaned in unison as they joined, his cock filling and stretching her deliciously as her wet warmth surrounded him. Lois slowly began bouncing up and down, throwing her head back and thrusting her tits forward, almost wailing with pleasure. Clark began thrusting up to meet her, thrusting so hard that they were almost rising off the bed. His hands gripped tightly onto her hips and he watched her above him. The sight of her glistening with sweat, panting, her tits bouncing as she impaled herself on his cock again and again made Clark snap. Growling, Clark pulled her over without missing a thrust so that he could now be on top.

 

Clark hitched one of her legs over his shoulder as Lois wrapped the other around his waist and tried to pull him impossibly closer. He pounded into her, bracing himself on his elbows, his head bowing down so that he could suck on the sensitive spot below her ears. Lois moaned in approval, grabbing his face to direct his mouth towards hers.

 

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this, Lois?” Clark asked huskily, determined to make her come before him. “Do you like my big cock pounding in and out of you?”

 

Lois was shocked at his affinity for dirty talk, a shiver going down her spine at his words. Never had she ever imagined such a kinky side to Clark Kent. “I love your cock.” Lois responded, whispering as she sucked on the spot below his ear. “I love the how you fill me up. Please, fuck me harder, Clark, fuck me harder, please!” Lois’ raspy, seductive voice became pleading as she drew closer to orgasm, chasing the elusive pleasure.

 

“Shit.” Clark swore under his breath, feeling her body tighten around him as his hips snapped hard against hers. Lois’ hands were clawing at his back as Clark thrust, the only sound filling the room the sound of skin meeting skin as their hips collided. One of Clark’s hands moved to rub against her clit, making Lois arch against him. 

 

“I love you.” Clark whispered against her ears as he felt himself getting closer.

 

“I love you.” Lois replied, her voice raising in octave at the end as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Oh, oh, oh, Clark, fuck, Clark, fuck!” Lois dug her nails into his back as she came loudly, filling the room with her screams as her body tightened and push itself against Clark, clinging to him. 

 

“Oh, shit, fuck, Lois!” Clark screamed as she tightened around him, her orgasm all that was needed to propel his forwards.

 

They both were breathless as they laid next to each other on the bed, Clark pulling her under the covers as slotting himself against her back after he threw the condom away. His cock nestled against her ass, one hand on her breast and the other on her hip, fingers drawing small circles on the skin. 

 

“And to think of all the times I ignored your signals and sent you home to your bedroom buddy.” Clark chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss to Lois’ shoulder.

 

“Oh, trust me, Spaceboy, the bedroom buddy isn’t going to cut it anymore.”

 

“Good. I want to be the only one who can make you scream like that.”

 

“And who said you weren’t before?” Lois smirked, turning around to face him.

 

The thought of Lois pleasuring herself to thoughts of him was too much for Clark, so he pushed her back down and began round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to come, sorry not sorry, it's a beautiful smutty interlude before further plot development.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

The sun was warm on his face as Clark woke up, Lois still sleeping in his arms, her head curled against his chest. He watched her for a few moments, taking in the steady rise and fall of her chest that meant that she was still soundly asleep. Clark kissed the top of her head as he went to get out of bed, planning to get them some breakfast, when Lois whimpered in her sleep, throwing her leg over him and pulling his warm body back to hers.

 

Clark chuckled softly. He could easily get out of Lois’ grasp if he wanted to, however there was something so sweet, so vulnerable about Lois pulling him closer to her in her sleep. Clark had been surprised at the beginning of their relationship to learn that Lois was as tactile of a person as she was, considering for most of their friendship, the only contact they had had was through punching. However, as soon as she felt safe around someone, it was almost as if she needed one point of contact with them at all times.

 

“Lois,” Clark whispered against her ear. He was reluctant to wake her up, but if he knew Lois, and he liked to think that he did, she would be hungry the moment that she woke up. “Lo, you need to let me go if you want me to get us breakfast.”

 

“Not hungry.” Lois mumbled, the sound of her voice muffled by his chest.

 

“Lois, you’re always hungry.” Clark remarked. “Come on, up we go.”

 

Lois groaned in protest as she flopped back onto the bed, watching Clark as he moved around the room and got dressed. “You know,” Lois commented as she finally rolled out of bed, slipping on a blue silk nightgown and the robe she had packed. “You’re going to have to explain where you learned all that stuff, Mr. I-was-a-virgin-until-last-night. Who knew that Clark Kent, boy scout extraordinaire, could be so kinky.”

 

Clark groaned as he face turned red. “You’ll never let me live it down if I tell you.”

 

Lois cocked an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she looked up at him. “Oh, now I have to know.”

 

Reluctantly, Clark sat them down on the bed and tried to find the words to explain Kryptonian traditions to Lois. “I well… A part of my training at the fortress involved learning about how relationships were on Krypton. And well, it was always expected that you would only have sex with the person that you were arranged to marry at birth. Of course, people didn’t always follow this rule, but arranged marriages were quite common in the ruling houses, which I guess my family was, and you were supposed to wait until marriage. And because you wouldn’t have experience going into your marriage, you would learn about the finer details of sex from the head of the house.”

 

“Clark,” Lois giggled. “Are you trying to tell me that Jor-El taught you how to eat me out?”

 

“Yes?” Clark replied, unable to look Lois in the eyes.

 

“Oh, you’re right, I’m never letting you live that down.” Lois snorted. “This is too good.”

 

“Haha. I didn't hear you complaining last night.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t. Granted, neither were you.”

 

“Okay, come on, it’s time to get food.” Clark groaned as he got up.

 

“Oh, no,” Lois protested as she pulled him back down, “you need to explain about this ruling house thing.”

 

Clark nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, Krypton didn’t have royalty like on Earth by the time I was born, but there was a council that descendants from the original ruling family had a seat on, even though every vote was done by majority. And apparently, the house of El, my house, was on the council, and as the first child I would have been expected to take over my father’s council seat eventually.” 

 

“So does that mean that you’d be like a prince if Krypton still existed?”

 

“I guess that’d be the equivalent, yeah. Granted, I also would have probably had an arranged marriage and wouldn’t have you.” Clark said as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“You couldn’t get rid of me that easily, Clark. Somehow, I think that even if you were a prince put in an arranged marriage on Earth, I would have found a way. I’m determined like that.”

 

“Well, that’s one word for it.”

 

Lois glared. “Come on your highness, it’s time to get this Earth girl some food.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes as Lois disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. She drove him crazy, with her constant nicknames and teasing, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

***  
  


They spent the day wandering around the property surrounding the inn, picnicking in the orchard. Lois had teased Clark that it was a shame that it wasn’t apple picking season, so that the farm boy could get his fix. This, of course, caused Clark to tackle Lois, tickling her until she apologised to him. Eventually, as the sun began to set, they wandered back to the inn, teasing each other as they walked.

 

It had been good of them to get away for many reasons. Everything was so hectic. With Jonathan getting more and more into his duties as senator, Martha going along for the ride, Clark had more responsibilities than ever. Between almost single-handedly running the farm as well as taking classes alongside Lois, some days it seemed like even super-speed wasn’t enough to get everything done. Lois herself was busy. With classes, working at the Talon and her new job on the university’s newspaper, she had her fair share of things to do. They did their best to spend time together, but recently it had been take out while watching a movie or doing homework for their classes. It had been a while since they had had the time to do anything romantic.

 

Sure, they were probably just going to remain in their room for the rest of their weekend getaway, but that was enough for them. They couldn’t lock themselves in a room once they returned for the real world, and now that it had been well-established that Clark did, in fact, have control over his abilities, they both wanted to make up for lost time.

 

Clark had been right. They had been pretty much engaging in a year and a half of verbal foreplay before they had even gotten together.

 

“Did I tell you last night how beautiful you are?” Clark asked as Lois slipped once again into the silk nightgown, the thin fabric giving Clark a glimpse of what laid beneath the fabric.

 

“Maybe once or twice.” Lois grinned as she walked over to where Clark was lying on the bed, crawling up the mattress so that she was in his face. “But, it’s always nice to hear it.”

 

“Well then, Miss Lane, you are by far the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.”

 

Lois smirked as she saw his gaze drop to her cleavage. “Nice line, Casanova. That doesn’t mean that you’re going to get lucky.”

 

“Well, I’ll just have to convince you then, won’t I?”

 

Clark rolled them over so that Lois was on her back, pinning her arms above her head. They stared at each other, the moment seeming so much more intimate than last night. In hindsight, it was probably because last night was the release of many months of pent up frustration on both parts, while tonight, they could go slow and properly explore each other’s bodies.

 

His mouth descended onto hers, slowly pushing against her lips and coaxing them to respond to his administrations. Lois moaned against his mouth as his hands began to explore her body over the thin fabric of her nightgown, his touch and the friction of the fabric causing her nipples to peak and push against the silk in protest of the few layers between her and Clark.

 

“Clark, please.” Lois was breathless as Clark place a kiss on her shoulder, toying with the thin strap of her nightgown with one large finger.

 

“There’s no need to rush,” Clark placated as his spare hand skimmed up her torso to squeeze her right breast, Lois moaning at the contact. She wanted more. Hell, she needed more. “We have all night.”

 

“I swear to whatever God they worshipped on Krypton, Smallville…” Lois’ threat was interrupted by Clark tearing her night gown off of her, pulling the shredded fabric away from her body and tossing it across the room. Lois gasped in protest, starring at him with wide eyes. “Hey, I liked that nightgown, it was my favourite shade of blue.”

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Clark’s reply was unfocused and unapologetic as his eyes roved her naked body, taking the time to appreciate every bump and curve. He hadn’t taken the time to properly worship her last night, so caught up in his arousal that he was focused solely on getting her to come as hard and fast as possible.

 

Tonight, Clark wanted to make up for that. He was going to learn every inch of her body like the back of his hands. He wanted to know her better than she knew herself.

 

Clark revelled in her soft moans of pleasure as he slowly kissed his way down her body, nipping and sucking at the spots that he had learned were sensitive last night. He laid two gentle kisses, one on each of her pelvic bones, before kissing up the insides of both of her thighs. Lois was a quivering mess, her legs shaking as she clenched at the sheets. She was torn between threatening him to stop his teasing or begging him to continue. 

 

The jury was still out.

 

Clark teasingly stroked a finger lightly up and over her labia, Lois letting out the breath she had been holding at the light contact. Her legs spasmed underneath him, kicking out as he triggered the sensitive nerve endings.

 

“Oh, God!” Lois moaned as Clark dove in for the kill, flattening his tongue against her and licking up the same path his finger had taken just moments before. Lois wrapped her legs around his neck and wove her fingers in his hair as he found her clit, flicking it lightly.

 

Waves of pleasure began to course through Lois’ body as Clark continued his assault on her clit before slowly inserting his fingers in her. Lois lost all ability to think as she surrendered to the sensations. She had had sex before, some of it could even have been called great sex. However, sex with Clark was a whole different playing field. Maybe some of it was due to the fact that Clark wasn’t human and was frankly more well-endowed than most human males. But there was something else, something that Lois’ close to orgasm brain couldn’t grasp. It was more than just sex between the two of them, it was a joining, an intimate bond that signified their love for each other.

 

Lois squealed as she came, her body clenching over and curving towards Clark before she flung herself backwards, panting as she fought to catch her breath, breasts heaving. She swore that the things that Clark could do with his tongue were illegal in some parts of the world.

 

She was vaguely aware of Clark stripping himself of his boxers and getting a condom as she laid there and stared at the ceiling. Lois only snapped out of her post-orgasm bliss as she felt the pressure of Clark on top of her, his weight a welcomed presence. Lois kissed him hard, gripping the back of his neck and tasting herself on his lips.

 

Painfully slowly, Clark pushed himself inside of her wet warmth, moaning as he felt her body expand to accommodate him. Clark had always known that sex was pleasurable. Pete’s older brother had done enough bragging about his conquests when Pete was still in Smallville that Clark had had a rough idea of what to expect. But nothing had prepared him for Lois.

 

As passionate of a woman as she was in every other aspect of her life, it was unsurprising that she was equally passionate in the bedroom. For every time Clark teased her or spoke tantalising words in her ear, Lois always managed to one up him, touching him in just the right spot or saying just the right thing to drive him crazy. They were both always looking to one up the other, two passionate and stubborn people turning sex into a game of who could make each other pin the other one down in frustration first.

 

Clark normally lost, though he thought that had something to do with the fact that she secretly liked being pinned down, liked having Clark’s body dominate her. For a woman as independent as Lois was, she liked to occasionally feel vulnerable and liked being taken care of occasionally. It was a side of her that Clark had finally gotten a glimpse of in the past few months, so it was somewhat unsurprising that she enjoyed Clark having his way with her.

 

Clark was slow and purposeful as he thrust into her, the unhurried passion of their lovemaking tonight a stark contrast to the hurried sex of yesterday. Yesterday had been all about exploring, months of sexual frustration causing them to not only want to have sex, but to have sex until they were too exhausted to continue. Different positions, different methods of getting the other to come… The whole night had been filled with several hours of experimentation, the two finally falling asleep around the time the sun began to rise. Tonight however, Clark wanted it to be about their love for each other.

 

“Oh, fuck, Clark.” Lois moaned, her mouth opening and eyes closing as she pushed her head back against the pillows. “Please.”

 

Instinctively, Clark knew was she was asking, hand deftly finding her clit and pressing against it in methodical circles as he continued to pump in and out of her. He felt her clench tightly around him as he hit that spot inside her that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her back arching off of the bed. Clark wrapped his arms around her knees, pushing her legs backwards and allowing him to thrust deeper.

 

Clark knew what was coming, being able to tell the telltale signs of her orgasm so well after last night. He thrust into her impossibly faster, Lois moaning as he continued to hit the elusive spot inside of her and rub his thumb against her clit. The bed banged against the wall in rhythm with Clark’s movements, Lois’ breasts swaying with the movement of the bed.

 

“Fuck!” Lois screamed as she came, clenching around Clark as her hands clawed at him, desperate for something to give her a hold on reality. 

 

Clark shuddered as he followed suite, collapsing against Lois before finding the strength to push off of her and pull them underneath the covers. He was sure that Lois would be waking him in a few hours for round two, but for now, he wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her body against his as they just laid in bed.

 

“I love you, Lo.”

 

“I love you too, Smallville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have two more chapters to write for the next story I want to do, which means this story gets updated more often! Yay!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zod arrives on Earth.

Chloe and Lois sat curled up on the couch in Lois’ apartment, some sappy chick flick playing at low volume in the background. As soon as Clark and Lois returned from their weekend get-a-way, things quickly took a turn for worse. Wary about Lex and Lana’s developing relationship, Chloe and Lois had ended up in a very long conversation with Lana, which basically confirmed that Lana was, in fact, involved with Lex. The girl maintained that Lex was doing good, in fact, that he was developing a vaccine to guard people against all illnesses. And that he was working with Clark’s professor, of all people, and that Lana was sure that Lex was different from Lionel. That Lex wanted to help people and wasn’t in it for his own personal gain.

 

Lois and Chloe had balked at the information that Brainiac was working with Lex Luthor. That, when combined with the symbols Chloe had found indicating that danger was coming, spelled nothing but trouble. And that had led them to their current scene, Chloe and Lois waiting impatiently for Clark to get back from his trip to the Artic, trying to figure out what exactly Fine and Luthor were working on with this vaccine and how to stop it.

 

“So…” Chloe said, eyeing Lois’ bouncing leg and realising that she needed to distract her cousin from the possibly dangerous situation that Clark was heading into. “You never did tell me how your plan went to melt the man of steel’s resolve.”

 

“Chloe!” Lois exclaimed, her face turning red as she remembered their weekend together. “Isn’t that a little bit, I don’t know, personal?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. We’re cousins. If I have to talk to Lana about her relationship with Lex, I at least should be able to hear about the much less creepy relationship of Lois and Clark. I can tell you about Jimmy and I if you want.”

 

Lois glared at her cousin as she went up to get another cup of coffee to calm her nerves. “I know that this is just an attempt to distract me from the fact that we have an alien super computer working with a rich criminal mastermind, but it’s not going to work, dear cousin. What Clark and I do behind closed doors is for our knowledge only.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Chloe pleaded, practically bouncing over to where Lois stood. “I want to know what it’s like to actually be probed by an alien!”

 

Lois rolled her eyes, snorting. “Good one, Chlo, I’m sure that Clark will love it when I tell him that line.”

 

“Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

 

Lois relented as she looked into her cousin’s pleading eyes, knowing that Chloe only pulled out the puppy dog eyes on special occasions. “Fine. It’s amazing and incredible and very intense and passionate and his strength and super-speed come quite in handy and that is all that you’re getting out of me.”

 

“Don’t worry, I can fill in the blanks now.” Chloe smirked as Lois slapped her arm.

 

“Shut up.” Lois said as she set her mug down. “Clark’s taking too long. Come on, we’re heading to the caves.”

 

The cousins practically ran into Lana, who was sprinting up the stairs of the Talon as if her life depended on it.

 

“Oh, thank God!” Lana exclaimed as she realised who she ran into. “I just saw, I just, Lex and Fine—“

 

“Lana, slow down.” Chloe calmed, grabbing her friends arm. “Let’s go back inside and you can tell us what you saw.”

 

Lois quickly ushered them back into her apartment, her gut telling her with absolute certainty that this had to do with why Clark was visiting Jor-El. The second threat that Clark had been warned about was here.

 

“Okay, Lana, what’s going on?” Lois asked, arms crossed as she stared down the frightened girl sitting on the couch.

 

“Lex was acting really weird this morning, so I followed him when he left the house. And he went to this field and the next thing I know Milton Fine shows up and tells me that he’s preparing Lex for something and the ship from the last meteor shower appeared and I don’t know what’s going on, but I think that Lex is in danger.”

 

Lois and Chloe stiffened at the mention of Milton Fine, Chloe nodding at Lois to leave. Lois immediately ran out the coffee shop to her car, leaving Chloe to deal with a hysterical Lana. This was bad, this was very, very bad. Lois didn’t know exactly what Brainiac wanted with Lex, but she had a feeling that Clark needed to know this piece of information as soon as possible.

 

Otherwise, all hell was going to break loose in the small farming town once again.

 

Not finding Clark at the caves, Lois quickly turned around and sped to the farm, throwing the car in park as soon as she pulled into the drive and running towards the barn.

 

“Clark!” Lois yelled. “We have a—“ The words were taken out of her mouth however as she saw Clark plunge a knife into Brainiac, the construct shattering into a million pieces. Lois’ relief was short-lived however as Lex appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Clark by his throat, the knife clattering to the ground as his grip on it weakened.

 

“You inability to kill a human life is commendable, Kal-El.” Lex’s body said. “But, unfortunately, it is also your greatest downfall. If only you had killed this body like your father told you too.”

 

Lois recognised Lex’s evil laugh, however this wasn’t Lex. This was Zod. Whatever it was that Brainiac had been planning had now come to fruition. A chill shot up Lois’ spine as she quickly hid behind the tractor, knowing that the last thing that Clark needed right now was for Zod to see Lois and use her as a pawn.

 

From behind the tractor, Lois watched as Clark struggled fruitlessly before Zod took out a small object. The next thing Lois knew, Clark was sucked into the object and he floated away in a square. With Clark taken care of, Zod flew out of the barn, presumably to take his next step.

 

“Fuck.” Lois cursed as she ran up the steps. Carefully, she picked up the forgotten dagger. Was Clark supposed to have killed Lex? How was that supposed to have stopped Brainiac from releasing Zod?

 

The next thing Lois knew, she was surrounded by a familiar white light that emanated out from the dagger. Falling to the ground, she stumbled as she crash landed into the fortress. Quickly getting her feet back under her, Lois wrapped her arms around herself tighter as the biting cold seeped into her skin. “Jor-El!” Lois called out. “What happened? Why did you bring me here?”

 

“Lois Lane.” Jor-El replied. “We do not have much time.”

 

“Time for what?”

 

“My son refused to do as I instructed and kill the vessel of Zod. As a result, Zod is about to release a virus on the world that will result in its destruction. You must take the dagger and kill Zod yourself and finish what Kal-El failed to do if you want to save your world.”

 

“What about Clark? I mean, Kal-El.” Lois’ stomach clenched as she knew instinctively what Jor-El was about to say. There was nothing that they could do for Clark.

 

“My son is lost to the Phantom Zone. If he is to return to this Earth, he must do it himself. There is nothing that I can do.”

 

Lois was about to question Jor-El, to yell at him and tell him to try harder to save his son, when the same blinding light surrounded her and, against her will, she was forced to leave the fortress and was sent back to Smallville. She found herself once again plummeting, Chloe shrieking in surprise as Lois landed almost on top of her, the girls tumbling onto the couch in the loft.

 

“Where the hell did you just come from?” Chloe asked. “And where the hell is Clark?”

 

“The Artic courtesy of Jor-El airways.” Lois grumbled as she looked down at the dagger that was still in her hands. “And Clark is in the Phantom Zone.”

 

“The what?”

 

“From what I gathered, Clark was supposed to kill Lex before Zod could enter his body.”

 

“But Clark didn’t, because he’s Clark. He couldn’t take a life like that.” Chloe said, finally registering the dagger in Lois’ hands. “Lois, what is that dagger for?”

 

Lois gulped, knuckles turning white from her grasp on the hilt. “Well, since Clark didn’t kill Lex, instead using the dagger on Brainiac, Zod is now in Lex’s body and he sent Clark to the Phantom Zone, which from my understanding is an alien prison. And apparently since Clark has to find his own way back to Earth…”

 

“Jor-El asked you to finish off what Clark started.” Chloe’s face was grim as she finished, mouth setting into a fine line. “Are you going to?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lois replied. “Apparently Zod’s released this virus that is going to destroy the Earth as we know it—“

 

“Yeah, that’s already happening. The world’s gone to hell in a hand-basket. People are rioting. Right now I think it’s mostly in this area but it’s spreading.”

 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice then, do I?”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But we’ll try everything that we can.”

 

Lois nodded, determination overtaking her worry. “Right, let’s find out where Zod is controlling this all from and create a plan. Where’s Lana?”

 

“With Lex. Or Zod, I guess.” Lois gasped as Chloe continued with her explanation. “I tried to tell her not to, but I could only fill her in on the situation so much and then she got really angry and said that Lex never lied to her, unlike me and Clark, so she went off to join him and that’s the last that I saw.”

 

“Well, we better act soon then. If I were Zod in Lex Luthor’s body, where would I be while I destroyed the world?”

 

“The mansion.” Lois and Chloe both said at the same time.

 

They had managed to come up with some semblance of a plan on the way to the mansion. Chloe was determined that she was the best bet of being able to stop the program that was emitting the virus. Lois had conceded, solely because Chloe was the one who, with a bit of help from Clark, was able to decode a Kryptonian message. And while Lois was the one dating a Kryptonian and she swore that at some point, she would learn the language, the only words she had learned so far were words that Clark had mumbled during the more passionate moments of their relationship. And somehow, Lois didn’t think that Kryptonian pillow talk was going to be helpful in this situation.

 

So it was decided that once Zod was located, Lois would do her best to distract Zod, using the kryptonite that she had procured from the loft as a means of sedating him. Chloe would get to the computer that was the start of this all and hopefully stop Zod from destroying the world. If push came to shove, Lois wasn’t sure if she could kill. She had the dagger tucked safely into the back of her jeans, and while the general’s daughter in her told her that killing was sometimes necessary, that didn’t mean she could justifying doing it. While Zod probably deserved to die, Lex, for all the various levels of fucked up megalomaniac that he was becoming, was still a person that Lois knew and that Clark had once been friends with. If it was just Zod, the intergalactic prison escapee, Lois probably wouldn’t have thought twice. But Zod had taken over Lex’s body, so to kill Zod, she would have to kill Lex.

 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Chloe said as they pulled up to the mansion, knowing what Lois was thinking about. “Hopefully Clark comes home soon and is able to sort this out before we need to resort to that plan.”

 

Lois nodded grimly as they assessed the mansion, trying hard to keep their ground as the earth began to tremor violently below them. She hoped that Chloe was right. She really, really did. However, she had a sinking feeling that this time, her cousin wasn’t.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Thursday

The cousins climbed over piles of rubble as they made their way into the library of the Luthor mansion, the room now exposed as the walls surrounding it had crumbled early on in the quakes. Crouching behind a large stone, Lois searched the room until her eyes locked on Zod, who was distracted with a certain Lana Lang. She grimaced at the sight, but quickly motioned for Chloe to make her way to the computer, knowing that this was just the distraction they needed.

 

Moving as fast as she could, Chloe sprinted across the room, fingers immediately zeroing in on the keyboard as she attempted to find a way to stop the virus from spreading further. Lois meanwhile walked lithely over the remains of the mansion walls, getting as close to Zod and Lana as she could. She knew the moment that her presence was caught, Zod’s back stiffening from where he held Lana in his arms. Acting before Zod turned around, Lois swung her arm out, clocking Lana in the head.

 

“Sorry about that.” Lois apologised to the now unconscious girl, Zod dropping her limp body and swivelling around to face his new adversary.

 

His head tilted sideways as he observed Lois with a critical eye. Lois held her hands in front of her chest, legs spread wide in a defensive position. “Well, what do we have here?” Zod asked. “A human who is trying to defeat me? Oh, this is quite hysterical.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a real laughing matter.” Lois replied drolly, trying to stall the alien general for as long as possible. “Tell me, what makes you so certain that you’re going to succeed?”

 

Zod threw his head back as he laughed. “Simple.” He replied, reaching an arm out faster than Lois could see and grabbing her by her hair. Lois winced at the pain his grip was causing, her head being pulled backwards by the force he was exerting. “I’ve dealt with the only threat to my success. The son of my enemy is now far, far away from here and helpless to do anything to stop me.”

 

Gasping as the position Zod held her in made it difficult for her to breathe, Lois managed to speak. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Zod.”

 

His face puzzled at her words, yanking her closer to him and causing her to yelp as her nerve endings alighted in pain. “Whose going to stop me? You?” Zod’s eyes glittered with mirth, clearly finding the idea of a human going against him comical. “And what are you going to do? Annoy me to death? You humans are not a match for me.”

 

Lois roared in fury, knowing that she was looking into the eyes of the man who had sent her boyfriend out into space, to a place where he would be vulnerable to attack from prisoners who his own father had sentenced. “I’m going to do this!” While Zod was talking, Lois had grabbed onto the hilt of the dagger from her back pocket and gripped it firmly in her hand, readying to stab Zod. Now, she swung her arm around, intending to imbed the dagger in his heart. Zod moved at the last moment however, causing the dagger to instead pierce his shoulder.

 

The alien general screamed as the pain spread out from his injury. His uninjured arm grabbed Lois by the throat and lifted her into the air, his eyes staring at her with a venomous look. “You will pay for that, human.”

 

“Lois!” Chloe yelled from where she was working on the computer. Chloe had no time to act however, as Zod launched her cousin through the air.

 

Lois found herself speeding through the air at impossible speeds, her body limp as it followed the arc of the throw. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the inevitable landing, hoping that what they did was enough, that Chloe would be able to dismantle the virus. Instead of the hard impact of the ground however, Lois opened her eyes as she felt herself stopped in midair, a pair of warm, strong arms, cradling her gently.

 

“Clark?” She exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock. “You escaped?”

 

Clark nodded, slowly flying back to the ground and placing Lois safely next to her cousin. “I escaped.” He confirmed before turning to face the man who was once his father’s enemy and was now his. “Zod, it’s time that you left this planet alone.”

 

“Kal-El,” Zod replied, schooling his surprise at seeing that Clark had escaped from the Phantom Zone. “You can’t stop me.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Clark asked, launched back up into the air and propelling himself at Zod like a torpedo.

 

The two fought in the air, slamming into the remaining structure of the Luthor mansion, loud booms sounding from their impacts. Hands shaking, Chloe quickly finished dismantling the virus while Lois watched with rapt attention as the shaking stopped. Pausing mid-air, Zod roared as he realised that Chloe had foiled his plan.

 

Chloe screamed as Lois moved in front of her cousin as a protective shield, watching with one eyes as Zod turned towards them. Clark quickly realised that Zod had changed his direction, speeding towards where Lois and Chloe stood as fast as he could. His face was grim as he clenched the House of El crystal in his hand, flying at breakneck speeds in hopes that he could reach his friends before Zod did.

 

Zod formed his uninjured hand into a fist, rearing it backwards and preparing to punch the cousins with as much force as he could gather. Clark managed to put himself in front of Lois and Chloe at the last moment, his body absorbing the shock of Zod’s punch. He grabbed onto the alien general’s closed fist, tightening his own hand around it.

 

“Say goodbye, Zod.” Clark said before thrusting his other hand forward and placing the crystal on Zod’s chest.

 

Zod screamed as a searing sensation tore through his body, Chloe and Lois watching in horror as they saw Zod’s spirit be sucked out of Lex’s body and into the crystal. Clark caught Lex’s unconscious body as it fell slack against him. Carefully setting his unconscious ex-friend on the ground, Clark pocketed the crystal before turning around and pulling both Lois and Chloe into his arms.

 

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his friends safe and relatively unharmed against him. “Thank God you’re both okay.” He said. “When I escaped from the Zone and realised that you both had gone up against Zod I was so worried.”

 

“We had faith that you’d come back in time.” Chloe smiled, pulling away from Clark and watching as her cousin remained latched onto his side, his strong arms encircling her and holding her close.

 

Lois pulled back just enough to punch Clark in the arm before burying herself back into his chest. “Don’t do that again. I was so worried. When Jor-El told me where you were I just knew that you’d have a target on your back there and I was so scared—“

 

“Lo,” Clark spoke softly, grabbing her chin and tilting it up so that she looked at him. “I’m okay. I escaped and I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You better not.” She mumbled. 

 

Clark laughed at her petulant behaviour, knowing that this was how she was dealing with the flurry of emotions she was most likely feeling from the pandemonium of the day. “I promise.” He said before leaning down to kiss her.

 

Lois gripped firmly onto his soiled shirt as he kissed her, pulling his closer to her as she kissed him back. Eventually, the need for air overpowered the need to reconnect and they pulled apart, Clark leaning his forehead against hers as his hands rested on her hips. “I love you.” He said, his voice barely audible.

 

“I love you too.” She responding, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill over. Lois had been afraid, so afraid, that she had lost him. Now she knew what he felt like when he had rescued Chloe and her from that psychotic Michael. They had only been going out for almost six months, and they may be young, but Lois knew that she didn’t want a day to go by where Clark wasn’t by her side. The idea of living without him terrified her. She had never felt so fully, so deeply before in her life, and she knew that if anything was to happen to Clark, it would destroy her. Just like losing her would destroy him.

 

Chloe cleared her throat, blushing at interrupting the intimate moment. “Sorry, but I just got a call that your parents are in the hospital, Clark. Their plane crashed on the way to DC when the virus hit. They’re okay!” she was quick to add, noticed the panic that started to form in Clark’s eyes. “But I thought you’d want to know. I’m going to call and ambulance for Lex and Lana… I can wait here while you two go to the hospital.”

 

“Shit.” Clark swore, running a hand through his hair. “Lo, if I drop you off at the hospital can you check in on my parents? I need to go store the crystal in the fortress and—“

 

“Of course.” Lois cut him off. “Are you sure that you’re good here, Chlo?”

 

Chloe weakly smiled. “I’ll be fine. You two go do what you need to do.”

 

***

 

After Clark flew her to the hospital, a discussion that they would sure be having later about his sudden ability to fly, Lois sprinted inside, running up to the front desk and immediately asking the staff member where the Kents were.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss.” The orderly replied. “I can’t tell you anything unless you’re family.”

 

“Bullshit!” Lois yelled. “I lived with them for almost a year! I’m dating their son! I’m family!”

 

“Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down. It’s very busy today and—“

 

“Fine.” She replied, stalking off down the nearest hallway. “I’ll find them myself.”

 

“Miss! You can’t go back there!” The orderly replied, jumping up from her desk to follow Lois.

 

Lois ignored the pleas of the orderly to stop as she finally located the Kents, her eyes catching a familiar head of bright red hair. “Mrs. Kent!” She yelled, running up and hugging the woman. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“Miss!” The orderly panted as she caught up with Lois.

 

Martha peered around Lois’ shoulder at the woman. “It’s okay, Lois is family.” The secretary nodded, clearly understanding that Martha wasn’t going to allow Lois to leave. “Lois,” Martha spoke, pushing away so that she could look the girl up and down, scanning for any injuries. “You’re okay.” Martha sighed in relief, pulling Lois back into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I’m okay. So is Clark. And he did it. He did it. He’s at the fortress now sending him back and… He did it. He’ll be here soon.”

 

Martha’s shoulders heaved as the tension from the day left her body. “And Chloe?”

 

“She’s okay too. Martha, where’s Jonathan?”

 

“He’s okay, Lois.” Martha reassured. “They just want to run some extra tests on him because of his heart condition. Just to be safe.”

 

“Oh, thank God.”

 

“Now tell me what happened.” Martha asked as she led them to a pair of empty chairs in the corridor.

 

People rushed by them as more and more people came to the hospital in the aftermath of Dark Thursday. With painstaking detail, Lois filled Martha in on everything that had happened since she and Jonathan had left that morning to go the DC. Eventually, Martha had been filled in on everything, Lois plopping her hands onto her thighs as she finished speaking. “And now I’m here. Clark should hopefully—“ She began, only to be interrupted by the subject of her sentence.

 

“Mom!” Clark yelled, rushing up and swooping his mother into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Where’s Dad? How is he?”

 

Martha replied as Clark set her back on the ground, fruitlessly attempting to dust dirt off of his shirt. “Your father’s okay. There just doing some testing on his heart because of his past issues, but he’s going to be just fine. And you! You can…” She paused, lowering her voice to a whisper. “You can fly!”

 

Clark blushed sheepishly. “When I landed after escaping the first thing I heard was Chloe scream Lois’ name and the next thing I knew, I was airborne. I’m just glad that I got there in time.”

 

Lois smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Don’t worry, Smallville, it takes more than Zod in Lex Luthor’s body for Lois Lane to be out of action. Especially now that you’ve got that flying thing down. I expect to be taken for a joyride very soon you know.”

 

Clark smiled as he looked down at his girlfriend. “I know, Lois, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Consider this my present to you all. I hope you all have a great day and enjoyed the update!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark develops a cold as a result of his time in the phantom zone.

He was moping. Lois sighed, deciding to leave Clark to his brooding and go for a run instead. If he needed her, he could catch up with her in an instant. Besides, his parents were currently home, the capital in a state of repair after Dark Thursday. All of Clark’s support system was here. He just had to come to them when he was ready.

 

She quickly set off on one of the familiar dirt paths on the farm, feet pounding as she settled into her stride. As everything else but the beat of her music and the ground in front of her disappeared, Lois allowed herself to think back on the past week. In the initial aftermath of Zod, everything seemed to be okay. Martha had shooed them away once the doctor and came out and said that Jonathan was completely fine, and she and Clark had retreated to her apartment. After debriefing the other on what had happened to each other that day while they were apart, the emotions and adrenaline of the day caught up with them and well… they didn’t leave her apartment for the rest of the night, instead christening various surfaces, the bed notwithstanding. When she woke up the next morning in Clark’s arms, she let herself think that everything would be okay.

 

And then they made the mistake of turning on the news.

 

The devastation was catastrophic. Infrastructure was damaged, irreparably in some cases. Hospitals were full, some even sending patients to nearby hospitals where the damage from Dark Thursday wasn’t as prevalent. Not to mention all the less noticeable effects such as slowed business in the city and delayed events.

 

Clark, of course, felt responsible for all of it. No matter what Lois or anyone else said, he took full responsibility for Dark Thursday happening, even if it was the fault of Lex and a corrupt alien artificial intelligence. Clark argued that since he had unleashed Brainiac by not collecting the stones, he was the one who was responsible. And nothing could get him to see reason, or at least assuage his guilt a little.

 

That was when the brooding started. Clark started barely sleeping, spending his time either working on the farm and helping with old-fashioned rebuilding efforts in Smallville or flying to Metropolis at night to secretly help rebuild the city at super-speed. Lois sighed, she loved Clark, she really did. And a part of loving him was loving his admirable yet stupid traits, such as his guilt complex. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t call him out on when he was being an idiot due to said traits.

 

He needed a break. Despite all his abilities, he was wearing himself thin, spreading himself in too many directions. Jonathan had said that Clark had his fingers in too many pies and Lois wholeheartedly agreed with him. Lois just didn’t know what to do or say to make Clark listen to her reasoning that it was not his fault and that if it wasn’t for him, it could have been much, much worse; That he didn’t need to be running himself ragged trying to repair the damage.

 

It was then as she was pondering how to get Clark to sleep a full eight hours when a familiar barn door came plummeting down through the air, imbedding itself in the field right next to Lois. She jumped, hands clutching her rapidly beating heart as she stopped running and cautiously approached the wooden door. The moment her hand touch the familiar red paint, the door fell over, a dust cloud emerging as it hit the ground.

 

“What the fuck?” Lois muttered before turning back towards the farm and almost sprinting back.

 

Either Clark had taken out his frustration over Dark Thursday on the barn door, or something weird was happening.

 

Arriving back at the farm, she stormed up into the kitchen to find Clark sitting at the table with a cup of tea, his nose red and his parents looking at a loss for what to do.

 

“What the hell happened to your barn door?” Lois asked, moving about the kitchen to get a glass of water. “I was running and all of a sudden—bam! Barn door projectile lands in the field next to me.” 

 

Clark’s neck reddened as he sniffed, raising his hand in the air. “That would be me.”

 

“Jesus, Smallville, even your sneezes are superpowered.” She rolled her eyes, quickly drinking her glass and moving to refill it as she caught her breath from sprinting back to the farm. “Wait, have you ever been sick before?”

 

Clark shook his head negatively, Jonathan speaking up. “There was that one time, but it was an alien pathogen. Clark’s always had an iron-clad immunity, never got a cold once as a kid.”

 

Martha opened her mouth, pausing as she thought. “Do you think your time in the Phantom Zone caused this Clark?”

 

The subject of the conversation shrugged in return. “Maybe. I was powerless there, so it’s possible.”

 

“And I doubt that running yourself ragged like you’ve been doing since you’ve returned is helping.” Lois scolded, wrapping her arm around him and hoisting him out of the kitchen stool. “Come on, you’re going to bed. The faster you get better, the sooner we can stop worrying about your super sneezes.”

 

“Lo…” Clark groaned. “It’s just my super breath acting up. It’s nothing to worry about. Besides, I need to fix the barn door.”

 

“I can do that, Son.” Jonathan offered. “You just go get some rest.”

 

Clark continued grumbling as Lois dragged him up the stairs, quickly stripping him down to his boxers and shoving him into bed. Tucking the covers back around him, she smiled as she looked at her handy work. “There.” She grinned. “Snug as a bug in a rug.”

 

“Lois?” Clark questioned.

 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s something my mother used to say when she tucked Lucy and I in. Now, you get some sleep and get better. If you need anything, just holler. I’ll see if your mom can make you some soup.”

 

She went to leave, stopping as he called out to her. “Lois?”

 

“What, Smallville? You need sleep.”

 

“Join me?”

 

Lois smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew exactly what he was going for and she wasn’t going to give in. He was sick and she was going to take care of him. Even if it this case taking care of him meant forcing him to rest, not giving him a sponge bath and making him soup. “I still need to shower from my run and I know that if I got in that bed with you right now, the last thing we’d be doing is sleeping. No more sex until you’re better. Now get some sleep.”

 

“Is that an order?” Clark asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“You got that right, soldier.” She said as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Waiting a minute, she cracked the door open and peaked in, not surprised to find Clark already fast asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily with his slow breathing.

 

After grabbing a quick shower, Lois made her way downstairs in one of Clark’s shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. “He’s out like a light.” She announced to Martha as she sat across from her at the kitchen table.

 

“I’m not surprised.” Martha replied. “He’s been working too hard to repair the damage caused by Dark Thursday. I’ve told him that it’s not his fault and that he was running himself thin but…”

 

“He’s Clark.” Lois supplied. “One of the things that’s so great about him is how deeply he feels and how big his heart is. Even if that means he has an equally big guilt complex.”

 

“He’s always been that way, even when he was a little boy.” Martha sighed, moving about the kitchen and beginning to make dinner. “And as much as I don’t like seeing him sick, at least this is making him slow down and stop running in so many different directions at once. It’s admirable that he wants to repair the city but…”

 

“He needs to take care of himself as well.” Lois finished. “I know what you mean, Mrs. Kent.”

 

Clark managed to stumble downstairs, wrapped in his duvet, just before dinner. Lois was quick to poke fun at him, saying that her big strong alien was knocked out by a little head cold. All that got her was a few chuckles from Jonathan that he managed to poorly cover with a cough when Martha gave him a pointed look and a sarcastic glare from Clark as he responded.

 

“Very funny, Lois.” He replied, rolling his eyes and wrapping his blanket around him better. “I’m feeling a lot better. Maybe my immune system is slowly getting back to full strength.”

 

“Or your body is just finally catching up on the sleep it desperately needs. Come on, farm boy,” Lois ordered, “back up to bed it is.”

 

“Only if you join me this time.”

 

She glanced at Martha, flushing slightly at his forwardness, wanting to receive the okay to skip out on cleaning up after dinner. Martha smiled before ushering them both upstairs with her hands, telling them to get some sleep soon and not stay up all night. Once in his bedroom, Lois quickly got ready for bed, wearing only one of Clark’s flannel shirts. Gently pushing the covers aside to not disturb her drowsy boyfriend, she climbed into the bed, melding her body against his. She smirked as she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her closer to him, his head burying itself into the crook of her neck.

 

“Clark…” Lois warned as she felt his hand that was wrapped around her waist begin to fiddle with the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. “I told you, no sex until you’re feeling better.”

 

“Lois…” He whined, flopping back on the bed with a huff. “I’m feeling a lot better. And you’re in my bed. And you’re only wearing my shirt and a pair of panties and we haven’t done it in so long!” He groaned.

 

“And why is it that we haven’t in a while, hm?” She queried, turning over so that she faced him. “Is it because someone with a guilt complex large enough to fill a football stadium has spent every night this week in Metropolis?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“It is.” She corrected. “So consider this your punishment for brooding over things that aren’t your fault and that you had no control over.”

 

He groaned again, turning his face so that the sound was muffled in his pillow. “Fine.” He conceded. “Can I at least get a kiss goodnight.”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Smallville.” She said before kissing him lightly, not giving him enough time to deepen the kiss and try to change her mind. She simpered as she heard him whimper and decided to up the torture just a little bit more. Lois turned back around, pressing her body against him and making sure that he ass rubbed up against him as she situated her back against his chest. Pulling his arm over her so that it wrapped tightly around her, her grin widened as she heard him bite back a groan.

 

“Goodnight, Lo.” He squeaked.

 

She smiled as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. Sometimes, it was so damn good to be Lois Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to update this story more frequently as I've finished the next one that I have planned. There's four more chapters in this story and then the epilogue!
> 
> The next one I have planned is what I think would happen if Lois didn't get into Met U for that brief period of time and instead re-did her senior year in Smallville.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark meet the Green Arrow.

Clark tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his starched tux, wanting nothing more than to take the bowtie off and loosen the fabric constraining his neck. A part of being the son of a senator meant that he now had to attend formal events and make small talk with various important political figures. His saving grace was that Lois was allowed to come with him as his date, often times saving him from making crucial errors; At least when talking to people from the military. So far, every high ranking military official seemed to have heard of and worked with Lois’ father.

 

“Stop tugging at your shirt.” Lois chided from beside him. The function that they were currently at was a benefit for Dark Thursday, the first public appearance Clark had made since he had recovered from his head cold. While he had recovered rather quickly, the cold had made his lung-related abilities go a bit haywire for a few days, and Clark had had to relearn how to control them. Lois still hadn’t forgiven him for accidentally turning her morning coffee into a popsicle during those few hectic days.

 

“Sorry.” He grumbled in return. “These things aren’t exactly comfortable.”

 

She rolled her eyes, reaching up to straighten his bowtie. “Yeah, well, neither are the five inch heels that I’m wearing so that I can almost be head height with you. But we’re here for you parents. Who by the way, are circulating the room excellently right now, just as you should be doing.”

 

“Come with me?” He asked, quirking his head towards the centre of the room where various government officials and dignitaries were stood.

 

Lois punched his arm playfully in reply, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist as she guided him around the room, making sure that he talked to the important figures. They were in the middle of an awkward conversation with Lex and Lana, who had apparently gone public with their relationship after Dark Thursday, when they were interrupted by a gruff voice behind them.

 

“Little Lo!”

 

The girl in question eyes widened in shock, her grip on Clark’s arm tightening as she recognised the all too familiar voice. “Oh no.” She muttered under her breath. Unlike all the other military personnel she and Clark had encountered through Jonathan’s senate seat, this one was actually close enough to her father to talk about his daughter’s love life with him. And well, given that Lois hadn’t talked to her father in almost a year, he didn’t exactly know that she was dating ‘that Kent boy,’ as he often referred to Clark as.

 

Turning her head to greet the newcomer and avoid Clark’s questioning gaze at her utterance. “Uncle Benny!” She greeted, allowing herself to be pulled into a crushing hug.

 

“Why, I haven’t seen you since you were knee high!” General Benjamin Lowell greeted, pulling back and seeming to take in the people standing next to her for the first time that evening. “And who is this?” His eyes twinkled as he questioned her, fighting a laugh as Lois blushed at the inquiry.

 

“Benny, this is Clark Kent, my boyfriend. Clark, this is one of my father’s oldest friends in the army, General Lowell.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Sir.” Clark said as he extended his hand, making sure that his grip was firm as the general shook it.

 

“Kent, did you say? As in Senator Kent?” Benny inquired.

 

Lois fought against an eye roll as she heard Lana snicker in the background, the girl clearly taking pleasure in Lois’ obvious discomfort. She quickly shot her somewhat friend a glare before returning her gaze to her father’s friend. “Yes, Benny. The senator is Clark’s father.”

 

“Your father never mentioned anything about you seeing a senator’s son last time we talked, Lois.”

 

Before Benny could interrogate further, Lana had decided to take pity on Lois, nudging Lex to help with the situation. 

 

“Excuse me, General Lowell.” Lex interrupted. “Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to talk to you about some military contracts I’m currently bidding for.”

 

Looking slightly perturbed, Benny replied. “Why yes, of course. Now, don’t think I’m done with you, Little Lo.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Benny.”

 

Lois groaned as her pseudo-uncle walked away with Lex and Lana, burying her head into Clark’s neck. “My father is going to know that we’re dating by the end of the night. Prepare to have a helicopter landing on the back 40, Smallville.”

 

Clark chuckled, tilting his head down so that he could kiss the top of her head. “Oh, come on, Lo. I know that you and your father don’t exactly get along—“

 

“That’s an understatement.”

 

“But he was going to find out about us eventually. You’re just lucky that we haven’t made any tabloid headlines, you know, now that the senator’s son is dating his father’s former campaign manager.”

 

“I know…” She grumbled in reply, leaning back from where she was cocooned in Clark’s arms to grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Lois quickly downed it, gasping slighting at the sensation. “But, you don’t know my Uncle Benny. He’s going to spin this little meeting five different ways. Next thing you know, my father will think we’re engaged and that he caught us necking in a closet or something.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her exaggeration. “Somehow I can’t imagine high-ranking officers in the army spinning gossip like school girls.”

 

“Oh, believe me, army officers gossip with the best of them. And we’re going to provide entertainment for the next month as soon as Benny opens his big mouth.”

 

Smiling at his disgruntled girlfriend, Clark smoothly led her to the bar, thinking that another drink would be the solution. He had barely started ordering her usual drink however when the lights flickered before going off, a hooded figure entering the room. A shriek was heard from Lana and without thinking, Clark quickly used his enhanced vision to zoom in on the figure, watching as he tore the necklace off of Lana’s neck. He sprinted after him at normal speed, unsure of when the lights would turn back on. Grabbing onto the hood of the costume, Clark pulled both the hood and the wearer back, revealing none other than a donor who was at the farm house just that day, talking to Jonathan about his campaigns as a senator and what he could do to help.

 

“Oliver Queen?” Clark asked, x-raying through his glasses to confirm the identity of the thief. His confusion gave Oliver the chance to escape however, the blonde billionaire fleeing through the roof.

 

The lights returned and Clark walked back into the function room Lois immediately finding him. “Did you see who he was?” She asked, whispering into his ear.

 

He shook his head negatively before answering her. “Later.” He murmured to her.

 

Clark was confused as he and Lois stood to his side as his mother comforted Lana, Lex and his father talking to Lex’s security company about what they had seen and about the stolen necklace. He couldn’t figure out why Oliver would steal the necklace that Lana was wearing. When they had met earlier that day, he had seemed like a decent man. Oliver’s riches aside, he had been genial and level-headed, even helping out with some farm work that Jonathan had been caught up with when the billionaire had arrived at the farm. He didn’t seem like the type of guy to steal something for no reason. And that was why Clark remained quiet when he had been questioned about the theft.

 

He would talk to Oliver first. Clark needed an explanation about why the affable man had stolen a necklace.

 

“You okay?” Lois questioned softly, pulling him off to the side as everyone walks out of the building. “You know who did it, don’t you?”

 

He nodded solemnly. “In fact, I’m going to pay him a visit right now.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for you at my apartment.” She said, kissing his cheek before watching him speed away into the night.

 

***

 

Clark reached the penthouse apartment with ease, landing gracefully on the balcony and staring through the glass doors. He watched as Oliver left a hidden room, now changed out of his hero gear. Slowly, Oliver sensed another presence nearby and turned towards the door, not even attempting to conceal his shock at seeing Clark’s silhouette. Clark knocked once, twice, and Oliver reluctantly walked towards the balcony and let him in.

 

“Want to tell me how the hell you ended up on my balcony?” Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Want to tell me why you stole the necklace that Lana was wearing?”

 

Oliver shrugged as if the theft was child’s play. “Because Lex bought it off the Black Market.”

 

“And that makes it right? Have you ever heard the expression that two wrongs don’t make a right?”

 

“Have you ever heard that the ends justify the means?” He replied, whipping around to face Clark, a series of articles clutched in his hands. “If Lex really wanted it back, Clark, he’d call the police. But he doesn’t. None of the people at this security company do. Because these items, that I ‘stole,’ they were obtained illegally. So I steal them back and donate them to museums or return them to their rightful owners.”

 

“How does that negate the fact that you’re stealing?”

 

“The world isn’t black and white, Clark.”

 

Clark grumbled. “Believe me, I’m well aware of that.”

 

Oliver looked at him curiously, analysing Clark’s defensive posture. “And somehow I think you’re ability to yank me back to you as if I weighed nothing and how you ended up on my balcony has everything to do with that.”

 

“Look, I don’t approve of what you’re doing, but I’m not going to turn you in.” Clark replied, not wanting to have to explain to Oliver about his origins. “But, if you want to continue doing business with my father, you’re going to have to come clean with him about your second job.”

 

“Clark—“ Oliver balked.

 

“That’s my condition. Come to the farm tomorrow and explain yourself to my dad, or I’ll turn you in.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

With that, Clark flew out of the apartment, leaving Oliver to gape at him. “What the hell are you, Clark?” Oliver said into the night, looking in the direction Clark disappeared in.

 

***

 

Clark was quiet all day, Lois had noticed. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, as he had been like this since last night. But he had been avoidant when answering her questions, muttering some asinine excuses and telling her that all would be revealed in good time.

 

Yeah, because Lois was such a patient person.

 

“Clark?” Lois called, watching from the entrance to the barn as her boyfriend once again fought with the tractor. “Dinner is almost ready.”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” He replied. “I’m just waiting for a guest to arrive.”

 

She quirked her head at him. “Guest?”

 

Clark nodded towards the sports car pulling into the drive, Lois turning around to find Oliver Queen stepping out. Her eyebrows raised into her hairline, Lois looking back and forth between Oliver and Clark disbelievingly. “He’s the thief… The emerald archer that’s been hitting the front page everywhere, isn’t he?”

 

His silence was confirmation as Oliver stepped forward to greet them, a nervous smile on his face. “So I guess one of them has already guessed why I’m here.” He chuckled, his laughter coming out slightly forced.

 

“Lois is very perceptive.”

 

Lois smiled, hoping to break the tension and help Oliver feel more at ease. “I may not have x-ray vision, but I do have some redeeming qualities.”

 

“X-ray vision?” Oliver asked, causing Lois to blush as she realised that Oliver hadn’t yet gotten he full background story on Clark Kent.

 

“After you explain to my father.” Clark replied, temporarily sating the archer’s curiosity.

 

Reluctantly, the trio made their way into the yellow farmhouse, Oliver greeting the Kents with practised ease as they sat down at the dinner table. Eventually, the small talk ran out and an uncomfortable silence fell on the group.

 

“You know, Oliver,” Jonathan cleared his throat as he broke the silence, “I was quite surprised when Clark said that he had invited you for dinner. I didn’t realise that you two had become friends in the past few days.”

 

“I think we more of share a similar past time.” Oliver started. “Senator Kent—“

 

“Jonathan, please.”

 

“Jonathan, I have some explaining to do. Last night at the benefit… I was the one who stole Lana’s necklace. I’m the Green Arrow.”

 

“Pardon me, Son?” Jonathan balked, turning his stare onto Oliver.

 

“I’m the Green Arrow. I’ve been stealing black market jewellery and returning them to their rightful owners or to museums.”

 

“Oliver,” Jonathan chided, “while I understand that you may think the ends justify the means… Two wrongs don’t make a right.”

 

Oliver smirked. “That’s what Clark said when he came to visit me last night.”

 

Martha smiled awkwardly. “We tried to raise our son with a strong moral centre. And while we understand that your heart was in the right place, we can’t condone your actions.”

 

“I hope this doesn’t affect you accepting my aid in your campaigns, Senator.”

 

“Well, I think in exchange for still accepting your aid, you can come out on the farm every weekend for the next month and help Clark and I with some farm work. Hard work makes a man honest.”

 

The billionaire vigilante breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Jonathan. I’d love to work with Clark and you. It’d give me a good idea of where you’re coming from with your platforms.”

 

The conversation quickly returned to friendlier topics. Eventually, the elder Kents had shooed Clark, Lois and Oliver out of the house, insisting that the young adults go talk in the barn. Oliver walked around Clark’s loft as Clark and Lois sat curled up on the couch, Clark’s hand gently running up and down her upper arm.

 

“So I take it that Lois knows about you.” Oliver stated, breaking the silence between the trio.

 

“She’s knows what I am.” Clark replied.

 

“And what exactly are you, Clark?”

 

“I’m an alien.”

 

“Intergalactic traveller.” Lois corrected, causing Clark to roll his eyes.

 

“My bad, I’m an intergalactic traveller.”

 

Oliver stiffened at the casual way in which Lois and Clark discussed Clark’s less than earthly origins. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“My parents sent me to Earth when I was a baby because my planet was going to be destroyed. This planet gives me certain abilities.”

 

“Like flying?”

 

Clark nodded in confirmation. “That’s a new one, but yes.”

 

“Jesus, Clark, you have abilities that I can only dream of.”

 

“And also a whole different set of problems.” Clark explained. “I have to hide who I am 99% of the time. Very few people know my secret.”

 

“Don’t worry, Clark, your secret is safe with me. But if you ever want to use your abilities to help the world, not just those who stumble into your path, let me know. There’s a whole world of people out there, Clark. You can’t just wait for them to come to you.”

 

With that Oliver left the farm, leaving Lois and Clark to chew over his parting words in the relative silence of the barn. Clark sighed, getting up from the couch and walking over to the loft window, looking out at the vast night sky.

 

“Do you think he’s right, Lo?” He asked cautiously. “Should I, you know, be a vigilante like him?”

 

Lois shrugged, getting up from the couch to wrap her arms around him. “I don’t know, Clark. I do know that you have so much potential, the ability to do such good in the world. But you can’t do it before you’re ready and only you’ll know when you are. But, when you are ready to join Oliver on his quest to save the world, I’ll be right there besides you. Whatever you choose, I’ll support you, Clark.”

 

He turned around, pulling her up so that she had to be on her tiptoes to remain steady. He leaned down to gently kiss her, pulling away so that their noses touched. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime, Smallville.” Lois simpered. “Now, come on. I have a much better idea for tonight than brooding in your barn.”

 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, what’s that, Lo?”

 

“Well,” Lois said, trailed her fingers up his chest. “It involves you, me and whole lot less clothing.”

 

She had barely finished her sentence when Clark had sped them out of the barn to her apartment, throwing her onto her bed and crawling on top of her. Lois’ giggles at his exuberance quickly died out as he sucked on her pulse point, a quiet moan escaping her mouth. “Oh, dear God, Clark, don’t stop.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t plan on it.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and the General face off while Clark deals with Baern

Lois and Clark were going over photos that Chloe had brought them of a crash site from the same day that Clark had escaped from the Phantom Zone in the barn when they heard the familiar sound of a chopper landing. Immediately their eyes met at the noise, Lois letting out a string of curse words as Clark rushed to hide the incriminating satellite photos that would only lead to the General interrogating them. No sooner had the photos been shoved into Clark’s desk when the loud footsteps of the general pounded their way up the loft stairs.

 

“So, you’re dating my little girl?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the taller man his patented glare.

 

“General, Sir, I—“ Clark began, wondering what the hell was the correct answer.

 

“Daddy,” Lois frowned, crossing her arms into a mirror image of her father. “I don’t need your permission to date someone. Clark’s a good guy, his family has been good to me, for God’s sake his father’s a senator! What else could you be looking for in a guy?”

  
Sam frowned back at his daughter. “Lois…” He scolded. “As your father it’s my right to know who you’re spending time with him.”

 

Lois laughed, throwing her head back and planting her hands on her hips. “Oh, that’s rich. Now you decide to be my father. You know, General, it takes more than shared DNA to be a family.”

 

Clark cringed uncomfortably at the confrontation occurring between father and daughter, wanting to either leave or intervene, but knowing that neither were an option. Sure, he and his parents had had their fights—mostly over his powers—but their fights had never rivalled those of Lois and the General.

 

“Well, you can’t claim that you’ve always had good taste in men.” Sam grumbled. “You remember Tyler?”

 

“I dated him for a month! To get back at you!” Lois roared, neck turning red with anger. “We haven’t spoken since you yelled at me for Lucy’s mistakes and tried to get me to chase after her with you! What makes you think that you’ll be the first person I call when I get in a relationship with someone?”

 

“Lois,” Sam protested, his face twisting in rage. “Lucy is—“

 

“My responsibility! I know. When Mom died you initiated the chain of command and Lucy answered to me! I know! But I’m not her parent! You are!” Lois clenched her hands into fists, her arm twitching dangerously.

 

Clark finally stepped forward at the warning tremble that Lois was about to unleash her right hook, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. “Lo…” He soothed, “I know that shouting is sort of your thing with the general, but it doesn’t solve anything.”

 

She huffed, once again crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step away from her father. “Fine. We’ll talk. But, you have no say over who I love, who is in my life, and what I do with my time. I’ll update you, but that’s it.”

 

The General was shocked at the interaction, eyebrows raising as he watched Clark calm his stubborn and fiery daughter. Normally, they yelled at each other until one or both were hoarse, neither of them ever backing down. Lois may look like her mother, but she was his daughter, and it showed in her personality. “Love?” He queried.

 

Clark looked at the ground as Lois replied. “Yes, Dad, I love him.”

 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Clark mumbled, quickly stepping around the deadlock and making his way out of the barn.

 

He had only just made it out of the barn when a familiar blonde walked up to him. “Kal-El,” she smiled warmly, “I’m glad that you are unharmed.”

 

“Raya!” Clark exclaimed excitedly, rushing forward to hug her. “You made it out of there!”

 

Her smile dimmed at his words. “I did. And while I’m glad I made it to Earth and can explore the beauty that Jor-El once told me about, I am unfortunately not the only one.”

 

His face was grim as he nodded. “I’m aware, my friend has satellites and well… There were several other incoming projectiles that day besides just me. I’m just thankful that one of them was you.”

 

“We can go after the zoners together.” Raya supplied. “Come, let us go to your fortress and see what we need to do.”

 

Clark paused, quickly grabbing his phone to send off a text to Lois. “One second, I’ll just tell Lois where I’m going. We were looking at one of the satellite images together earlier.”

 

“Lois?” Raya asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

He blushed profusely in response, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “My girlfriend. She’s actually in the barn talking to her father, they don’t have the best relationship, so you’ll probably meet her later.”

 

“Does she know about you?” He nodded, his confirmation making Raya smile. “I’m glad that you aren’t alone, Kal-El. It was your parents greatest fear when they sent you here; That you wouldn’t be accepted. I’m glad to see that those fears were baseless.”

 

“Not completely.” Clark shrugged. “But the people around me are great. They’ve been helping me accept who I really am, especially Lois.”

 

“I look forward to meeting her. Now, let’s go and discover how to stop the zoner who is making his way here.”

 

***

 

Once at the fortress, Raya quickly accessed various Kryptonian archives, bringing up the correct information. Clark watched on as she fiddled with various crystals, eventually an image of a criminal appearing in the air above the console. “His name is Baern.” Raya explained, bringing up his court records. “He is able to absorb radioactive energy, however none of your energy sources on Earth are enough to sustain him for long.”

 

“That would explain why his path has been along various power plants.”

 

“There is more, Kal-El.”

 

Clark looked at her in confusion, her worried face concerning him. “Raya, this isn’t the time to be concerned with my feelings.”

 

“It is not your feelings that I am concerned about, but your reputation.”

 

“What reputation do I have among phantoms?”

 

“Kal-El, the phantoms all know that Jor-El is their jailer. They also know that he managed to save his only child, his son, and send him to Earth.”

 

“What are you trying to say, that these phantoms are all looking for me? Because of my father? What, are they looking for revenge?” He replied, anger seeping into his voice.

 

“Yes.” Ray replied quietly, casting her gaze to the floor. “At some point or another, they will all most likely find you and try to exact their revenge.”

 

Clark quieted, tilting his head back to look at the vast structure of his fortress. No matter what he did, however much he tried to do the right thing, it seemed as if things always went wrong. He finally did his training, but he couldn’t stop Brainiac from releasing Zod and as a result of that confrontation, phantoms were released on Earth who apparently all had a taste for his blood. No one around him was safe.

 

His brooding was interrupted by the sound of a third person, Raya and Clark swivelling their heads around to look at the intruder. Lois stumbled in the snow, a puffy jacket and beanie on her in defence of the cold.

 

“Lois!” Clark exclaimed. “I thought I told you that we’d come and get you later. How did it go with your father?”

 

“Please, Smallville, you would have only gotten me when all the action was over.” She rolled her eyes in response, waiting patiently for the fortress to warm to a slightly more hospitable temperature as Clark moved around the crystals. “And as for my father, it went fine. I’m ‘allowed’ to date you. Apparently, ‘the Kents raised that boy right’ and ‘that family has been good to my little Lo.’ We’ll get there one day. Just don’t hold your breath.”

 

“I’m glad.” He smiled, “Lois, this is Raya.”

 

Lois smiled, greeting the other woman. “Raya, Clark has told me all about you.”

 

“You must be Clark’s girlfriend. I can see why he loves you.” Ray smirked glancing between the couple as they exchanged non-verbals. “Kal-El would never be satisfied with someone who was willing to sit on the sidelines. Remember that whenever he complains about your action driven tendencies. It was the same reason that Jor-El loved Lara, her strong personality enabled her to keep up with him.”

 

“Please,” Lois rolled her eyes. “It’s Clark who has to keep up with me.” She brushed past her boyfriend, knocking him in the shoulder before joining Raya at the control panel. “Alright, show me what you two have cooked up.”

 

Clark watched as the two girls in front of him prattled off ideas about how to deal with Baern. He knew that he should probably be taking a more active role in this discussion, considering his role in releasing the phantoms, but he couldn’t help but admire the women in front of him. Somehow, Clark found himself constantly surrounded by strong woman who didn’t allow him to get away with his bullshit. 

 

His mom was of course the first strong woman in her life; A woman who found an alien and took him into her home and raised him as her son, fought for him and did everything in her power to protect her invulnerable baby boy. It took a special type of woman to raise a child so unique, but Martha Kent seemed to do it with almost effortless ease.

 

Chloe came along next, and while her crush on him did strain their friendship briefly, Clark would be lost without her guidance and level-head. Plus, the fact that she had known about his secret for months, but had never confronted him, simply waited until he was ready to tell her, meant the world to him.

 

Lois was so unexpected when she barrelled into his life. Their reluctant acquaintance turned into a secret friendship as she turned out to be his greatest ally. It was only a matter of time, Clark knew, before he fell from her after seeing that side of her, and he was so glad that he had let himself fall. He chuckled to himself however, knowing that just because they were dating, didn’t mean that Lois would let him get away with anything; She fought against his brooding from day one. 

 

Then there was Raya.

 

She was his unexpected link to Krypton, showing him what his people were like. He could ask her questions about his parents, his people, and she would answer honestly, seldom sparing his feelings. He needed that honesty, needed to know where he came from and why he was sent here beyond what the artificial intelligence of his father told him. And she guided him, firmly but gently, and she assured him that he could be the man that his father envisioned—as long as he thought before he acted.

 

“Krypton to Smallville?” Lois teased, drawing Clark out of his reverie.

 

Clark shook his head as he brought himself back to the present. “What?”

 

Raya rolled her eyes, something she had already seemed to have picked up from Lois. “We asked you what you thought of our plan.”

 

“Can you repeat it?” He asked sheepishly, blushing as Raya slowly repeated the plan that they had come up with. Nodding his confirmation, Clark watched as Raya fiddled with the control panel, the familiar note of the house of El ringing through the air. “That’s my family’s calling card?” Clark asked, finally having a name for the sound he had heard repeatedly throughout his childhood.

 

“It is.” Ray nodded. “Every noble house on Krypton had one, and this is yours. Baern will immediately recognise it, thus be drawn here.”

 

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the body that Baern had taken over came crashing into the fortress, crystals shattering from his violent entrance. “So it’s true.” The zoner said speculatively, eyeing Clark curiously. “The only son and child of the infamous Jor-El made it to Earth. And oh does he look like his daddy dearest.”

 

Clark growled, taking a protective step forward in front of Lois and Raya. “You don’t belong here, Baern.”

 

“What are you going to do about it? Send me back to the zone? You’re the one who let me out in the first place. I’m sure your father would be so proud of you.”

 

El family crystal in hand, Clark lunged forward, only to be stopped by a beam of light propelling out of Baern’s hand and hitting him in the chest. Clark groaned in pain as he stumbled to the ground, his life saved by the crystal absorbing some of the energy that had been directed at him.

 

“Clark!” Lois exclaimed, running towards where he had fallen and throwing herself over him. Her skilled hands traced his wound delicately, watching as the severely burned skin swayed between bubbling from the grievous burn and glowing as his body attempted to heal itself. “Clark, stay with me.” She pleaded, hand cupping his face and making him look at her.

 

Barn laughed, watching who he deduced was Kal-El’s mate tend to his wound. Things just got more interesting. Deliberating aiming his hand at the unsuspecting woman’s back, he wasn’t expecting Raya to step in front of him. The beam of energy hit her at point range, her body convulsing as pain shot through her, radiating throughout her body. With a last cry, Raya lunged forward, pressing the crystal into his skin and watching as the phantom was sucked out of the innocent human, the boy’s body collapsing into unconsciousness.

 

With a shout Clark ignored his own injury, clambering over to Raya and pressing his hand against the wound in her abdomen. “Raya no!” He cried, too upset to even feel Lois’ arms wrap around him, the crystal that had captured Baern tucked safely into her hand.

 

“Remember what I said, Kal-El.” Raya whispered softly, her eyes fluttering closed one last time.

 

Lois held Clark as he cried, rocking him back and forth in her arms in the solitude of the fortress. Hours could have passed for all she knew, but eventually, he spoke. “She was my only link to home.” His whispered, his voice hoarse with tears. “And now she’s gone.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Lois murmured, pulling him closer to her. She knew that no words would take away the pain, that nothing would. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Slowly they stood, Clark cradling both Raya and the unconscious victim in his arms as they left the fortress. Dropping the boy off at the hospital, Lois and Clark disappeared into the woods, determined to give Raya a proper burial. Martha and Chloe had arrived upon Lois’ insistence, Jonathan unable to make it. The three women watching quietly as Clark went about the Kryptonian burial traditions. Tears bit at his eyes as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to wash away the tears. Nothing but his own heat vision would be able to complete the tradition. Opening his eyes carefully, Clark set about burning the ground where Raya was buried, her body slowly being cremated under his fiery gaze.

 

When all was finished he stood stoically in front of where she laid, Chloe and Martha muttering words of condolences before leaving Lois and Clark alone at the grave.

 

“She was an amazing woman.” Lois spoke up softly, her voice a whisper.

 

“She was.” Clark agreed, moving to pull Lois into his arms. “I wish I had more time to get to know her.”

 

“At least she gave you one thing?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Stories of where you come from, stories with character and reference, not stories out of a history book. And she gave you faith.” When Clark didn’t comment, Lois continued. “She gave you faith that you have everything you need inside you to become an incredible man. She told you how incredible your birth parents were and told you just how proud they would be of you. Her time on Earth may have ended too soon, but at least she left here knowing that she did some good in this world.”

 

He nodding, his arm gripping around her tighter, needing to feel her warm body against his. “I almost lost you today. She risked her life for yours.”

 

“I almost lost you too.”

 

“Lois?” Clark asked, looking down at her contemplative face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, this might be one of my favourite chapters in this story. I have a few that I really like, but as I was editing this one, I personally really like how I changed the storyline.
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a happy new years guys! Stay safe and the next update will probably be on Monday! Only three more chapters left!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark faces off with a zoner in Seattle.

Lois blinked the sleep out of her eyes as the sun streamed through the open curtains of Clark’s room. This is what she got for falling in love with someone who got their powers from the sun; Clark never closed his curtains, wanting to feel the first rays of sunlight every day. With Clark’s parents now spending most of their time in Topeka, Lois and Clark had found themselves spending more and more time at the farm. Spending the night at Lois’ apartment had been a necessity for the privacy that they needed. However, with just them living in Smallville full time at the moment, they chose to spend their time at the farm almost subconsciously. It was a place that they both had in common, a place that they both called home. Deciding that it was far too early to be awake, she snuggled back into Clark’s broad chest, growling slightly when a rumbling throughout his chest caused her head to move.

 

“I’m sleeping here.” She grumbled, glaring at him in an attempt to get him to stop laughing.

 

Clark chuckled. “I was wondering how long it would take you to decide to go back to sleep. Not very long apparently.”

 

“Well, you did keep me awake well past my bedtime last night.”

 

Faster then she could blink, Lois found herself on her back, Clark’s body above her as his hands pinned hers above her head. “If I remember correctly, you were just as eager of a participant in ignoring our respective bedtimes as I was.”

 

Lois bit her lip as his lips descended onto hers, his teeth latching onto her bottom lip and pulling it out from between her teeth. Her heartbeat quickened traitorously as he sucked on the captured lip, a lusty moan escaping her mouth as he engaged her in a sultry kiss, his tongue outlining her lips before delving into her mouth to taste her. Her hands clawed at his back as his hands skimmed over her body, moving from her arms past the curves of her breasts and down to her hips.

 

Clark smirked as he saw her body visibly react to him; It never got less exciting, less satisfying, seeing how her body reacted so acutely to his. His mouth dropped from her lips, down her neck and to her breasts, latching onto one and then the other, giving them both equal attention as he sucked and nibbled at her. In retaliation, Lois threw her leg around his body, pulling them closer as she ground into him. He groaned in response, arms shaking slightly as she pressed up against his erection. She was already so wet, and as images from last night flooded through his mind, Clark knew he wouldn’t be able to continue teasing her for much longer.

 

Just as his hand left her hip and twitched towards the source of the wetness, his phone rang, causing them both to groan in complaint. “Maybe if we ignore it they’ll stop calling.” Clark suggested. With all the zoners recently, he and Lois hadn’t had as much time alone together as they wanted and they had been hoping that today of all days, a day where neither of them had class or work, would be the day.

 

No sooner had the phone stopped ringing than the incessant noise started up again. With another groan, Clark reluctantly untwined himself from Lois, rolling off of her and leaning over to pick his phone up from the nightstand. “What?” He growled.

 

“And hello to you too, Clark.” Chloe’s voice greeted him.

 

“Sorry, Chlo,” he apologised. “We just woke up.”

 

Clark could almost feel Chloe’s knowing look through the phone. “Uh huh.” She replied. “That’s why you’re so angry with me.”

 

“Why are you calling again?”

 

Chloe chuckled. “I have some… Well, disturbing images of deaths that have taken place in Seattle and I need you here to confirm, but I don’t think they could be anything but zoner.”

 

Looking up at the ceiling, Clark cursed his luck. “Okay. We’ll be there in an hour. Lois likes her showers.”

 

He hung up quickly before Chloe could reply, tossing his phone to the side and rolling himself back on top of Lois. “I bought us an hour, we’re going to have to be quick.”

 

Lois rolled them over so that she was on top, pinning him beneath her as she straddled him.Groaning as she positioned herself over him, teasing him slightly before slowly lowering herself onto his erection. Rocking her hips back and forth, she set a steady pace as she began to ride him, still incredibly aroused from before they were interrupted. Clark moaned in response to her actions, bucking his hips upwards to match her downward thrusts, his hands guiding her hips as he pulled her down onto him again and again. 

 

“Plenty of time, Smallville.” She moaned breathily. “Plenty of time.”

 

***

 

An hour and five minutes later, they were walking into the Planet. Lois couldn’t help it if she accidentally walked in on Clark in a towel and then they ended up having hot sex against his bedroom wall, now could she? Chloe quickly waived them over, several grotesque images spread out on her desk.

 

“Jesus…” Lois whispered, eyes wide as she took in the images before her. “What the hell could do this?”

 

Clark’s face was grim as he replied lowly. “In my studies, I was told that there is a species that rips the bones out of its victims. Looks like one is here on Earth now.”

 

“On top of all this, Lana’s informed me that Lex was abducted.” Chloe added. “Now, she’s denying everything and obviously Lex isn’t around, but if I had to bet, it’d be a meteor freak wanting revenge on him for 33.1 that’s taken him. I’d bet a month’s pay that that is still in operation.”

 

“I need to take care of the zoner.” Clark said. “Obviously, 33.1 is an issue but I’m the only one who can stop this.” He gestured towards the pictures before running his hand through his hair. “Can you guys investigate, see if there is any truth to your hunch, Chloe?”

 

Lois nodded quickly. “Go do what you need to do. Just ask Jor-El for advice first and be careful, okay?”

 

He nodded in reply, soothingly stroking her arm and gently pecking her before speeding off.

 

“Alright, Chloe.” Lois said, clapping her hands together. “Where do we start?”

 

***

 

Clark arrived in Seattle after meeting with Jor-El nervous. Jor-El had informed him that the latest zoner, Aldar, was not a phantom like the others. No, Aldar had been sentenced to the Phantom Zone still in his corporeal form, so the crystal would not work on him. Clark would either have to kill him or get him to the fortress to send him back the old-fashioned way using the control panel. He perused the dockland, taking caution to avoid the various policemen milling about. From what he caught of their conversations, they were all incredibly confused by the crime scene in front of them, and Clark couldn’t blame them. This was caused by something literally out of this world, a being with urges so grotesque that it had been sent to an intergalactic prison for the known galaxies’ worst criminals.

 

To say that Aldar was out of the jurisdiction and capability of the Seattle Police was an understatement.

 

A crunching sound behind him caused him to whip around, suddenly face to face with the criminal in question, who seemed to have just dropped the now boneless body of his latest victim to the ground.

 

“If it isn’t the son of Jor-El.” Aldar spoke, circling Clark with hungry eyes. “This will be fun.”

 

Clark stood solid, refusing to be intimidated by the zoner. “You won’t get away with this.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll have much say in it.”

 

Aldar grabbed Clark by the throat, throwing him through the air and into a nearby crate. The crate splintered and collapsed under the force, Clark quickly pulling himself out of the rubble to launch himself back at his foe. The two soared in the air, exchanging punches as a crowd drew below them. Clark watched uncomfortably as news crews began to assemble, reporting the latest development on the gruesome murder case.

 

His distraction cost him however, Aldar punching him square in the jaw and making him plummet into the harbour. Clark watched as the water grew darker the deeper he sank, his eyes closing before they opened with determination. Aldar was like nothing that Clark had faced before; Most of his previous enemies had motives, Aldar just killed to kill. But he couldn’t give up, he couldn’t leave the humans defenceless against creatures such as the one above him.

 

Moving out of the water faster than Clark had ever moved before, he flew into the air, blasting Aldar with his heat vision as his did. With a powerful scream, Clark aimed himself at his adversary, a living projectile as he launched his fist into his enemy’s chest. For his efforts Aldar was injured, however more enraged.

 

In the blink of an eye, Aldar had gripped Clark’s throat, holding him in the air and squeezing until the Kryptonian’s face began to turn red. “The son of Jor-El will not defeat me!”

 

Clark screamed in pain as he felt his bones begin to be ripped out of him. The invulnerable alien had never felt pain like this before, pain so searing, that he thought he might pass out. All of a sudden however, the pain stopped, Aldar dropping to the ground. Bewildered, Clark looked around to see who had killed Aldar, to find a dark-skinned man. The man’s eyes glowed red as he looked at Clark.

 

“Go.” The man ordered. “They cannot see who you are. Not yet. I’ll take care of the body.”

 

The man flew away to pick up the body in a blur of red, a packet of oreos falling out of his pocket at the movement. Still hovering above the crime scene, just out of sight of the people below, Clark looked at the space the man had once occupied. Who was he and how did he kill Aldar so easily?

 

***

 

Clark arrived back in Smallville to find Lois pacing at the farm, Chloe waiting with her at the kitchen table. “Clark!” Lois yelled, launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around him. “Are you okay? What happened? It was on the news, we saw you. Not that anyone could tell it was you, but we knew and I—“

 

“I’m okay, Lois.” He comforted, pushing her hair out of her face as his spare hand rubbed up and down her arm. “I’m okay. Someone saved me.”

 

“When we heard you scream on the news—“

 

“Aldar was…” Clark paused, wondering how much he should tell them. “Aldar was in corporeal form, he wasn’t a phantom. He tried to rip my bones out of me like he does to all his victims, but I was saved and I’m not injured.”

 

Satisfied that he was unharmed, Lois buried herself into his chest, Clark’s arms wrapping around her as they rocked back and forth. “Thank God.”

 

Voice quiet, Chloe interrupted the moment. “Who was it that saved you, Clark?”

 

Clark paused, thinking about the oreo he had found in his loft when he went to return the crystal. “I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “He’s incredibly powerful. But… I’m not afraid of him. I think he’s on our side, Chloe.”

 

Slowly, they moved onto safer topics, discussing the revelations of the day. Chloe informed him about the leads that she and Lois had followed regarding Lex’s abduction and how despite all evidence to the contrary, the only thing that made since was 33.1 still being active. Maybe not in the old factory, but somewhere.

 

Clark grimaced as he thought about all the poor people Lex was probably experimenting on. “I’ll talk to Oliver. He and his team might have some leads.”

 

Chloe nodded, looking at Lois’ still shaken figure. In the past fews months they had almost lost each other so many times. They had been through so much and just needed each other. “I’ll leave you two alone now.” She said with a small smile, squeezing Clark’s shoulder before heading out of the farmhouse.

 

“What was it like, Clark?” Lois asked. “The bodies… The pictures were bad enough, I can’t imagine…”

 

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before answering her. “It was so awful, Lo. It was so damn awful. And after feeling him try to do the same to me, it was so painful… I can’t imagine how it feels to die that way; In such a gruesome, bloody, Goddamn awful way. It’s just… How do people like that exist? It doesn't matter if you’re different species, how does one living being kill another like that in such an awful way? In cold blood too!”

 

“I don’t know, Clark, I don’t know.” Lois replied, observing the pain in his eyes. One of Clark’s many admiral traits was his ability to see the good in others, his almost naive outlook on the world. But it was this outlook that made moments like this hard, moments where Clark couldn’t believe the atrocity that had been committed. “How does Lex experiment on other human beings? Some people are just, unfortunately, beyond saving. And as much as you try, you’ll never be able to stop them all, you’ll never be able to save everyone. All you can do is try your best and do what you can.”

 

“I just wish I could forget the image of his dropping a body to the ground when he saw me. He just dropped this boneless human to the ground and I’ll never forget the sight… His insides were just outside his body and God, Lois, it was awful, it was so awful.”

 

She sighed as she pulled him closer, his head falling to rest on her shoulder. “I know that I can’t take the pain away, but I’m here. And I can take it. Whenever something is bothering you, Smallville, don’t you dare hesitate to talk to me about it. I can handle it. You don’t have to bear the burden alone; That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Standing up and grabbing his hand, she tugged him up off the couch. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll chase all the bad dreams away.”

 

Clark smiled weakly at her before following her up the stairs. “I love you, Lo.”

 

“I love you too, Clark.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark meets Oliver's team, and they take on a 33.1 facility.

Clark waited impatiently for Oliver to arrive at the farm. Ever since Clark had contacted him about the possibility of Lex’s abduction being 33.1 related, he had been on edge. Oliver had almost immediately dropped all board meetings, telling Clark that he would be in Smallville immediately to discuss the issue with him. Apparently the billionaire didn’t feel the information could be shared over the phone.

 

“Smallville, you’re giving off enough amps to light up the barn.” Lois rolled her eyes. “Sit down. Oliver’s getting here as fast as non-superhuman transport can get him here.”

 

Huffing, he fell onto the couch next to her. “I’m sorry.” He grumbled. “It’s just… You weren’t here the last time 33.1 came out of the shadows. It was ugly. It was Lionel’s project then, but there’s no doubt in my mind that Lex has taken over that part of the family business too.”

 

“And when Oliver gets here, we’ll get confirmation and we’ll go after him. I promise.”

 

The man in question walked up the loft steps, knocking quietly on the bannister before fully stepping into the loft. “Am I interrupting something?” He queried, moving to stand across from the couple.

 

Lois rolled her eyes, her soothing patting of Clark’s arm turning into a punch. “I’m just talking Smallville out of his doomsday tendencies. He was filling me in on Lionel’s 33.1 and apparently it wasn’t pretty.”

 

Oliver grimaced, his smile faltering as he turned somber. “I’m afraid Lex’s probably isn’t better.”

 

“What do you know?” Clark asked, lifting his head up and looking at Oliver’s face, observing the worry lines etched into his skin.

 

“From our intel, it seems like Lex is building an army of meteor-infected individuals.”

 

“For what purpose?” Lois asked curiously.

 

“War.” Oliver answered simply. “Come on, I’ll take you guys to my headquarters here in Metropolis, you can meet the rest of my team minus one and we’ll get a plan set.”

 

Clark’s eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed. “What do you mean minus one?”

 

Oliver sighed, standing up and looking out the loft window. “We had this kid—found him on the streets, cleaned him up, gave him a job, you know? He’s super fast—“

 

“Is his name Bart Allen by any chance?” Clark questioned.

 

The billionaire vigilante looked at his alien friend curiously. “Do you know him?”

 

“He pick-pocketed my dad a few years ago, I helped him out.”

 

Oliver’s mouth quirked into a smirk. “The superpowered world is a small one, isn’t it? Anyway, he was on a normal recon mission, but he hasn’t gotten back yet. Our fear is that Lex plans on experimenting on him so that he can add super-speed to his army.”

 

Furious, Clark stood up, confronting Oliver and glaring down at the slightly shorter man. “How could you let him go alone? This is Lex Luthor!”

 

“Clark, calm down.” Lois ordered, stepping up besides Clark and taking his hand in hers. “I’m sure Oliver has an explanation.”

 

“We have no one on the team who can move as fast as him, so he goes alone. He had communication devices though and he got in the distress call. I gathered all the team to Metropolis and as I speak they’re at headquarters trying to get his current location. Last I checked, we had it down to 100 possible locations.”

 

Lois and Clark exchanged a glance before looking back at Oliver. “We may know someone who could help. We’ll meet you at yours in thirty minutes.”

 

***

 

A quick stop at the Planet later, and Lois and Clark got Chloe and were on their way up the elevator of Oliver’s building. The ding alerted them to their arrival and the doors opened, letting them into the posh penthouse.

 

“I have to say this place looks better in daylight.” Clark joked, laughing at Oliver’s exasperated look.

 

“It also looks nicer when you use the elevator to get up here instead of landing on my balcony.”

 

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Clark. “And why haven’t I heard this story?”

 

Clark shrugged. “It wasn’t important. Chloe Sullivan, meet Oliver Queen. Oliver, Chloe will be able to help us narrow down possible locations.”

 

“She trustworthy?” Oliver asked.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I know about Clark, what do you think? Don’t worry, I already guessed your hero side job all on my own. Now, show me to the computer.”

 

Grinning at her attitude, Oliver showed Chloe to the computer, getting her set up. “I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team, Clark, Lois.”

 

With a whistle, two bickering men walked into the room, Lois and Clark chuckling to themselves as they realised just how small the world was.

 

“Clark, Lois,” Oliver introduced. “This is A.C. and Victor.”

 

“We’ve met.” Lois smirked. “Both of them.”

 

“Seriously?” Oliver exclaimed, exasperated. “First Bart, now these two?”

 

“Well, I haven’t met Bart.” Lois amended. “But A.C. saved me from drowning once and I ran into Victor with my car.”

 

“Well if it isn’t E.T. and the lovely Lois Lane.” A.C. flirted, eyebrow raising as he watched Clark possessively wrap his arm around her waist. “I see you two finally stopped being in denial.”

 

Chloe cackled from her place at the computer. “If you only saw just how long that denial lasted.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure it was entertaining.”

 

“Anyway,” Clark interrupted, eager to get the attention off of him and Lois. “Tell me how you guys met Oliver.”

 

Victor sighed. “Katherine couldn’t really handle my… extra parts. Oliver found me and gave me something worth living for.” He answered simply before turning around to Chloe and helping her out with the search.

 

“I got into a little trouble with a whaling ship off the coast of Japan—“ A.C. started, only for Oliver to cut him off.

 

“A little? You were about to become filleted, fish stick.”

 

A.C. groaned, throwing his head back. “Fish jokes, all I ever get are fish jokes.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt this reunion,” Chloe interjected, “but I think I found where Bart is being held.” Theheroes surrounded her, eager for information about their friend. “Lex recently moved a whole load of pressure-sensitive electrical plates to a facility about 30 miles outside of Metropolis. Given the information that Bart runs fast, I’m guessing this is where he’s being held.”

 

Before anymore could be said, Clark blurred out of the room, leaving everyone but Lois confused. “God dammit, I hate when he does that.” She complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I know Bart’s his friend, but Jesus, Oliver has a team for a reason.”

 

“He’ll be fine, Lois.” A.C. placated. “Pretty sure that Clark has more in his arsenal than all of us combined.”

 

“Oh no.” Chloe murmured as she brought up the schematics of the building.

 

“Oh no?” Lois questioned. “What do you mean, oh no?”

 

Chloe sighed before answering. “Several of the rooms are lined with lead.”

 

“Fuck.” Lois cursed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

“Whoa, what’s with the profanity?” Oliver asked.

 

“Clark can’t see through lead.” Lois explained. “And lead means that Luthor most likely has meteor rock in the facility.”

 

“So, big deal.” A.C. shrugged. “Clark doesn’t have to enter those rooms.”

 

“He didn’t look at where Bart’s room was before speeding off.” Lois sighed. “God dammit, why does he consistently put me through this shit?”

 

Oliver looked between the two worried cousins. “I still don’t understand the big deal. Clark’s a big dude and he’s indestructible, right?”

 

Victor watched as the cousin’s exchanged glances. “He’s not totally indestructible is he?”

 

Chloe shook her head. “No, he’s not.”

 

“He has a weakness.” Lois continued. “The meteor rocks are called kryptonite, and they’re the remains of his home planet. If Clark is around the green type long enough, it can kill him. Lead blocks the radiation, so Clark won’t be able to feel the pain until it’s too late.”

 

“And since he can’t see through lead—“ Victor alluded.

 

“Exactly.” Chloe finished.

 

Oliver stiffened, looking back and forth between Victor and A.C. “Alright, gear up. This just became a two person rescue mission. Chloe, can you feed us the schematics from here through our earpieces?” At Chloe affirmation, Oliver looked around the room. “Alright, let’s go rescue Impulse and Boy Scout.”

 

***

 

At the 33.1 facility, A.C. and Victor dismantled the security system and set about placing the explosives while Oliver went to find Clark. It wasn’t long before he found him, writhing in pain in front of an opened door. The green substance seemed to glow at Clark’s presence and Oliver sprinted forward, bending down to see if his friend was still conscious.

 

“Okay, Clark, I got you.” Oliver comforted, wrapping his arms under Clark’s shoulders and pulling him away from the poisonous substance. Once he saw Clark regain colour in his face, Oliver checked in to Watchtower. “I’ve got Boy Scout, Watchtower, and he’s recovering fast.” He glimpsed down at his friend to see him standing up slowly. Without a word, Oliver passed him an earpiece, gesturing for him to put it in his ear. “I’ve given him an earpiece so can you guide him to Impulse while I finish the rest of the job.”

 

“Affirmative.” Chloe said, fighting a smile as Lois vented the various ways that she would hurt Clark once he got out alive.

 

The rest of the mission went off without a hitch, Clark rescuing Bart with ease. As soon as they got the confirmation that all employees were out of the building, Victor set off the bombs that he and A.C. had placed, and the heroes walked away as the building blew up behind them.

 

The group laughed as they arrived back at the Headquarters, slapping Clark on the back and commenting on his stupid bravery. They were in high spirits, having thwarted one of Lex’s facilities. They knew their were hundreds more to deal with, but they had dealt with an important one, all while getting their friend back before Lex could get study his body for his own nefarious uses.

 

“You!” Lois screamed upon seeing Clark, the five men stilling at the sight of an angry Lois Lane. Chloe chuckled at the sight, finding it amusing that men who faced danger every day, many of them superpowered, were afraid of her army brat cousin.

 

“Lois…” Clark started, only to be cut off by Lois launching herself at him.

 

Clark stumbled back, gripping her tightly around the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips pushed against his, conveying her worry about his safety. He pulled her closer, causing her back to arch as he deepened the kiss, one hand moving from her waist to grip the back of her head.

 

Suddenly, Lois pulled away, causing Clark to chase after her lips. His chase was halted however by her slapping his face, much to the amusement of their bystanders.

 

“Ow!” Clark exclaimed. “What was that for?”

 

Lois rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t give me that. That hurt me more than it hurt you.” She placed her hands on her hips, staring at him venomously. “And that was for being an idiot and going into a 33.1 facility without backup or communication. You know Lex’s affinity for experimenting with kryptonite! You scared the shit out of me, Smallville!”

 

Closing his eyes, Clark cursed mentally. “Lo, I’m so sorry. Bart’s my friend and I—“

 

“Acted irrationally and sped off without thinking? Yeah I noticed.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re just lucky that Chloe noticed the lead panelling and that Oliver was able to haul your fat ass out of danger.

 

“Why, Lois, are you saying that I’m fat?”

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Clark, I’ve dragged your unconscious body before. You’re not light. You’re basically made out of steel.” Lois sighed, pulling him close to her and resting her cheek against his chest. “God, I can’t decide if I want to kill you or drag you into Oliver’s room.”

 

“Hey!” Oliver interjected as his friends chuckled. “There will be none of that in my room!”

 

“I’m sorry, Lois.” Clark apologised. “I won’t do it again, I swear. Forgive me?”

 

“You’re lucky I love you, Smallville.”

 

“I love you too, Lo.”

 

Chloe smiled at her best friend and cousin. “Alright, how about we order pizza and we all celebrate a mission well done?”

 

The group cheered as Chloe went about ordering pizza and Clark and Lois smiled at each other as Bart asked her to order three large pizzas for himself. Running nonstop had required most of his energy and had exhausted him. They watched as Victor and A.C. nonstop annoyed each other, Oliver occasionally intervening to add in his own insults. This smorgasbord of people somehow all fit, providing them with a place to be themselves. None of them had to monitor their abilities and they all united under the common goal of wanting to do good in the world. Clark smiled down at Lois, who was now curled up in between his legs on Oliver’s therapist chair. Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter! Only the epilogue left! I'm fly tomorrow back to England but I'll probably post the epilogue Friday, if not, definitely Saturday!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Metropolis, 2012**

 

Clark took a deep breath as he entered the newsroom. Today was the day, the test on if his two identities held. He and Lois had been carefully crafting this moment for months. Ever since the idea of dual identities for Clark appeared in her head, Lois had been weaving an intricate plot to get Clark a superhero alter-ego. Since Clark refused to wear a mask as Superman, the mask became Clark Kent. Three months ago he started wearing glasses, slouching, stuttering, everything, so that people wouldn’t connect the new hero with Clark Kent, the mild-mannered reporter. During this time, Martha had been working on making Clark a suit, with the help of some Queen industry polymers so that it would stand up to nearly everything that Clark could do. And yesterday, he had unveiled himself as this hero, or as Lois had coined him: Superman.

 

He shuddered at the memory. It wasn’t as if Clark was waiting for a particularly big disaster for him to make his debut, and while it was definitely what he needed to make his superhero debut, he wished it didn’t come at the cost of Lois being in the crosshairs.

 

For the past month, they had been investing the new mayor, both convinced that there was more to him than met the eye. And definitely not in a good way. So, while Clark was off checking some leads, Lois stumbled upon one of her own and decided to investigate it, too impatient to wait for him to return. And well, that impromptu visit to the mayor’s office got her on the corrupt official’s radar. And that’s how Lois had ended up hanging off the flag pole of the Daily Planet building for dear life, screaming to anyone and no one for help.

 

Clark had heard her immediately and in a split second decision, change into his costume and flew across town, a blur of red and blue in the sky. He heard the gasps of the crowds as he approached, the people below questioning what exactly he was. A bird was one of the more laughable ones, a plane slightly more plausible. If he was a bird, he was a damn big bird then. Cradling Lois gently in his arms, he flew her back up to the roof of the Planet and checked to make sure that no one else was around before kissing her.

 

His lips had melded against hers, pushing hard as he felt tears go down her cheeks. When he had heard her cries for help and the accompanying rapid heartbeat, Clark’s heart had leapt into his throat. He had been so afraid that he wouldn’t get there in time, that he would lose her forever. To see her dangling off the roof, one heel having fallen to the ground while the other barely clung to her foot, hanging onto to that flag pole by one hand, her grip slowly loosening… Clark had never been so scared in his life. He couldn’t imagine life without Lois in it, without her constant jibes and laughter and correcting her atrocious spelling. Once upon time, she was the bane of his existence and now the thought of a day without her terrified him more than he was willing to admit.

 

But he had saved her, he had got there in time. After a tearful reunion for both of them on the roof, Clark had departed and Lois had gone downstairs to write up a story on Superman’s debut. And then, after Clark had made many more saves while in costume, she published an article about Superman and his origins after the hero’s ‘visit’ the night before; ’Visit’ meaning that they had already had this article written for months when the idea for an alter-ego originally came into fruition and that the ‘interview,’ so to speak, had been conducted during their nightly pillow talk.

 

The newsroom was buzzing as Clark had predicted, but thankfully no one turned to look at the bumbling reporter; No one had made the connection. He breathed in a sigh of relief before going upstairs to his and Lois’ joint office, one that they had been awarded a few months before when they had solved the mystery of a serial killer in Suicide Slums who raped his victims after killing them. That had not only gotten them out of the bullpen, but a Kerth award as well.

 

“How’re you doing, Smallville?”

 

Clark nearly jumped out of his skin at Lois’ greeting. “Lois.” He sighed, exasperated. He had been late this morning—traffic accident on 46th street—and thus Lois had gotten to work before him in spite of their joint living conditions. “Jesus, give a man some warning.” Tossing his briefcase onto his desk, he got out the necessary notes before closing it and placing it in its spot under the desk.

 

Lois chuckled at his actions. “You know,” she started, closing the door behind him, “you’d think that with super hearing, you’d be harder to surprise.”

 

He glared at her, eyes squinting in annoyance. “I’m a bit distracted this morning.”

 

“Relax, no one has recognised you. Believe me, if they had, I’d have most women and some men coming into this office asking me what it’s like having sex with Superman.”

 

“Lois!” Clark scolded, blushing profusely.

 

Sauntering up to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind, she placed a gentle kiss on his jugular. “And I’d tell them that it’s out of this world.”

 

“Lois!” He exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat. “Not at work, please! Perry didn’t give us our own office so that we could have hot work sex!”

 

“But you do admit that that is a function of it.”

 

“Lo—is!”

 

She chuckled as he made her name sound much longer than two syllables, a sure sign that she was pushing him to his limits. Deciding to go easy on her fiancé, she went back over to her desk, but not before putting a bit of extra swing into her hips. “Fine, fine. But later.”

 

“Later.” He agreed, giving her hips a lingering glance before turning studiously to his notes.

 

Lois smiled at him as he worked, fingers working at a slightly faster than humanly possible speed, as he typed away at his computer. Having their own office definitely had its perks, the couch for ‘interviews’ being just one of them. Not only did it make it easier for Clark to leave and make a save, but it also gave him the freedom at work to behave like himself, even if just for a moment, than if they were still in the open space of the bullpen. Somedays she couldn’t believe that she was engaged to him and that in three short months they’d be married. However, then she remembered that he felt the same way about her and any doubts that may have been brewing were always quick to leave her mind.

 

She remembered how he had proposed. It was supposed to have been really romantic, Lois knew that. It was Clark, of course it was supposed to have been romantic. But, because it was Lois and Clark, things had gone a little bit haywire. Despite it’s less than rom-com worthy status however, Lois still remembered every moment of it. They had been sat at a candlelit table, bottle of cabernet sauvignon between them, when he was called away. Lois had looked up from scouring the dessert menu for the most chocolatey item when she saw the look on his face. 

 

_Stifling a small groan, knowing that this is what she had signed up for being Clark’s girlfriend, she broke his concentration. “Go.” She ordered, giggling as his face puzzled in confusion._

 

_“What? No, we’re having a nice, romantic dinner and—“_

 

_He was protesting rather admirably, and while she appreciated the thought, she wasn’t going to keep him. This was his job. Well, his second job. “Go, Clark. I’ll meet you at home.”_

 

_Without further ado, Clark swiftly exited the restaurant and Lois watched as he entered a side alley before disappearing faster than her eyes could track. Summoning for the check, she ignored the sympathetic gazes of the waitstaff; They had no idea about the realties of her relationship, and Loiswouldn’t change it for the world. She loved Clark and he loved her and that’s all she needed._

 

_Her initial plan had been to go straight home to their apartment and wait for him there to finish out the evening, but a call from a source had sent her on a wild goose chase and ended with her trapped in a warehouse and tied to a chair. ‘Just perfect.’ Lois thought to herself. ‘Clark goes through all this effort to plan a romantic evening and it ends with him off somewhere saving the day and me tied to a chair with a two-bit henchman waving a gun at me.’_

 

_Even bound and gagged, Lois apparently managed to piss off her captors, resulting in said henchman pointing a gun at her head. “Watch it, lady.” The man spat. “You’re already in enough trouble.”_

 

_She had mumbled something unintelligible through her gag in response, the henchman not having the chance to yell at her to shut up again as the next thing Lois knew, her captors were unconscious on the other side of the room and Clark was in front of her, a stern look on his face._

 

_“Seriously?” He asked as he untied her. “We start the evening having dinner and we end it with my rescuing you?”_

 

_“It’s a part of my charm.” She quipped after she had removed the duct tape from her mouth._

 

_Clark responded by kissing her, pulling her flush against his body in the middle of the warehouse. Lois clawed at his back, fingers digging into the leather of his jacket as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers remained tangled in his hair as he pulled away, breathless, hands caressing her lower back._

 

_“We should probably get out of here.” She suggested._

 

_The next thing Lois knew, they were in their apartment, Clark kicking the door shut behind him. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her feverishly. The moment escalated quickly, culminating in them having sex on their entryway floor._

 

_Several rounds later, they ended up in bed, chests heaving and skin flushed and glistening as they fought to catch their breaths. From the floor, they had moved to the couch, then to the wall of their hallway, before finally making it to their bed, their clothes scattered behind them like a trail of breadcrumbs._

 

_Clark sighed as he looked at her, gently pushing back the hair that was stuck to her forehead. “You know, I had this whole romantic evening planned. I was going to order you that chocolate lava cake that I know you wanted but wouldn’t order and then we were going to go on a flight and—“_

 

_“Ah yes, but see, Clark, we wouldn’t be us if the evening panned out as planned. It was still amazing though. Thank you.” She gave him a chaste kiss before falling back against the pillows, letting out a contented sigh. “I’m going to sleep so well tonight.”_

 

_He chuckled at her words, giving her a long glance before seemingly making a decision. Lois watched curiously as he rolled over and fiddled around in his bedside table, popping open a secret drawer._

 

_“Clark Kent,” she accused, “is that a hidden compartment in your bedside table?”_

 

_“Of course, Lane, how else am I supposed to hide anything from you?”_

 

_Lois frowned. “What would you need to hide from me?”_

 

_“This.” He stated simply, rolling back around, a small black ring box in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced back and forth between the box and her boyfriend, knowing that their relationship had been heading this direction for years and yet not quite believing that it was happening._

 

_“You know,” he spoke, “I was going to bring this out when we were flying, I know how much you love flying with me, but, well, things didn’t exactly go as planned. I had this whole speech and… Fuck it. Lois Lane, I love you. I don’t want to spend a day of my life without you. Will you marry me?”_

 

_Lois gasped, grabbing onto the ring and shoving it onto the appropriate finger, ignoring Clark’s laughter at her behaviour as she stared at the solitary diamond that was somehow sparkling in the dim lighting of their bedroom. She grabbed onto his face with both hands, pulling him towards her and planting her lips on his in another heated kiss._

 

_“Is that a yes?” He teased when they pulled apart several minutes later, eyes shining with mirth._

 

_Lois rolled her eyes as she swatted his chest. “Of course it is, you big dope. Now come here.”_

 

_They giggled their entire way to work the next day, unable to stay away from each other as they made their way to their editor’s office, Clark’s arms wrapped around her waist and Lois’ hands on his chest. They had spent all of last night making love, and yet they were still unable to keep their hands off of one another._

 

_Perry eyed them curiously as they stumbled into his office, Lois walking backwards as the couple remained entwined. They were tittering like school children who had had too much candy, and it took a gruff throat clearing for his star reporters to realise that they had arrived in his office and were in the presence of company. He raised his eyebrows at them before gesturing towards the seats in front of his desk._

 

_The trio sat in silence for several silent minutes while Perry studied them, wondering what had caused the gleeful mood. While the whole office knew that the Lane-Kent team extended beyond the newsroom, it was rare to see the couple so openly affectionate in the office, both of them respecting their professional reputations. His eagle eyes finally landed on a glinting piece of jewellery, a wide grin breaking out on the gruff editor’s face._

 

_“Well, I guess congratulations are in order.” Perry said as he stood up, Clark standing up as Perry reached over the desk to shake his hand and slap his back. “Looks like you two had a busy night.”_

 

_Their blushes confirmed what he had imagined occurred after the obvious proposal, Perry’s smile widening even further as he watched the pair. Many didn’t get what Lane saw in Kent, but Perry knew that they were perfect together. He had been hesitant in hiring a couple, but from what he knew of Kent from their run-in in Smallville, he knew that he wouldn’t regret his decision to hire what turned out to be the Daily Planet’s most lucrative reporting team._

 

_“To add to your joyous moods, I brought you both up here to announce that you’ve been nominated for a Kerth, you know what for. As well, you’re being promoted. You move into your new office on the eighth floor today.”_

 

_Lois and Clark’s moods skyrocketed at the announcement, thanking their editor profusely before speedily moving into their new office. With several hours having been cleared out of their schedule to allow them to move in, they now had a few hours to kill thanks to Clark’s super-speed._

 

_Lois glanced at the couch, then back at Clark before speaking. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” She asked._

 

_“Oh yeah.” Clark replied huskily._

 

_“Lock the door and close the shades.”_

 

_Clark quickly complied, turning around and leering at Lois as she arranged herself on the couch._

 

_“Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?”_

 

_Lois didn’t get a chance to rib him further, Clark launching himself on top of her and silencing her moans with a kiss. It was time for their new office to be christened._

 

Shaking herself out of her reverie and glancing at the windows into their office, Lois stole a sly glance at Clark. She smirked as she noticed that he was not succeeding in keeping his mind on his work, not with temptation right there in front of him. Standing up suddenly, she marched over to the door, locked it, and closed the blinds.

 

“Lois?” Clark questioned.

 

“Hush, Smallville.” She chided, walking over to him and planting herself on his lap, skirt rising as she straddled his lap. “Perry’s going to be in late so the staff meeting’s not for another hour and our morning fun got interrupted by that damn traffic accident—”

 

“I don’t think the traffic accident was planned, Lo.”

 

She sent him a glare, the smirk on Clark’s face only slightly diminishing at her irritation. “As I was saying, our fun got interrupted, we don’t have any urgent deadlines and our next meeting has been postponed.”

 

“Why, Miss Lane, are you propositioning me?” He asked, his eyes cloudy with arousal as his hands cupped her thighs, massaging the smooth skin.

 

“For hot work sex? You know I am. Now shut up and kiss me, Superman.” She demanded, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and grinding down into him, smiling smugly as she felt him harden beneath her.

 

“Yes, Miss Lane.” He replied, the corners of his mouth turning up on one side, his eyes twinkling.

 

“God, that’s so hot.” She replied before attaching her lips to his.

 

They were a few minutes late to the staff meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I'll be posting my next story probably sometime this weekend and it's called Reluctantly in Love.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Keep any eye out for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wondered about one night because let's face it, while Lois and Chloe of course would both be supportive of Clark, I imagine that they'd have incredibly different reactions and that Lois would be a bit more inclined to give Clark a gentle kick in the butt because that's always been her character, even when they finally got into a relationship, while Chloe tended (there were moments to the contrary) to just be supportive of Clark's decisions (especially in these days).


End file.
